Ghost
by Jessy Potter 2209
Summary: Pós-guerra - Quando os fantasmas se tornam maior que você... O que você faria? Enfrentaria-os? Fugiria? Enlouqueceria? Abraçaria-os? ou simplesmente se esqueceria? Obliviate é a solução ou se prostituir seria a melhor saída? Draco tenta encontrar essas respostas enquanto corre de um passado com olhos verdes. [DRARRY]
1. Capitulo 1

**GHOST**

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **Pós-guerra - Quando os fantasmas se tornam maior que você... O que você faria? Enfrentaria-os? Fugiria? Enlouqueceria? Abraçaria-os? ou simplesmente se esqueceria? Obliviate é a solução ou se prostituir seria a melhor saída? Draco tenta encontrar essas respostas enquanto corre de um passado com olhos verdes. **  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para a de futuros leitores.

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

_**-X-**_

_Esse não é o fim_

_Esse não é o começo_

_Apenas uma voz como uma revolta_

_Balançando cada melhoria_

_Mas você ouve o tom_

_E o ritmo violento_

_Embora as palavras pareçam firmes_

_Tem algo vazio dentro delas_

_**-X-**_

Os olhos que outrora eram preenchidos por um brilho de malicia e felicidade, hoje esquadrinhava o céu noturno com um quê de indiferença e até deboche. Os lábios rosados circulava sua fonte de tabaco e distração mental. A mente vagava limpa por memorias que nunca o pertenceria. No pulso trazia marcas de desespero e fragilidade.

Draco há muito tempo já nem sabia mais quem era e a quem pertencia. Iludia-se em pensar que sua mente perdia-se ao vento mesmo que seu corpo já perdera as contas a quantos pertencera.

Um suspiro cansado soltou de seus lábios liberando a fumaça, após traga-la com afinco. Um sorriso adornou seus lábios assim que duas batidas foram ouvidas em sua porta. A voz saiu cortada, talvez por culpa de ter se mantido por muito tempo calado.

_ Entre.

_ Draco meu precioso, está bem disposto hoje? – veio à pergunta dos lábios vermelhos, por conta da maquiagem carregada.

Poderia ri da pergunta que fora dita com tamanha inocência e carinho, afinal tinha mesmo essa escolha? Draco sabia que não a possuía, pois se recusasse hoje amanhã trabalharia dobrado, pois seus clientes voltariam e insistiriam, talvez aumentassem até o preço, somente para tê-lo por uma hora e Draco jamais poderia dizer 'não'.

Desenhou um sorriso falso, mas doce em suas feições e negou minimamente.

_ Só me dê duas horas para me aprontar. – pediu com cortesia.

Rose sorriu para ele com carinho e fechou a porta o deixando sozinho mais uma vez. Draco terminou de consumir seu cigarro e os dedos finos e pálidos começou a desabotoar a blusa que lhe cobria o corpo em uma lentidão quase doentia.

Posicionou-se na frente do espelho e ainda pode encontrar as marcas da noite que já havia se passado. Fazia seis anos que estava ali, preso. Não sabia como aconteceu, mas agora não passava de uma mercadoria. Um Malfoy, um Malfoy sendo considerado uma simples mercadoria sexual.

Sentia nojo do próprio corpo e como quase todas as noites correu para o banheiro debruçando-se por sobre o sanitário e jogando ali a comida que já não possuía mais no estomago. Sentia raiva por se sujeitar a algo tão indigno, algo que no passado torceria o rosto se visse alguém o fazendo.

Cansado de sentir pena de si mesmo, por pelo menos aquela noite, colocou-se de pé quando os espasmos deixou seu corpo e foi se lavar para a noite que estava acabando de começar. O banho foi rápido assim como a chegada do primeiro cliente.

_**-X-**_

_Com os braços no alto_

_Como se estivéssemos nos segurando a algo_

_Que é invisível_

_Pois estamos vivendo à mercê_

_Da dor e do medo_

_Até morrermos_

_Esquecermos_

_Deixarmos tudo desaparecer_

_Esperando o fim chegar_

_Desejando que eu tivesse força para suportar_

_Não é isso que eu tinha planejado_

_Isto saiu do meu controle_

_**-X-**_

Era um cliente antigo, de estatura forte e pele negra. Ele lhe sorriu gentil, como todos os outros e como todas às vezes antes de sequer ele falar algo, beijou-o. Estimulou-o. Deitou-o em sua cama e tirou-lhe a roupa. Sabia o que ele queria, sabia o que ele veio tirar do seu corpo. E com movimentos sensuais, masturbou-o com sua própria boca, os dentes arranhava a carne, mas era assim que ele gostava.

As mãos fortes jogou seu corpo no colchão invertendo assim as posições. Ele queria controle e por função do seu trabalho deu a ele o que buscava: controle. As mãos agora rudes vagavam pelo seu corpo sem nenhum respeito ou carinho. Tudo que acontecia entre aquelas quatros paredes, à noite, se resumia em um grande e luxurioso desespero.

Afinal Draco não passava de uma máquina para somente dar prazer.

O negro estava chegando ao seu limite de controle e como o esperado ele o penetrou sem nenhum cuidado ou consideração. Doeu, mas Draco não estava ali para receber prazer e como programado fingiu gemidos, fingiu que seu corpo o recebia com um prazer devassador.

Após pegar o que queria de seu corpo o negro sem nome, afinal nenhum deles possuía nome para Draco, colocou-se de pé e assim que se recompôs e após depositar uma quantia significativa em sua cabeceira, saiu.

Os outros quatros que ainda recebeu aquela noite, não foram diferentes. Usava seu corpo, pagava o pedágio pelo uso e saiam de seu quarto e de sua vida até as esposas não conseguirem mais satisfazê-los ou até eles próprios não as quiserem mais.

A luz do amanhecer tomou o quarto e o único som do aposento era o som que sua garganta cansada soltava, após mais uma tentativa desesperada de limpar algo que já estava impregnado em sua pele. Encheu a banheira e se enfiou nela com a agua quase queimando lhe a pele.

Os olhos cinza correram pelo corpo nu e frágil e lagrimas rolaram pela sua face que já às esperava como todas as manhãs. Todos podiam falar quantas vezes quisessem, que tudo isso era somente questão de tempo para passar ou para se acostumar. Afinal o ser humano não se acostuma com qualquer situação? Uma enorme mentira, pelo menos para Draco.

Uma mentira que somente os fracos se satisfaziam com ela. Draco era realista, sabia que não deveria ter esperança de nada e ele não tinha. Sabia que não deveria castigar seu corpo do modo que fazia, mas não podia evitar. Machucar o corpo era mais suportável que as dores que fluía de sua alma já destruída.

Draco sabia o que era ter tudo o que se podia ter. Draco sabia o que era ter poder sobre si mesmo e sobre os outros. Afinal ele um dia fora um Malfoy. Não foi?

_ Agora nem sei mais o que sou. – disse de forma cansada, limpando as lagrimas e pegando em seguida um cigarro na gaveta embaixo da pia. Acendeu-o e o tragou com gosto.

_**-X-**_

_Sentando em um quarto vazio_

_Tentando esquecer o passado_

_Isso nunca foi feito para durar_

_Eu queria que não fosse assim_

_**-X-**_

Sabia os efeitos que o tabaco causava nas pessoas. Afinal mesmo ainda sendo um bruxo, se é que ainda poderia se considerar um, era conhecedor de algumas peculiaridades trouxas. Afinal aquela casa não recebia somente bruxos, seu corpo não satisfazia apenas os desejos de bruxos.

Um roupão foi o que bastou para cobrir-lhe o corpo e as marcas que conseguiu aquela noite. Saiu do banheiro após quatro cigarros e caminhou para a sacada. Um passarinho repousou na mureta e piou em sua direção, arrancando de seus lábios um sorriso triste. Jamais pensou que invejaria um animal como aquele. Mas o que podia fazer, ele tinha algo que já não possuía mais: liberdade.

Seis anos. Seis anos vendendo seu corpo. Seis anos que desapareceu do planeta. Mais de meia década trancado naquele lugar maldito.

Lembrava com tristeza do bendito dia que seu pai foi condenado e que na mesma noite sua mãe viajou para Gramados - Rio grande do Sul, um estado do Brasil; sem nem ao menos avisa-lo. E naquela época nem havia completado dezoito anos. Um menino, arrogante e mimado. Mas apenas um menino esnobe, mas ingênuo demais para algumas coisas da vida.

Draco também se lembra das mil tentativas de seu pai de se libertar, todas inúteis. Na antevéspera do seu aniversário recebeu uma carta do Ministério avisando do possível suicídio de Lucius Malfoy. Uma enorme hipocrisia vinda do Ministério. E naquele dia lembrava com uma dor no peito a solidão e o abandono que sentiu. Pela primeira vez estava sozinho.

Sozinho, para pagar dívidas que nunca pediu e que nunca fora sua. E foi na véspera de seu aniversário que tudo piorou.

Lembrava-se do grande sentimento de felicidade que sentira, após receber uma carta de sua mãe pedindo para ir ter com ela. Mas nunca chegou a vê-la, naquela noite fora raptado em sua própria casa.

Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia sentir o terror que tomou seu corpo quando o primeiro homem rompeu seu corpo e sua alma de forma rude. O primeiro que o penetrou tão fundo e tão animalesco, que se viu em pouco tempo reduzido em um pequeno nada.

Naquela época ainda tinha esperança que alguém pudesse encontra-lo, resgata-lo. Ironia...

Afinal quem se importaria com um ex-comensal da morte? Ninguém.

Sorriu pensando quando permitiu que sua inocência sonhasse com Harry Potter vindo resgata-lo. Um tolo. Como um grande tolo se comportara naquela época. Harry Potter nunca apareceu e sua esperança foi roubada em um rompante, em que num belo dia acordou e no lugar dela só encontrou um vazio imenso. Vazio que viria a traga-lo de forma sôfrega e quase masoquista, pois aquela dor era mais segura que a dor que sentia ao rever cada rosto de prazer que via enquanto aqueles homens invadiam seu corpo no chão lamacento daquela cela maldita.

Já não possuía mais nada. NADA.

Draco tragou o oitavo cigarro só daquela manhã e deixou as imagens invadir sua mente do dia que veio parar naquela casa. A casa de Madame Rose. Uma jovem de feições angelicais e de atitudes fortes e quase brutais. Afinal muitos ali a temiam e a outra maioria a respeitava.

Quando conheceu Madame Rose não passava de um moribundo e como todas as casas como aquela, fazia você possuir dividas que não eram suas. Mas elas eram suficientes para te aprisionar ali para sempre. Porém Draco sabia que Madame Rose, jamais lhe cobrou nada, nunca o obrigou a nada. Porém quando se viu dependente da ajuda daquela mulher não podia mais se dar ao orgulho de recusar tal ajuda e fechar os olhos para todas as coisas que ela lhe fazia como dar-lhe o que comer, o que vestir e aonde dormir; coisas que já não possuía a mais de três anos.

Chegara ali naquela casa pedindo por ajuda como nunca precisou e Madame Rose o ajudou como ninguém outro fizera por ele. Não tinha coragem de voltar para casa. Seu corpo estava rompido, sua alma destruída e naquele momento só queria coexistir. E Madame Rose lhe estendeu a mão quando pedirá por sua ajuda e não era difícil imaginar o que veio a seguir, pois Draco já não suportava mais depender tanto de uma pessoa precisava retorna-lhe seus cuidados, porém Draco não sabia trabalhar, ele sabia fazer apenas uma coisa: abrir seu corpo.

E sua vida de prostituto se iniciou ai.

Seu passado antes de se ver cercado por aquela casa era ainda mais sombrio e animalesco, mas Draco simplesmente o instalara no fundo da mente e tentava a todo custo esquecê-lo.

_**-X-**_

_O que restou_

_Quando o fogo acabou_

_Eu achei uma boa sensação_

_Mas o certo era errado_

_Tudo apanhado no meio da tempestade_

_E tentando entender_

_Qual era a sensação de seguir em frente_

_E eu realmente não sei_

_Quais tipos de coisas que eu disse_

_A minha boca continuava mexendo_

_E a minha mente morreu_

_Juntando os pedaços_

_Sem ter por onde começar_

_A parte mais difícil do final_

_É ter de recomeçar_

_**-X-**_

Draco soltou a fumaça que prendia e olhou o jardim calmo lá embaixo.

Suas manhãs não eram difíceis ali. Era até as das mais mimadas. Mas quando a noite caía, Draco não se permitia perdoar pelo que veio a se tornar. Um meretriz. Um mundano. Um prostituto. Um garoto de programa.

Dois toques em sua porta o avisaram da chegada de Rose. Virou-se para recebê-la e sorriu ao avista-la. Seu andado era firme como uma pantera. Seus cabelos de um vermelho tingido caiam como cascatas caracoladas por sobre o colo robusto. O corpo magro e muito invejado, era coberto por apenas uma camisola de saia comprida, rosa bebê. Rose poderia ser confundida com facilidade com uma ninfa se não fosse sua personalidade horrível.

_ Bom dia meu precioso, vejo que não se permitiu dormir ainda. – disse ela com sua voz aveludada e um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

Draco tragou o ultimo pedaço do cigarro que tinha em mãos e o lançou longe pela sacada se aproximando dela. Soltando a fumaça que ainda segurava, sorriu perante o olhar repreensor dela.

_ Estava esperando-a para escovar meu cabelo como tanto gosta. – disse ele como um gato ronronando. Ela lhe sorriu, balançando a cabeça em uma descrença fingida.

_ Mas sabe que não gosto que fume tanto, Draco.

_ Eu vou parar.

Ela cortou o pouco espaço que os separava e os dedos quentes percorreram seu rosto com carinho e os olhos azuis o fitaram com um brilho de pena e cuidado.

_ Hoje vou tentar despistar alguns clientes, me parece tão cansado. – Um sorriso triste tomou os lábios carnudos de Rose, arrancando um aperto do seu coração.

_ Eu estou bem, só fiquei um pouco enjoado. – disse Draco com sinceridade, afinal não era de toda mentira. Ela só não precisava saber que isso acontecia com frequência. Pois mesmo desejando ter sua liberdade de volta, já não sabia se a queria possuir realmente. Pois se ele mesmo já não conseguia mais se sentir limpo, como podia esperar que os outros o tratassem com respeito fora daquelas paredes. Draco agora sempre seria um meretriz. Outros não podiam saber, mas ele sempre saberia e isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo pensar que talvez isso que agora possuía já era o bastante. Era tudo que poderia ser.

Rose beijou-lhe a face e o puxou pela mão até sua penteadeira. O fez sentar na cadeira e ela ocupou o mesmo banquinho de sempre. Draco passou-lhe a escova e em silencio Rose começou a escovar lhe o cabelo.

Draco não sabia quando decidiu deixar o cabelo crescer, mas agora já não se importava que ele lhe tomasse a costa inteira e um pouco além. Rose trabalhou em seus cabelos até ver Draco pescando de sono e com uma habilidade toda feminina, ela o trançou o amarrando no final com um elástico.

_ Durma com tranquilidade que em algumas horas pedirei a algumas das meninas trazerem-lhe seu almoço. – Sorriu agradecido e permitiu que ela trocasse seus forros de cama com um aceno de varinha. – Desça após almoçar, gostaria de ter sua companhia em uma caminhada. Precisa sair um pouco desse quarto, ou vai acabar enlouquecendo.

Voltou assentir. Afinal o que ele ganharia negando a ela algo como uma simples caminhada? Nada.

_ Tenha bons sonhos meu precioso. – Desejou ela já da porta.

Deitado em meio a novos lençóis Draco a respondeu com educação e sonolento.

_ Você também, Rose.

Sem mais, ela apagou a luz e retirou-se. Draco adormeceu.

oOo

Draco acordou aquela tarde com batidas em sua porta. Sentou-se na cama e pediu para que entrassem, era apenas uma das meninas. Sorriu para o rosto juvenil e fez sinal para ela se aproximar. Luna era uma das poucas que gostava de conversar de vez enquando ou sempre que podiam.

Seus cabelos loiros e pele branca como a sua e íris de um preto profundo, arrematava para Draco a imagem de uma velha amiga de escola. Uma que ficou sabendo, que fora a única que ainda o procurou depois de um tempo. Pansy. Parara talvez pelo cansaço, afinal até os jornais já o dava por morto. Por que seus amigos não fariam o mesmo?

Luna sentou-se em sua cama e colocou a bandeja recheada de guloseimas matinais a sua frente. Draco lhe sorriu agradecido e deu uma dentada em seu pão predileto, que era coberto com creme e coco.

_ Adoro vê-lo comer esse pão. – Ela comentou com sua voz infantil. Realmente Luna poderia ser confundida facilmente com Pansy. – Como foi sua noite? Precisa que eu te prepare um banho de sais?

Draco poderia até dizer que Luna, depois de Rose era a única que confiava ali. Luna com sua gentileza era a única que cuidava de seus ferimentos, quando algum cliente se excedia. No começo fora difícil permitir que pessoas além dele vissem seus ferimentos. Mas quando você vive nessa vida a primeira coisa que aprende é que as únicas pessoas nas quais você pode se apoiar, são aquelas que passam pelo mesmo sofrimento que os seus. E Luna foi a primeira que lhe estendeu a mão ignorando suas palavras ferinas e suas caretas de sarcasmo.

Uma fiel amiga.

_ Quatro, o negro e aquele castanho de cabelos compridos apareceu. – Foi sua única resposta e para Luna isso bastava para informar que sua noite fora horrível.

Sem nenhuma palavra ela se pôs de pé e caminhou para seu banheiro. Enquanto comia, ouviu a banheira se enchendo e após uns minutos ouviu o ar ser preenchidos pela música que Luna mais gostava de cantarolar. Sua música preferida, também.

Luna retornou ao quarto sorrindo e retirou a bandeja de sua cama, o ajudou a se levantar e como uma mãe o guiou até a banheira, colocando-o deitado e com uma bucha trabalhou com ela todo seu corpo. Com movimentos tão leves que fez Draco fechar os olhos e aspirar o cheiro de camomila que se desprendia da agua.

Acabou adormecendo e Draco tinha ciência que somente acordou, por que Luna o despertou.

_ Hora de sair dorminhoco. Madame Rose ainda te espera para uma caminhada. – disse ela rindo de minha careta de desgosto. – Draco, você sabe que não faz bem ficar trancado nesse quarto, estamos preocupadas com você. Deveria fazer amizade com os outros três rapazes. – aconselhou ela enquanto o ajudava a colocar o roupão.

_ Eu estou bem, Luna. Você e Rose que se preocupam a toa.

Luna ainda o ajudou a se vestir. E com ela pendurada em seu braço desceram para a sala de estar, onde encontraram Rose sentada no sofá bebendo vinho. Draco ainda viu pelo canto dos olhos, Luna revirar os olhos, perante a bebida que Rose bebia.

_ Madame, a senhorita sabe que não pode beber muito, já basta à bela quantidade que sorve todas as noites. – Repreendeu Luna indo até a ruiva tirando-lhe a bebida das mãos.

_ Luna, minha criança, tamanha preocupação com o tempo deixa a pele enrugada. – disse Rose rindo das próprias palavras. Quando seus olhos azuis caíram sobre Draco ela sorriu com um carinho que só atribuía a ele.

_ Meu precioso decidiu descer. Venha Draco, me leve para passear. – pediu ela com sua infantilidade tão bem conhecida.

Todos naquela casa eram novos demais. Draco com seus vinte três, Luna com vinte e um, e Madame Rose com apenas vinte seis, novas demais para fazer o que fazia. Mas às vezes a vida não te dar escolhas e no caso de Draco, às vezes ela te lança sem nem ao menos você ter consciência.

_ Luna, poderia cuidar de tudo por aqui?

_ Claro, Madame. Faça nosso menino sorrir. – Respondeu Luna piscando para Draco de forma coquete.

Draco revirou os olhos e Rose gargalhou.

_ Diga para Lucas ir encomendar mais bebidas com nosso fornecedor. –Avisou Rose parando no batente da porta.

_ Pode deixar, tomarei conta de tudo.

Rose se virou para Draco com carinho e pegando em sua mão o guiando para a rua movimentada de Paris.

_**-X-**_

_Tudo que eu quero fazer_

_É trocar essa vida por algo novo_

_Tomando posse do que eu não tive_

_**-X-**_

Como toda caminhada que Draco fazia com Rose que se resumia em ir até a travessa da Rue Jean-Baptiste Pigalle com a Rue Douai e entrar no Café Brisserie, um dos cafés mais conhecidos daquela redondeza de Paris. Eles sentavam na quarta mesa da vidraça e pediam um café normal e bem forte. Draco se colocava a olhar para fora e Rose falava coisas desnecessárias e corriqueiras.

Naquele período da tarde, Pigalle ainda era parcamente movimentada; mas assim que o meio da noite chegasse àqueles cafés e casas noturnas se lotariam de jovens solteiros, ou pessoas casadas em procura de diversão.

E como uma das poucas casas de cabarés daquela rua, a casa de Madame Rose; como era prontamente reconhecida, enxeria-se de clientes. Mas Draco naquele momento não tinha que se preocupar com isso, apenas tinha que olhar pela vidraça da Brisserie e observar as pessoas passando pela rua, sejam elas estando apressadas ou não.

Draco gostava de observar pessoas estranhas. Às vezes se imaginava como alguma delas, somente andando, passeando por aquela rua. Mas isso só o fazia no final de tudo se sentir ainda mais inferior, ainda mais infeliz. Aos olhos acinzentados a todos que avistavam eram mais livres do que ele. Mais felizes do que ele. E no final talvez sejam mesmo, mas Draco já não tinha animo e nem força para tentar mudar sua vida.

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios sem sentido pela voz sedosa de Rose.

_ Desculpe-me Rose, mas não ouvi o que disse. – Desculpou-se ele com as bochechas rosadas.

Rose suspirou e tomou suas mãos nas dela em um gesto de conforto, deixando assim as canecas de cafés fumegantes no meio de seus braços.

_ Draco nos últimos dois anos me vejo, preocupada com sua saúde. – Olhos azuis lhe olharam novamente com pena e foi Draco quem suspirou dessa vez.

_ Estou bem. – respondeu ele já um pouco impaciente por ter aquela conversa novamente. Pois puta que pariu, ele sabia que seu corpo estava perdendo peso. Ele sabia que seus olhos tinham olheiras profundas decorrentes das noites e dias em claros que passava com frequência. Tinha ciência que sua aparência não era uma das melhores, mas também sabia que não era uma das piores. Sabia que seu humor estava instável também, mas isso se devia ao fato da pressão que sofria nos últimos anos.

Será que todos não poderiam esquecê-lo por um minuto? Afinal, ainda não era o queridinho dos clientes? Então, para que tamanha demonstração de preocupação?

_ Às vezes me pergunto a quem você tenta enganar ao repetir isso. A quem faz a pergunta, da qual não acredita em uma só letra de sua afirmação, ou a você mesmo, com a desculpa para se sentir melhor. – As feições de Rose eram severas, quase ferinas, quando proferiu aquelas palavras.

Draco quis dizer que era uma grande idiotice o que ela lhe dizia, queria desmenti-la, mas se viu paralisado. Pois era verdade. Não estava nada bem. Mas o que Rose queria que ele fizesse? Sair da casa dela estava fora de cogitação, afinal para onde iria sem dinheiro? Claro que ele ganhava uma boa quantia com seus clientes, era uns dos poucos que recebia bem, lá dentro. Mesmo assim permanecia a pergunta: para onde iria? O que poderia fazer, além do que já fazia?

Não queria mais uma aventura, só queria coexistir. Simples assim.

_ Tem que parar de culpar a si mesmo e aos outros pelo que te aconteceu.

Em um movimento quase brusco puxou suas mãos para si, derrubando quase sua xicara de café no processo, e dispensou um olhar frio para a ruiva a sua frente.

_ Eu não culpo nem a mim e nem a ninguém pelo que me aconteceu e pelo que me acontece. Hoje o que vivo e o que deixo de viver é uma escolha minha. Mas mesmo assim não sou obrigado a gostar ou desgostar do que faço com minha vida. – disse em um sussurro congelante.

O silencio reinou mais um pouco e os olhos cinza voltaram a invejar as pessoas que passavam pela rua.

_ Sua dívida que você mesmo criou para si mesmo está perdoada, quando quiser ir embora se sinta à vontade, precioso. – Draco não a encarou, mas pode ver pelo canto dos olhos ela se pôr de pé e depositar uma nota da moeda francesa na mesa de madeira escura. – Não posso continuar vendo sua destruição e não fazer nada para mudar isso, Draco. Só Deus sabe o quanto te quero ao meu lado, mas ele também sabe que meu desejo nunca foi destruí-lo, mas apenas te dar um modo para ter uma vida melhor, quando fosse a hora certa.

_ Eu nunca te pedir uma chance para uma vida melhor, apenas te pedir abrigo e emprego. Simples assim. – a voz saiu profunda de sua garganta. Rose inclinou sobre a mesa e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

_ Mesmo assim sua dívida comigo está perdoada e paga há muito tempo. Fique, - disse ela segurando seus ombros. Impedindo assim que Draco se levantasse. – Fique e aproveite essa tarde linda.

E sem mais a ruiva deixou o Café sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Pela vidraça Draco ainda a viu caminhar pela calçada em direção para a própria casa. E não querendo mais ficar parado colocou mais uma nota em cima da que Rose já havia deixado e se retirou do estabelecimento seguindo para o lado contrário que a ruiva tomara.

Pigalle era uma rua bem extensa, mas Draco não se importou de percorrê-la. Quando deu por si novamente estava dentro de uma locomoção que os Trouxas chamam de metro. A grande locomoção de metal o levou para um destino que desconhecia. Draco apenas se sentou em um dos vários bancos vazios e se pôs a olhar pela pequena janela, onde só se desenhava uma grande imensidão escura por conta da parca luminosidade que o túnel proporcionava.

Draco já havia ponderado sair da casa de Madame Rose e tentar uma vida diferente, um emprego menos sôfrego e mais humano. Mas sempre que esse pensamento e essa vontade vinham a sua mente acompanhada delas vinham também a imagem do seu passado. O passado que decorreu a partir da véspera do seu aniversário de dezoito anos até o dia que apareceu a porta da casa de Madame Rose pedindo abrigo e comida.

Aquele passado era o único que o fazia recuar de qualquer esperança. Aquele passado destruiu tudo que um dia possuiu. Hoje era apenas um material dispensável. Não podia ser diferente. Não queria ser diferente. Não conseguia ser diferente. E era isso que Rose não conseguia entender. Jamais conseguiria se salvar sozinho, quando ele mesmo sentia uma vontade doentia de tirar a própria vida.

Levou as mãos ao rosto e as afastou em seguida para encara-las e nota-las molhadas pelo seu choro calado e discreto. Um sofrimento silencioso.

Draco suspirou e seu único desejo era que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

_**-X-**_

_Esse não é o fim_

_Esse não é o começo_

_É só uma voz como uma revolta_

_Balançando cada melhoria_

_Mas você ouve o tom_

_E o ritmo violento_

_Embora as palavras pareçam firmes_

_Algo se esvazia dentro delas_

_**-X-**_

Quando apareceu na casa de Madame Rose essa já estava completamente lotada de jovens e senhores figurões. Todos ricos e bem vestidos, homens e até mulheres que podiam pagar aquilo que aqueles corpos que desfilavam com elegância pediam.

Draco viu Luna lhe sorri, sentada no sofá ao lado de um homem por volta dos trinta anos. Homem que tinha a mão na altura de sua virilha, acariciando a coxa de sua amiga em uma intenção obvia do que queria.

Draco também avistou Rose vir até ele, abandonando o piano. Os braços finos rodearam seu pescoço em um abraço carinhoso.

_ Desculpe-me se fui rude hoje à tarde. – pediu ela com sua voz sedosa.

_ Não se preocupe, mas se faz questão eu te desculpo. – Draco lhe sorriu com carinho. – Me dê umas duas horas e pode mandar o primeiro cliente.

Rose balançou a cabeça negando.

_ Hoje não, descanse.

Draco tirou o sorriso carinhoso colocando em suas feições um olhar frio.

_ Rose, você não pode.

Ela colocou os braços em riste com o próprio corpo e lhe olhou com suas íris azuis frias como gelo, medindo força.

_ Sim, eu posso. Eu posso enquanto você for meu empregado.

_ Então eu posso muito bem usar meu corpo em outro lugar.

Os dois ficaram se encarando de forma firme. Draco sabia que Rose ponderaria tudo naqueles minutos de silencio. Absolutamente tudo.

_ Certo Draco, vai ser como você deseja.

E sem mais Draco se afastou sem dispensar um olhar na direção de ninguém.

No quarto fez o de sempre fumou como uma caipora; vomitou o pouco que tinha comido durante o dia e por último tomou banho.

O primeiro cliente apareceu um pouco atrasado do horário que combinara com Rose, mas não se importou. O homem por volta dos quarenta lhe sorriu com galanteio e o tomou nos braços, beijando sua boca com volúpia e luxuria.

As mãos fortes retirou-lhe o roupão e em seguida guiou sua mão para a ereção que ele queria sua atenção. E Draco deu a atenção que aquele cliente buscava, chupou, mordeu, lambeu e se deixou penetrar.

A penetração era raivosa, era sem nenhuma consideração ou preparo e enquanto sentia seu corpo sendo rasgado em dois, só pensou em uma coisa: que pela manhã precisaria novamente do banho revigorante de Luna.

Aquela noite recebeu uma mulher, era raro, mas elas sempre que possível apareciam. Para Draco com mulheres era complicado, pois ali ele sabia que teria que atuar como ativo, atuar com toques carinhosos, beijos adocicados e tudo que as mulheres buscam, mas normalmente não tem em casa.

Aquela cliente era bastante conhecida para Draco. Já havia servido a em outras noites. Com um sorriso gentil se aproximou dela e beijou-lhe a boca com doçura e calma. Ela era jovem, um pouco mais velha que ele, seus cabelos castanhos caiam em cachos por toda a extensão das costas. Uma bela mulher.

Mas Draco não falava com seus clientes. Os recebia, dava o que eles buscavam e por fim eles iam embora. Sem eles conhecerem seu nome e sem Draco conhecer os deles. Não era para ter intimidade além da que oferecia. Intimidade além daquela de possuir seu corpo, significava sentimentos e Draco não oferecia isso e muito menos buscava por isso.

As mãos leves correram pelo seu corpo, os lábios carnudos beijaram seu tórax. Draco a parou no meio do movimento deitou-a em sua cama. Posicionou-se no meio das pernas torneadas e acariciou lhe os peitos volumosos; beijou-lhe no meio das pernas e enquanto sua língua trabalhava ouvia os gemidos luxuriosos preencher seus ouvidos e cada canto de seu quarto.

No minuto seguinte estava penetrando-a com todo cuidado e sensibilidade. Aquilo era uma forma diferente de ser rompido, de se sentir roubado. Pois ali seu corpo estava animado da forma necessária para poder dar o prazer que aquela cliente buscava e isso o irritava mais do que ser penetrado.

Com um sorriso gentil ela colocou as notas em sua cabeceira e após roubar-lhe mais um beijo saiu de seu quarto, pelo menos por aquela noite.

Aquela era sua terceira cliente da noite. E após se limpar estava agora esperando pelo quarto cliente, mas que após meia hora sabia que nunca viria. Bufou irritado, sugou a última gota de tabaco e colocando um robe preto de seda, saiu de seu quarto descendo as escadas e deixando seus ouvidos apreciar a música leve que Rose deveria estar tocando diante do piano.

Luna foi a primeira a vê-lo descer as escadas e com olhos arregalados veio ao seu encontro.

_ Draco, por que desceu? Você jamais desceu. – Ela o abordou, preocupada.

Draco sorriu-lhe com carinho.

_ Está tudo bem, me diz por que não subiu mais ninguém? – perguntou com a voz manhosa.

Luna pareceu corar e seus olhos pretos desviaram-se dos seus.

_ Rose... – E sem precisar ouvir mais nada Draco se direcionou para a pianista, mas Luna o segurou no meio do caminho. – Draco, nós só estamos preocupadas com você. Veja seu estado agora...

Draco liberou seu braço com brutalidade e desferiu para Luna um olhar congelante.

_ O corpo e a vida são meus e eu espero que parem de tentar controla-los por mim e contra minha vontade. - E sem mais a dizer ou ouvir caminhou até um cliente que lhe sorria do bar da casa.

Draco caminhou com elegância e sentou-se ao lado dele.

_ Me paga uma bebida? – perguntou com olhos brilhosos.

O homem de corpo forte e sorriso branco, assentiu, colocando a mão em sua perna afastando seu robe daquela área. Draco olhou para a mão leviana e para o dono desta e sem nenhum pudor levou a mão deste para mais perto de sua virilha. Seu corpo dobrou em direção ao moreno e com a voz rouca se ofereceu como uma mercadoria barata.

_ Quer conhecer meu quarto? Podemos beber lá em cima.

Draco nunca tinha falado com um cliente, eles simplesmente subiam. Aquela era sua primeira vez lá em baixo, pegando seu próprio cliente e isso o fazia sentir ainda mais nojo de si mesmo. Mas não estava na hora de se entregar para o desespero, tinha que fazer Rose pagar pelo seu atrevimento. E para isso só tinha uma maneira...

Com um sorriso pervertido segurou a mão do homem e o guiou escada a cima sobre o olhar de Luna e de uma Rose indignada, mas que não fizeram nada para impedi-lo. Draco aquela noite ainda desceu mais seis vezes, após aquela. Seu corpo estava destruído, sua alma já o havia abandonado há muito tempo aquela noite. E em movimentos sistemáticos Draco ainda atendeu mais clientes do que seu corpo suportava e no fim daquela noite se encontrava sangrando mais fundo do que seus olhos seriam capazes de ver.

E por um minuto em meio a sua birra e suas dores desejou que sua alma nunca voltasse e com sorte ela levaria também o ar de seus pulmões.

_**-X-**_

_Com os braços no alto_

_Como se estivéssemos nos segurando a algo_

_Que é invisível_

_Pois estamos vivendo à mercê_

_Da dor e do medo_

_Até morrermos_

_Esquecermos_

_Deixarmos tudo desaparecer_

_**-X-**_

oOo

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que todos que venham a ler tenha gostado desse capitulo, foi bastante difícil escrevê-lo na época sim época faz um tempinho já...kkkk Mas depois de muito enrolar em fim terminei essa fic com doze capítulos e esse é só o primeiro ;)

Me digam se gostaram, se choraram, se encantaram, se odiaram, se achou muito erro gramatical..kkkkkkk Me falem tudo o retorno de vocês é muito importante.

Diferente das outras fic em aberto no meu site aqui essa eu tenho completa então se querem a continuação me mimem muito...kkkkkkkkkkkk

Desculpem a demora, mas mesmo amando escrever eu ainda tenho meus momentos de Memory Stop - como gosto de chamar.

Ghost é uma fic chameguinho, em minha mente ela cresceu de forma exorbitante, porém para que não ficasse cansativo fechei com onze capítulos e um bônus.

Mimem-me e eu os mimarei com mais capítulos ^^

Obs: Draco nessa fic já quase nem tem nenhum rastro de sua personalidade se não gostam dele mais dependente, sofrido e coisa e tals estão lendo a fic errada, pois do inicio ao fim Draco será cada vez mais, mais destruído e chorara rios de lagrimas, fara coisas que a personalidade do Draco que estamos acostumados não faria, mas lembrem esse 'meu' Draco passou por muita coisa é impossível se manter intacto.

Obrigado pela atenção!

Bjos e abraços de urso

Jessy

s2


	2. Capitulo 2

**GHOST**

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **Pós-guerra - Quando os fantasmas se tornam maior que você... O que você faria? Enfrentaria-os? Fugiria? Enlouqueceria? Abraçaria-os? ou simplesmente se esqueceria? Obliviate é a solução ou se prostituir seria a melhor saída? Draco tenta encontrar essas respostas enquanto corre de um passado com olhos verdes. **  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para a de futuros leitores.

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

_ DRACO.

Em meio a sua letargia, por conta das dores que sentia ouviu a voz de Luna gritar-lhe seu nome em desespero. Mas Draco se encontrava tão acabado e dolorido que seu único movimento como resposta foi um pequeno gemido de lamuria.

Sentiu mãos tremulas lhe segurar o rosto e dedos desesperados percorrer os pontos de seu corpo que mais doía. Mas Draco sabia que aqueles dedos jamais chegariam ao ponto exato de sua dor, pois a maior de todas elas já não poderia mais ser curada ou acariciada. Estava morrendo. Draco sabia disso. Estava morrendo da forma mais lenta que alguém poderia morrer e no final o único culpado seria unicamente ele.

_ Por que Draco, por que fez isso, anjinho? – em meio a suplica de Luna uma lagrima rompeu de suas pestanas serradas.

Não queria fazê-la sofrer, essa nunca foi sua intenção. Só queria mostrar a Rose que o único dono de seu corpo era ele mesmo. Mas Draco não soube quando naquela noite ultrapassara seus próprios limites?! Não soube em que momento a dor anestesiara até seu bom senso?! Talvez nunca tivesse esse tal de 'bom senso', talvez esse bom senso, se perdeu em uma parte de seu passado. Draco não sabia bem dizer.

Só sabia que já não mais suportava viver.

Uma musica, a sua musica começou a soar em seus ouvidos em um cântico lamurioso. Luna cantava, Luna cantava somente para ele.

**_-X-_**

_A insensatez que você fez,_

_Coração mais sem cuidado,_

_Fez chorar de dor o seu amor,_

_Um amor tão delicado._

**_-X-_**

Lagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto como larva que rola pelo um vulcão ativo. Doía, doía mais do que poderia suportar. Por que sua vida era assim uma imensa insanidade, seu coração estava destruído. Às vezes acreditava que jamais teve realmente um inteiro. Que durante toda a trilha que percorreu ele foi se perdendo pelo caminho. Seja pelas suas palavras ferinas na época de escola ou por cada homem que deitou em sua cama, que teve seu corpo em meio a mãos lubricas e pungentes.

**_-X-_**

_Ah! Porque você_

_Foi fraco assim,_

_Assim tão desalmado._

_Ah! Meu coração_

_Quem nunca amou,_

_Não merece ser amado._

**_-X-_**

Draco nunca teve coragem, assim como agora não tinha coragem de seguir uma vida diferente daquela que possuía. Não tinha coragem de voltar para seu mundo, para sua casa e não tinha nem coragem de procurar por sua mãe. Narcisa não merecia olhar para alguém impuro como ele. Sua mãe não merecia ter um filho como ele.

Em meio a ultima frase daquela estrofe, Draco gargalhou em meio ao choro. Gargalhou, pois realmente em um passado longínquo ele se apaixonou. Apaixonou-se e esperou que essa pessoa o salvasse, mas ela nunca veio. Nunca lhe estendeu a mão. Nunca olhou em seus olhos, com amor e carinho.

Estava sozinho. Era um homem solitário. Era um meretriz solitário.

_ Draco pare, está me assustando. – disse Luna balançando seu corpo que se contorcia entre o choro e o riso afoito.

Seus olhos se abriram e encarou os pretos de sua amiga. Mas ela nunca foi à pessoa que ele queria ver e quando a compreensão o bateu, Draco correu. Correu para o ato que fazia todas as manhãs. O corpo destruído debruçou-se sobre o sanitário e vomitou. Vomitou, mesmo quando já não aguentava mais. Vomitou até sua garganta arder.

Sentiu Luna segurar-lhe os cabelos e ouviu-a chamar por Rose. Antes de sua apatia o levar para o mundo da inconsciência, conseguiu ainda ouvir o grito de Rose e um sorriso fraco adornou seus lábios brancos.

_Talvez a morte venha finalmente me buscar_ – pensou ele antes de cair inconsciente no chão frio do banheiro sentindo algo lhe descer pelo meio das pernas.

oOo

Luna mesmo de pouco conhecimento geral ali naquela casa, também era uma bruxa – uma nascida trouxa, para ser mais precisa. E foi com o coração ao solavanco e em meio à dor que com a ajuda de Madame Rose que depositou Draco em sua cama.

Luna não sabia descrever o estado que se encontrava Draco. Os hematomas, as mordidas, os arranhões e o sangue muito sangue. Ela e Rose sabiam que tudo aquilo ia além dos que seus olhos poderiam ver. E esse conhecimento doía. Doía pela certeza de saber que nenhuma delas podiam fazer nada por ele. Luna queria, mas Rose lhe sorria e dizia que as dores de Draco vinham além do dia que chegou aquela casa.

_ O que vamos fazer Madame? – perguntou Luna em meio ao seu choro silencioso.

Rose simplesmente balançou a cabeça negando.

_ Eu não sei mais o que fazer. O Dr. Adam não está na cidade. – Rose se sentou aos pés da cama e segurou as mãos de Draco. – Eu o desafiei ontem à noite. Draco como você pode ser tão impertinente? –se lamuriou a ruiva.

_ Eu conheço uma medica. – sugeriu a loira pensativa.

_ Quem? É bruxa? – perguntou Rose meio apreensiva.

Luna assentiu.

_ Mas ela não é daqui. – informou Luna.

_ E de onde ela é?

_ Londres, Inglaterra.

Rose se pôs de pé a encarando.

_ E de quem estamos falando?

_ Hermione Granger. É a única em quem confio. Fleur, minha amiga é cunhada do namorado dela. Conheci-a em uma das visitas que fiz a Fleur. Talvez ela nem me reconheça, mas Fleur... Eu posso pedir que ela interceda por nós.

_ Mas Luna, ela não pode colocar a identidade de Draco em risco. Não deixe que ela saiba de quem se trata até estar aqui. Vá entre em contato com ela, enquanto isso eu conjurarei uns feitiços de cura do qual tenho conhecimento.

E com um aceno de cabeça Luna deixou o quarto.

oOo

Hermione, agora com seus vinte cinco anos, era possuidora de uma carreira de sucesso. Uma mulher firme e uma medibruxa forte e habilidosa. Em suas mãos naquele quase quatro anos de serviço nunca deixara alguém morrer.

Aquela manhã estava mesmo abarrotada de serviço. Aquela semana parecia que a maioria das pessoas tirou para ficar doente ou se acidentar em algo perigoso demais. E para Hermione isso só significava uma coisa, não conseguiria ver Harry aquela tarde.

Hermione estava preocupada com o amigo, fazia tempo que Harry não entrava em contato com ela e nem com Rony, mas o ruivo soube que pelo menos no trabalho ele comparecia. Um suspiro soltou de seus lábios e com seu estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço saiu para mais uma visita nos quartos de seus pacientes. Mas Hermione foi barrada com a chegada de uma chamada pela rede de Flu.

Seus olhos castanhos caíram perante o rosto flutuante de Fleur.

_ Fleur, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou indo se ajoelhar em frente à lareira.

_ Sim, mas não é nada aqui em casa. Hermione, eu preciso de um favor um grande favor seu e isso inclui uma viagem para a França e só você pode me ajudar. – disse Fleur com seu sotaque carregado.

_ Mas Fleur... – tentou Hermione se explicar.

_ Por favor, eu te imploro. Uma amiga precisa de sua ajuda.

_ Certo me dê alguns minutos e já estarei em sua casa, só vou ver alguém para cobrir meu lugar por aqui. – avisou.

Fleur assentiu e sumiu em meio às brasas. Hermione bufou por puro cansaço e andou até o consultório ao lado do seu. Dr. Spencer há cobriria aquele dia. Pois também lhe devia um favor.

E foi após meia hora que Hermione aparatou na sala de Fleur. A loira lhe abraçou com carinho e a fez sentar servindo-lhe um pouco de chá.

_ Tenho uma chave de portal para você, para daqui vinte minutos.

_ E quem é sua amiga? – perguntou bebericando seu chá. Pois não conseguira tomar café da manha.

_ Bernard, Luna Bernard. Deve se lembrar dela. Luna esteve em meu casamento.

Hermione assentiu.

Claro que Hermione se lembrava. A conhecera no casamento da própria Fleur. Uma menina adorável, de atitudes leves. Se Hermione não se enganava lembrava-se dela lhe dizer que era um quarto veela. Ficara sabendo também que a família dela cairá na falência durante a guerra. Os pais se mataram e a filha deu como desaparecida.

_ Mas ela não estava desaparecida, Fleur? – a loira assentiu.

_ Sim, mas você entendera o porquê de seu desaparecimento. Tenho pouco tempo para te explicar muita coisa. Então o pouco que posso dizer é que a chave de portal te levara diretamente para a casa na qual ela se encontra hospedada. Ouça Hermione, Luna talvez não seja mais tão refinada como antes. O lugar onde ela se encontra talvez te faça se sentir ofendida. Mas peço que a ajude. Ela me pareceu realmente desesperada.

_ Em que situação ela se encontra? – perguntou Hermione depositando sua xicara na mesinha de centro.

_ Luna com a queda da família, me revelou essa manha que se tornara uma meretriz, Hermione.

_ Uma meretriz, mas como? – perguntou um tanto chocada com a imagem de Luna em seus trajes de gala e rosto de princesa.

Fleur negou.

_ Eu não sei, mas não temos tempo para isso. Ouça você estará indo para uma casa de mulheres e...

_ Ouça Fleur, eu não possuo nenhum preconceito em relação a isso, o que ela faz é como qualquer trabalho. Não me prendo a moralismos preconceituosos.

Fleur assentiu para ela sorrindo.

_ Certo, agora tome. Falta pouco. – disse a loira entregando a Hermione um garfo de cozinha. - Mande lembranças minhas para ela. Diga se ela quiser vir para Londres tentar uma vida diferente não estará sozinha.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Passarei sua mensagem. – assegurou-lhe Hermione com carinho.

_ Escreveria uma carta, mas não temos tempo para isso.

_ Ela lhe disse em que estado se encontra o paciente?

Fleur negou.

_ Somente me informou que precisava de sua ajuda, que o paciente se encontrava em um estado que parecia grave. Por conta de ter abusado em seu trabalho na noite passada.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Pediu também sigilo de sua parte. Disse que tudo que ver ou ouvir lá terá que ficar por lá. Parece importante e urgente.

Hermione voltou assentir, séria.

_ E por que não contataram um médico franceses?

Fleur deu de ombros.

_ Não sei bem, parece que o médico que as atende saiu em uma viagem. Disse que não poderia confiar esse caso a mais ninguém.

_ Ouça Fleur, eu não vou compactuar com algum abuso sexual não concedido.

_ Eu sei e disse isso a ela. Mas Luna me garantiu que não é nada relacionado a abuso.

_ Parece que deu minha hora. – avisou a castanha ao ver o garfo em sua mão brilhar. – Avise a Rony aonde me encontro e informe a ele que tentarei voltar para o jantar. Até mais Fleur.

_ Pode deixar que eu digo sim. Mande minhas lembranças a Luna e até mais ver.

E com um fisgo em seu estomago Hermione foi teletransportada para a França com a sensação de que algo grande descobriria nessa viagem.

E Hermione descobriu.

Descobriu com um gosto doce amargo batendo em seu intimo pela sua descoberta. Mas engoliu aquela sensação entre a confusão e piedade, e foi como uma médica que cuidou daquele corpo totalmente danificado. Entre tônicos e poções de autopoder curativo trabalhou em todo o corpo de Malfoy. Sim Malfoy. Quem diria que um dia Malfoy precisaria da ajuda de uma nascida trouxa como ela ou pior que Hermione fosse a primeira a tomar conhecimento do paradeiro do até então considerado morto Draco Malfoy? Impossível.

Luna estava todo tempo ao seu lado a ajudando em trabalhos simples, como pegar bandagens, preparar curativos, cortar esparadrapos. E com forme os hematomas se apresentavam aos seus olhos, Hermione se compadecia como nunca pensou em se compadecer por Malfoy um dia.

Entre exames e curativos a castanha tomava conhecimento do que a vida de Malfoy se tornara e quão longe ele chegou naquela noite depois que Luna, em uma hora atrás, reportara para ela. O que levara aquele garoto arrogante chegar a um ponto tão baixo? Tão desumano?

Afinal Malfoy diferente de muitos ali e diferente de Luna, ele ainda possuía sua herança, suas propriedades. Possuía uma mãe. Claro que Hermione tomou conhecimento do rapto de Malfoy, assim como também tomou conhecimento da ação dos aurores ao encontrar o cativeiro, que Malfoy nunca fora encontrado e por conta do seu desaparecimento do cativeiro e por conta dos depoimentos dos comensais capturados foi quase impossível não chegar à conclusão de sua morte.

Será que ele tinha conhecimento desses fatos? Será que ele sabia que sua mãe ainda coloca a foto dele entre as fotos de desaparecidos no Profeta Diário?

Com uma desculpa qualquer Hermione dispensou Luna do quarto e começou a cuidar dos ferimentos nas regiões intimas de Malfoy. Deus!Como Malfoy suportava aquela vida e por quê? – pensou Hermione ao se deparar com a região mais danificada do corpo do loiro se isso ainda era possível.

_ O que te aconteceu Malfoy? – perguntou para o silencio do quarto após ter configurado roupas de cama limpas para ele e o vestido com um pijama confortável. Conjurou um feitiço para limpar a boca e tirar os gostos das poções.

E com um ar de pesar Hermione se retirou do quarto e encontrou a tal de Madame Rose lhe esperando na sala, sozinha. A face tão branca quanto de Luna e Malfoy, estavam com os lábios da mesma cor. As mãos se remexiam em impaciência e algo mais. Hermione se aproximou fazendo um pouco de barulho para assim ser notada. A mulher alguns anos mais velha que ela, sorriu lhe tristemente e agradecida. E a pergunta tão habitual para castanha foi dita quase em um sussurro:

_ Como ele está?

Hermione sorriu com carinho, para acalma-la, pois a mulher parecia que entraria em choque a qualquer momento.

_ Agora se encontra estabilizado. Bem, acredito que nunca se encontrara bem se continuar a abusar do próprio corpo assim. – seu tom era mesclado de calma e repreensão, fazendo assim a mulher cair novamente no sofá e levar as mãos no rosto e chorar.

Pega desprevenida por tamanha atitude de autoflagelação, Hermione arregalou os olhos sem saber bem o que fazer. Sua primeira ação foi buscar em suas coisas uma poção calmante que ofereceu a moça que aceitou de bom grado e assim que o choro sessou e só restou à expressão sofrida esculpida em uma face de culpa, Hermione se sentou ao lado da mulher.

_ Ele se encontra bem, mas minha preocupação como medica vem ao fato de seu estado psicológico. Ele pelo que me contaram submeteu o próprio corpo a algo irracional, algo que levou seu corpo a degradação e esgotamento total de energia. Não vou mentir sobre o que consta nos altos médicos que obtive.

_ Por favor, me conte o que ele tinha ou que ainda possui?- sua pergunta era recheada de culpa e preocupação. Uma preocupação tão forte que comoveu a castanha.

Hermione a olhou com uma mescla de carinho e pena.

_ Teve três hemorragias internas, tive que reconstruir seu canal anal e tive que concertar seus pulmões também danificados por causa do tabaco usado em altas doses. Mas o que me surpreendeu foram os hematomas que seu corpo já possuía e que cicatrizaram por conta própria e com a ajuda de péssimos feitiços de cura.

Os olhos azuis a fitaram confusos.

_ Draco nunca foi dado a isso, eu tenho certeza. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele exagerou e que eu não consegui controla-lo. – Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente. - O que quer dizer com isso?

_ Quero dizer que Draco Malfoy trás nos pulsos marcas de tentativa clara de suicídio. – disse com raiva deixando seu lado medico falar mais alto na situação que se encontrava.

_Àquela hora já deverá ter perdido o jantar com Rony_ – pensou Hermione enquanto via a mulher ruiva se levantar e começar a andar de um lado para o outro e subitamente parar e encarar os olhos castanhos de forma firme.

_ Eu te garanto doutora que não sabia desse descontrole de Draco, mas falarei com ele.

_ Ele está sedado no momento deve acordar somente amanhã por volta do meio dia. – A ruiva assentiu.

_ Agradeço sua disposição em se deslocar de tão longe somente para atendê-lo sobre um pedido de Luna. – Agradeceu a ruiva solicita.

_ Antes que eu me vá poderia chamar Luna para que eu possa me despedir? – a ruiva voltou a assentir. Mas antes de se retirar da sala a tal Rose se voltou para Hermione com um olhar triste.

_ Sei o que todos pensam de pessoas como eu, Doutora. Mas eu não prendo ninguém nessa casa e não submeto nenhum deles a nada que não queira. Mata-me, só de pensar por um minuto que Draco se encontra assim por minha culpa. Por um descuido meu.

_ Eu não a julgo, Madame. Eu apenas tento proteger meus pacientes de uma nova recaída como essa. O abuso de atividades nocivas está claro no caso do Malfoy.

A ruiva assentiu.

_ E esse conhecimento me faz sentir uma culpa que não sei explica-la, mas chamarei Luna. Mas antes quero que não reporte para ninguém sobre o nome dele e nem sobre esse lugar. Draco jamais me perdoaria se eu não tomasse esse cuidado.

E Hermione assentiu um tanto contrariada. Mas mesmo assim deu sua palavra.

_ Eu dou minha palavra. – disse ela, séria.

Rose saiu e minutos depois Luna desceu com o semblante mais tranquilo. Hermione passou para o conhecimento da loira as palavras de Fleur, fazendo Luna sorrir de forma triste.

_ Luna sabe que pode tentar uma vida diferente dessa na Inglaterra. Podemos te ajudar. – disse Hermione sorrindo para a francesinha, oferecendo sua ajuda.

_ Por enquanto eu não posso. Mas assim que eu resolver uma coisa, eu prometo que aceitarei a proposta sua e de Fleur. Mas tem algo mais forte que me prende aqui na França.

Hermione assentiu já desconfiada do que se tratava.

_ Certo, pode me contatar nos dois endereços que te dei, virei a qualquer momento. – se ofereceu Hermione solenemente. Luna assentiu compadecida de sua ajuda.

_ Obrigada, mas vá ou perdera sua chave de portal.

Hermione assentiu pegando o garfo que já brilhava e com um pequeno e ultimo aceno para Luna foi puxada de forma grotesca pela chave de portal que a lançou no meio de sua sala de estar em seu apartamento.

E naquela noite Hermione não dormiu, ponderando cada descoberta que obteve aquele dia e o que faria diante dela.

oOo

Quando Draco foi puxado de seu mundo de inconsciência a primeira coisa que teve ciência foi dor, muita e muita dor. Embaixo de suas pestanas sentiu seus olhos lagrimejarem. Seu corpo estava paralisado diante de tamanha força negativa. Anestesiando certos pontos que pensava já nem mais possuir.

Com medo de abrir os olhos e encontrar o olhar, o mesmo olhar de pena e desespero nos olhos de Luna, decidiu por apurar os ouvidos. Silencio. Tudo estava silencioso para ele. Tudo estava calmo. Uma calma torturante de dor e sofrimento. Nada do que não merecia como recompensa, pela burrice que fez.

Perante a esse pensamento sua mente foi assaltada com imagens tão mais brutais que a dor que dominava seu corpo e tão mais lascivas que fez seu estomago se revirar no intimo de sua barriga. Tão nojentas e imundas que fez seu corpo desejar agua, tanta agua que nela seria capaz de se afogar.

E novamente a sensação de que a morte estava próxima o assaltou. E Draco desejou dormir, dormir para sempre. Mas essa ideia foi roubada de sua mente, por conta da reviravolta de seu estomago, os espasmos se sobrepôs a dor e sem pensar Draco abriu os olhos e olhando tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo se arrastou até os pés de seu poço e de sua mais autoflagelação.

Estava perdido.

Vomitou, vomitou como todas às vezes, até a dor da garganta ser maior que os espasmos de seu estomago. E ali quase deitado sobre o sanitário e abraçado a ele, chorou. Chorou um choro desesperado. Um choro que pedia por um socorro que ninguém mais poderia concedê-lo, pois sua doença não tinha mais cura.

E mesmo ouvindo passos e gritos apressados Draco não interrompeu sua demonstração clara do que muitos chamavam 'fundo do poço'. Sim era lá que ele estava e ninguém podia salva-lo, pois Draco já não estendia mais as mãos para isso acontecer. A morte já era mais que bem vinda. Era sua pura necessidade. Sua ultima esperança de paz e repouso.

Desmaiou.

oOo

_ DRACO ACORDA. ACORDA JÁ. VAMOS... – sentiu seu corpo sendo sacudido, mas aquele escuro de sua mente e sentidos eram tão bem mais acolhedores. Draco não queria acordar, será que ninguém entendia isso? – PORRA DRACO... Acorda, por favor, acorda... NÃO ME FAZ ISSO, VAMOS DRACO...

Draco sabia quem o chamava podia até ver os cabelos loiros dela se avoaçarem perante seus olhos, mas estava tão cansado. Tão cansado de seguir em frente. Tão exausto de procurar uma solução para tudo aquilo.

Mas mesmo assim os olhos cinza se abriram. Abriu-se para voltarem a se fechar perante a dor do seu corpo. Resmungou algo e as mãos foram levadas por vontade própria até o ponto da dor, mas elas nunca chegaram ao ponto exato...

_ Os remédios Luna pega os remédios. – pediu a voz estraçalhada de preocupação de Rose.

E seus ouvidos captaram os passos apresados correr por todo seu quarto, depois sentiu um liquido amargo descer lhe pela garganta como farpas. Seu estomago se revirou e em meio ao desespero de vomitar ali mesmo tentou correr, mas dois pares de braços lhe segurou no lugar.

Abriu os olhos arregalados e suplicantes, revoltado até, mas as quatro íris que o encarava naquele momento eram mais intimidadoras que as suas.

_ Tem que lutar contra isso. – mandou Rose, irritada. – O que esta tentando fazer hem? O que quer?Se matar?

Draco virou o rosto para a janela fugindo do poder daqueles olhos azuis e dos orbes pretas que lhe fitava com dor e pena e naquele momento percebeu que estava em sua cama novamente.

_ Não importa. A vida é minha, eu faço dela o que quero. – disse de forma amarga. Ouviu um copo sendo jogado na parede e se estilhaçar e deduziu que fora efeito da raiva de Rose perante suas palavras, mas Draco a ignorou.

_ Suicídio. Suicídio Draco. Chegou tão longe assim? Tão fundo?

_ Saí do meu quarto. – ordenou feroz.

_ Para que? Para você se matar?

As íris cinza caíram perante as azuis tempestuosas e os olhos de Draco, encararam-na tão frios e sem vida, que Rose deu um passo para trás. Um sorriso torto se desenhou nos lábios pálidos e uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto já lavado de Luna.

_ A gente não pode atentar sobre algo que já não se pode mais ser chamado de vivo. – Com indiferença Draco observou uma lagrima descer pelo rosto de Rose e quando ela voltou a encara-lo seus olhos eram igualmente frios.

_ Você pode morar aqui, mas nessa cidade, nesse país você não trabalha mais vendendo seu corpo. Eu não vou compactuar com isso. Pois se existe um meio de te salvar eu vou busca-lo até nos confins do mundo se for necessário e se você tentar ir embora para continuar fazendo isso, eu te caço, Draco. Eu juro que te caço e depois mando o endereço de seu paradeiro para sua mãe.

Draco arregalou os olhos diante da ameaça e abaixou a cabeça.

_ Você não se atreveria.

_ Então tenta, apenas tenta. – e sem mais Rose se retirou batendo a porta atrás de si.

De forma silenciosa Luna se deitou ao seu lado entrando embaixo de suas cobertas e da forma mais carinhosa ela o abraçou como uma criança abraça um ursinho de pelúcia. E bem lentamente a voz serena e melodiosa de Luna invadiu seu corpo doente o anestesiando da maneira que somente ela sabia fazer. Cantando.

Draco fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela melodia que lhe era concedida. Era um cântico de compasso e letra triste, mas ele não se importou, era até reconfortante em meio a sua derrota e desgraça. Adormeceu se deixando embalar por aquela canção.

**-X-**

_Quando você estava em pé no meio da devastação_

_Quando você estava esperando na beira do desconhecido_

_Com o cataclisma desabando, por dentro gritando "Salve-me agora"_

_Você estava lá e possivelmente sozinho_

_Você sente frio e perdido em desespero_

_Você constrói a esperança, mas o fracasso é tudo que você conhece_

_Lembre-se de toda a tristeza e frustração_

_E deixe-a ir, deixe-a ir_

**_-X-_**

O céu estava claro aquela manhã, limpo e sereno. Mas parecia tão cinza. Um suspiro soltou dos lábios finos e os olhos mercúrio em meio a sua contemplação não notaram passos ecoarem pelo seu quarto.

Fazia um mês desde aquela fatalidade, mas sua vida era firmada em tantas fatalidades que a única coisa que pensou em relação aquilo que lhe aconteceu foi: que estava de pé não por ele, mas por um pedido que lhe foi feito em suspiro de dor e desespero: **_Você é tudo que tenho, salve-se por mim._**

Logo ele, que pensava que Luna era apenas uma amiga qualquer. Um sorriso triste contornou os lábios roseados enquanto Draco pensava quando ela se tornou tão ligada a ele. Não era amor de casal, era algo além, algo mais leal, mais seguro, mas mesmo assim grandioso e assustador...

Sentiu mãos rodearem sua cintura e uma respiração bater em seu pescoço como uma caricia silenciosa.

_ O dia está tão lindo, Madame Rose me intimou a tira-lo desse quarto. – olhos pretos que lhe enviavam um déjà vu, de um passado e de pessoas já esquecidas; o encararam com carinho. – Me acompanha nas compras, vai ser divertido... Prometo.

Luna riu com graciosidade e Draco revirou os olhos.

E ainda encarando aqueles olhos pretos como uma noite escura, mas mesmo assim aconchegante, deixou a mente vagar aos cuidados que aquela mulher lhe dispensou todo aquele mês, todo carinho e dedicação. Como poderia negar algo a ela?

**-X-**

_E em uma explosão de luz que cegou todos os anjos_

_Como se o céu tivesse explodido o paraíso em estrelas_

_Você sentiu a gravidade da graça suave caindo em um espaço vazio_

_Ninguém lá para pegá-lo em seus braços_

**_-X-_**

_ Aposto que será muito divertido. – seu tom era sarcástico, mas seus lábios sorriam para ela com carinho. Luna revirou os olhos e o puxou quarto a fora, apressada.

_ Farei você admitir no final do dia o quão divertido ele foi. – avisou Luna e Draco se deixou levar.

Ambos acenaram para Rose que estava sentada no sofá com uma das meninas que Draco não sabia o nome e saíram da casa para a rua pouco movimentada de Pigalle. Pegaram um ônibus e só desceram dele quando se encontravam no centro de Paris.

Entre risos e sorvetes eles correram por entre as pessoas apresadas entrando em uma loja aqui e outra ali. As sacolas nos braços de Draco só cresciam e entre seus resmungos de resignação Luna ria e comprava ainda mais.

_ Chega. – disse Draco de forma autoritária e olhar firme, assim que se viu sendo arrastado para mais uma loja de sapato. – Não pode gastar tanto assim. Luna, você deveria pensar em um futuro mais brilhante para você. – aconselhou ele dessa vez a puxando para um restaurante que disponham as mesas nas calçadas do outro lado da rua.

_ Igual você pensa para você? – revidou ela, não para magoa-lo, mas somente para constatar o obvio.

Draco fez cara feia para loira que riu se sentando em uma das mesas e jogando suas sacolas na cadeira vaga ao lado. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido e acabou fazendo o mesmo que ela ao se sentar.

O garçom não demorou em atendê-los. Viciada em vinhos, Luna pediu o almoço daquele dia ao seu gosto e paladar. E Draco ficou encarregado da sobremesa.

Draco levantou o olhar do cardápio que tinha em mãos para olhar uma Luna inquieta a sua frente. As mãos pequenas se mexiam agoniadas, os olhos pretos corriam de um lado para outro da rua e dos lábios saiam pequenos suspiros. Irritado com aquela demonstração de inquietude, Draco parou os dedos frenéticos com sua própria mão atraindo a atenção dos olhos pretos.

_ Fala. O que foi? – perguntou ele sem enrolação.

Luna deu de ombros.

_ Nada. – disse ela fazendo Draco a mirar com os olhos semicerrados.

_ Anda Luna, eu sei quando quer me dizer algo, vamos desembucha. – falou ele sem paciência na voz.

Luna soltou um suspiro e desviou o olhar do de Draco, fazendo o loiro questionar, que talvez a coisa seja mais séria do que pensou que seria a principio.

_ Eu recebi um convite para morar na Inglaterra. – as palavras se soltaram dos lábios de sua amiga nada mais que um sussurro, que mesmo com o cuidado denotado na voz ainda assim fez o corpo de Draco retesar, suas mãos suarem a frio e sua mente ser tomada por pesadelos de um passado a muito esquecido.

Luna o encarou com carinho e não deixou as mãos dele se afastarem das dela.

_ Foi uma amiga de infância que me fez a proposta, mas eu recusei. – finalizou ela com descaso e Draco se indignou com aquelas palavras.

_ Como assim recusou? – Luna deu de ombros, novamente mostrando descaso no assunto que ambos sabiam que era mais do que primordial e esperado.

_ Ainda não é meu momento de voltar. – concluiu Luna com a voz transbordando uma calma que Draco jamais possuiria; uma calma que era regada com uma doçura infantil.

Draco pensou em retrucar aquelas palavras absurda, mas o maldito do garçom escolheu aquele momento para vir com o vinho e a entrada do almoço. Como que para fugir do assunto Luna focou toda sua atenção na própria comida. Draco bufou de forma audível e se pôs a comer também.

Os olhos cinza iam do prato para as pessoas que passavam pela rua. E tentava a todo custo também fugir dos olhares que Luna distribuía vez ou outra para sua pessoa e foi perante um desses olhares que seu corpo se retesou, seus olhos se arregalaram e suas mãos deixaram a taça de vinho escorregar por entre os seus dedos trêmulos. E foi com o baque do vidro se estilhaçando no chão que o trouxe de seu estupor e fez Draco correr para dentro do restaurante como um gato escaldado.

Ele não poderia tê-lo visto, não poderia... – pesava Draco de forma quase desesperada diante de uma Luna que lhe fazia perguntas que naquele momento não tinha condições nem de ouvir e muito menos respondê-las. Sua concentração estava toda na vidraça que dava vista para a rua e ao lugar da onde acabara de fugir e Draco só esperava não ter sido notado.

Sentiu o desespero voltando com força e uma vontade louca de vomitar e seus sentidos sendo preenchido por um estupor que lhe era muito conhecido. Estava entrando em pânico. Draco sabia que precisava sair dali antes que desmaiasse ou vomitasse ali mesmo no salão do restaurante.

_ Luna, nós precisamos sair daqui. – avisou olhando para os lados em busca de outra saída além daquela que lhe trouxe para aquele salão.

Luna assentiu ao seu lado, tomada de uma preocupação atordoante.

_ Sim, só me deixe pagar a conta e vamos para casa. – Draco assentiu diante daquelas palavras e quando Luna pensou em se afastar, Draco segurou o braço frágil e com olhos apavorados pediu:

_ Rápido, Luna, rápido... Por favor...

Luna lhe presenteou com seu sorriso gentil e saiu em direção ao caixa. Minutos depois estava ao seu lado.

_ Vamos, só tenho que pegar minhas sacolas lá fora e de lá podemos ir para casa. – avisou Luna caminhando para a única porta a vista no restaurante. Mas Draco não a seguiu e quando a loira tomou esse conhecimento o olhou ainda parado no mesmo lugar negando enfaticamente com a cabeça. – Draco a saída é por aqui... – Mas Draco continuou negando e os olhos negros o olharam em uma preocupação desesperada. - Você está me assustando.

Diante dessas ultimas palavras Draco reagiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. E como se tivesse saindo de um transe, olhou a sua volta como se não reconhecesse onde estava e após um longo suspiro se pôs a caminhar até onde Luna estava parada o esperando e de lá ambos caminharam juntos para a saída, sobre os olhares curiosos dos funcionários e dos poucos clientes que ocupava as mesas mais próximas a eles.

Quando o loiro se viu longe da proteção das paredes do restaurante, Draco correu os olhos, apreensivo, para o ponto onde vira aqueles malditos olhos verdes e soltou o ar com força ao constatar que já não tinha mais ninguém por lá e com um sorriso torto nos lábios ajudou Luna a recolher suas sacolas.

_Paris já não era mais segura._

E foi com esse pensamento em mente que se trancou em seu quarto na mansão da Rue Pigalle. _Ali por enquanto estava seguro._

Mas uma pergunta não queria fugir da mente atordoada de Draco: O que aquele homem estava fazendo ali, logo em Paris?

E como sempre ele correu para o banheiro e Draco fez o que queria ter feito desde que seus olhos capturaram a imagem daquela maldita figura parada do outro lado daquela rua. Vomitou, chorou e vomitou de novo.

Estava sentindo muito medo, um desespero anormal. As imagens assaltavam sua mente fazendo com que sentisse seu corpo sujo, fazendo Draco acreditar que ainda estava no poder daquele maldito homem. Em meio ao choro e desespero arrancou a roupa do corpo sem se importar se as estavam rasgando ou não, apenas queria se livrar delas.

Draco se jogou embaixo da agua corrente do chuveiro e com uma bucha esfregou o corpo de forma frenética e raivosa. Com os olhos fechados sentia como se suas próprias mãos fossem as mãos daquele homem correndo pelo seu corpo.

Seu nariz podia até sentir o cheiro podre e insuportável daquele calabouço, sua boca era invadida pelo gosto asqueroso que sentia quando era obrigado a masturba-lo e engolir aquele líquido... Não aguentando a própria linha de raciocínio Draco acabou vomitando nos próprios pés.

E mesmo tentando, não conseguia abrir os olhos e se livrar daquelas imagens e sons. Por que ouvia... Ouvia os gemidos, as risadas, as arfadas, os xingamentos, os sons dos tapas que lhe deferiam contra seu próprio rosto e corpo.

_Por que ele estava ali? Por quê? _

E para Draco aquela pergunta só tinha uma resposta: ELE finalmente o encontrou. Pois Draco acompanhou as noticias de quando os aurores acharam seu cativeiro, acompanhou e os xingou pela incompetência daqueles malditos de não terem pego a única pessoa no meio daquela orgia de demônios que lhe fez mal.

E Draco se lavou e com aquela bucha esfregava seu corpo até sentir a pele queimar diante da dor, mas não parou. Ele não podia parar, ainda sentia as mãos, ainda sentia o cheiro podre em sua pele... Continuou...

De olhos fechados Draco não viu a agua começar a descer meio rosada para o ralo, e também não que em sua pele começa a abrir ferimentos de arranhura. Em sua mente a única coisa que importava era se livrar daquelas mãos e cheiros...

oOo

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que todos tenham gostado do capitulo passado, pois como disse amei escrever Ghost é uma das fic mais triste que me impus a escrever, concluidissima Ghost tem dois finais um triste triste e outro alegre alegre...kkkkkkkkkk

Fiquei muito triste por receber apenas um comentário nessa fic, mas creio que se deve as festas de fim de ano afinal todos merecemos viajar...kkkkk Mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei muito feliz por ter recebido aquele comentário hiper fofo, sim você pode com toda certeza cuidar do draquinho e olha que o bichinho tem muito que sofrer muito que ser amado e cuidado aiai aiai

Mas antes de me despedir que desejar a todos mesmo atrasadinho um Começo de ano maravilhoso e que muito yaoi entre em nossa vida assim como Drarry

obrigado mais uma vez pela atenção

bjos e abraços de urso

Jessy

s2


	3. Chapter 3

**GHOST**

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **Pós-guerra - Quando os fantasmas se tornam maior que você... O que você faria? Enfrentaria-os? Fugiria? Enlouqueceria? Abraçaria-os? ou simplesmente se esqueceria? Obliviate é a solução ou se prostituir seria a melhor saída? Draco tenta encontrar essas respostas enquanto corre de um passado com olhos verdes. **  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para a de futuros leitores.

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**_-X-_**

_Nesta despedida_

_Não há sangue_

_Não há álibi_

_Porque eu retirei arrependimento_

_Da verdade_

_De mil mentiras_

_Então deixe a compaixão chegar_

_E levar para longe_

_O que eu fiz_

_Eu vou me encarar_

_Para eliminar o que eu me tornei_

_Me apagar_

_E esquecer o que eu fiz_

**_-X-_**

Luna com um sorriso no rosto e na mente uma leve preocupação, caminhou com elegância até a porta do quarto de Draco. Ela já estava ficando acostumada aquela rotina. Quando acordava ia até ali e conferia se o loiro estava bem. Após terminar seus afazeres na casa ia até ali para fazer companhia a ele e muitas das vezes levando algo para obriga-lo a comer. E como agora, antes da casa se abrir para os clientes ia até ele para dar mais uma conferida.

E Luna foi, bateu na porta e diante de nenhuma resposta sua preocupação se agravou e com um 'q' de desespero a escancarou e correu para dentro não encontrando nenhum tufo de cabelo platinados na cama ou em qualquer parte do quarto que tinha a vista.

Luna sabia que algo não estava bem, ela simplesmente sabia após ver a reação de Draco no restaurante. Sabia também diante da forma aérea que Draco fez todo caminho até ali. Mas ela ignorou, ignorou, pois suas perguntas também estavam sendo ignoradas. E foi com olhos arregalados de medo que ela achou a figura de seus pensamentos desmaiada no chão do banheiro com agua ainda jorrando do chuveiro quente de mais. Agua que batia contra o corpo caído e descia pelo ralo em um tom róseo que deixa Luna apreensiva e assustada. E enquanto seus gritos preenchia o quarto e a casa, ela desejou que Draco só estivesse desmaiado, desejou que o tempo que gastou para encontra-lo ali fosse suficiente.

As mãos pequenas e tremulas retirou a cabeça de contra o piso e ajoelhada em meio àquela agua toda, depositou a cabeça de cabelos platinados em sua perna e chorou. Chorou e gritou por ajuda.

_ Draco, por que faz isso? – perguntou ela enquanto ouvia sons de passos apressados subir as escadas. – Eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo.

oOo

Era dia. Foi o primeiro pensamento que Draco teve.

O sol entrava pela janela e batia em seu rosto trazendo uma sensação de conforto. Mas essa sensação logo foi banida e substituída por pânico, quando as pestanas brancas se abriram e os olhos cinza tomaram ciência de onde estava.

Hospital.

Não. Não, Draco não podia ir para hospitais. Hospitais pedia por documentos, nome completo, fichas... Ele simplesmente não podia ter registro em nada. Quando o medo começou a se tornar desespero, Draco se pôs de pé e arrancando todos aqueles equipamentos de seu corpo de pôs a andar de forma cambaleante até a porta. Precisava sair dali. Hospitais não era seguro.

Tinha que sair dali. Mas ele não saiu. Draco não chegou nem a tocar na maçaneta, quando a porta se abriu revelando uma Luna que se mostrou primeiramente assustada e por ultimo suas feições foram tomada pela angustia e aflição assim que ela tomou ciência da sua tentativa de fuga.

_ Draco para. - foi dito em apenas um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Draco estacar no lugar e cair no chão de joelhos.

_ Luna, você precisa me ajudar a sair daqui... – quando os olhos cinza captaram a resistência nos olhos pretos à raiva o tomou. Draco não precisava dela, pois com certeza a culpa de estar ali era de Rose. – Cadê Rose? Eu quero a Rose aqui. – ordenou Draco quase sorrindo ao ver Luna perder a compostura e voltar a encara-lo com aflição.

_ Está na Mansão. – disse ela se abaixando e tentando ajuda-lo a se por de pé. – Mas você não pode ainda sair daqui Draco... – começou ela a dizer, quando desistiu de levanta-lo.

Draco a perfurou com um olhar frio. Ele não ia ficar ali, quando sabia que aquele homem estava na cidade. Não ia mesmo. E percebendo que a raiva e a frieza não o ajudariam com Luna, acabou optando por manter suas expressões sofridas. Luna suspirou e se jogou ao seu lado.

_ É só até cicatrizar Draco. – disse ela com carinho percorrendo as ataduras que ele ainda não tinha notado que lhe cobria algumas partes do corpo como os dois braços e o tórax. – Eu pensei que...

Diante daquelas palavras ou a ausência delas, as imagens tomou sua mente e um caminho de lagrimas traçou pelo seu rosto.

_ Eu preciso sair daqui. – pediu, não, Draco implorou. Mas Luna balançou a cabeça negando. E num rompante de raiva a empurrou para longe, o que a fez cair e bater a cabeça contra um sofá que estava às costas dela.

Draco arregalou os olhos e Luna gemeu diante da dor e quando ela retirou a mão da própria cabeça Draco pode ver sangue manchando lhe os dedos pequenos.

_ Luna, eu...

Ela sorriu. Ela sorriu. Ela sorriu. Como ela ainda podia sorrir para ele daquele jeito?

_ Confia em mim Draco. Vai ficar tudo bem. – e após essas palavras ela se levantou e acionou o botão das enfermeiras, que entraram no quarto e o deitou na cama, aplicando-lhe um calmante e recolocando os mesmo equipamentos que minutos antes ele havia arrancado.

Em meio à letargia dos calmantes olhou fundo nos olhos pretos.

_ Desculpe. – E ela apenas lhe sorriu.

Talvez, tudo ficaria bem. Talvez fosse seguro confiar em Luna. Talvez... Adormeceu.

**_-X-_**

_Deixe para trás_

_O que você pensou de mim_

_Enquanto eu limpo essa ficha_

_Com as mãos_

_Da incerteza_

_Então deixe a compaixão chegar_

_E limpar_

_O que eu fiz_

_Eu vou me encarar_

_Para eliminar o que eu me tornei_

_Me apagar_

_E esquecer o que eu fiz_

**_-X-_**

A chuva batia contra a janela e com a ajuda de Rose, Draco fazia as malas. A ruiva pegava suas roupas do guarda-roupa e passava para ele para que assim pudesse arrumar tudo dentro das duas malas que havia comprado naquela mesma semana. Luna também estava fazendo suas malas, era por conta dela que Draco estava fazendo aquilo.

Naquele silencio que Rose e ele entraram em acordo, Draco relembrava da conversa dura que teve com Luna e com Rose, quando ele ainda estava hospitalizado. Podia ouvir a proposta de Luna de leva-lo com ela para Inglaterra e podia ouvir também os argumentos de Rose perante tal absurdo. _"Nós dois sabemos que lá você se sentira melhor."._ Sabia o que a amiga ruiva queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Mas não estava pronto para encarar sua mãe ainda, como também sabia que não tinha mais condições nem mentais ou físicas para permanecer em Paris.

Suspirou pegando uma camisa azul que Rose lhe estendia e ele retribuiu o sorriso que ela lhe ofereceu.

Talvez fosse melhor voltar para casa. Pois Draco sabia que não tinha mais condições de continuar sozinho. Luna lhe fez entender isso. Encarar o fato que estava já no auge de atentar não somente contra a vida dele, mas as dos outros também. Ainda podia ver o sangue de Luna manchando os dedos pequenos dela depois de seu ataque de fúria.

Já não podia mais vencer aquilo, seja lá o que fosse, sozinho. A solidão também não lhe era atrativa, ela o apavorava.

Rose fechou a primeira mala dele e ambos partiram para encher a outra. E quando as duas já se encontravam ao lado da porta, Draco olhou para o quarto que ficou por quase seis anos e naquele momento soube que jamais sentiria falta daquele lugar.

Rose tocou em seu braço e Draco lhe assentiu, pegando as malas e caminhando para ao encontro de Luna, que já o esperava com um sorriso gentil e calmo, aos pés da escadaria. Draco retribuiu o sorriso e com a ajuda de um dos três homens da casa conseguiu descer as malas.

Draco nunca gostou de despedida. Despedidas faziam sentimentos estranhos e confusos estalarem em seu peito e lhe passar uma sensação de desconforto. Por isso não se importou de abraçar e beijar a todos como Luna fazia em meio a lagrimas e promessas que todos sabiam que com o tempo seriam esquecidas.

E como um gato fugindo de agua fria, Draco correu para a segurança do carro que já esperava por ele e Luna na porta da Mansão e lá se trancou e quando Luna finalmente entrou para dentro ocupando o acento ao seu lado, acenou para os poucos que saíram. Seus olhos cruzaram com o de Rose, mas para essa ele não precisava dizer nada, pois algo lhe dizia que a veria ainda muito nessa vida.

Sentiu Luna tocar sua mão e olhou para ela em uma pergunta muda. Luna balançou a cabeça negando e sorriu. E ele soube que ela só estava chamando sua atenção, pois deveria estar olhando para um ponto só e foi com surpresa que notou que o carro já estava em movimento.

Apertou a mão pequena da morena e respirou fundo. Tudo ia mudar daquele ponto em diante.

**_-X-_**

_Pelo que eu fiz_

_Eu começarei de novo_

_E aconteça o que acontecer_

_Hoje isso acaba_

_Eu estou perdoando o que eu fiz_

_Eu vou me encarar_

_Para eliminar o que eu me tornei_

_Me apagar_

_E esquecer o que eu fiz_

_O que eu fiz_

_Perdoando o que eu fiz_

**_-X-_**

Draco dormiu toda viagem, por conta de seus calmantes que Luna o havia feito toma-los ao notar uma mudança em seu comportamento. E por conta disso é que Draco olhava assombrado para a pista onde o avião iria pousar em alguns segundos. A turbulência o assustou, mas Luna segurou sua mão e pediu para que fechasse os olhos e Draco obedeceu e a sensação de aflição o abandonou.

_ Quer ir para algum lugar especial Draco? – perguntou a morena de forma carinhosa pegando suas malas das esteiras. Draco negou. Ainda não estava pronto para encarar sua mãe. – Certo, então vou falar com minha amiga e ver se pode nos hospedar em sua casa essa noite.

Draco assentiu e a seguiu para fora daquele lugar lotado de gente. Estava começando a se sentir sufocado no meio daquela movimentação. Sua respiração começou a se agravar e após notar sua ausência, Luna que estava andando mais a frente, parou e o encarou, começando a correr até ele.

_ O que foi? – perguntou ela visivelmente preocupada.

_ Me tira daqui. – assentindo ela começou a puxa-lo para a noite chuvosa de Londres.

O carro já estava em movimento a duas horas, constatou Draco ao olhar para seu relógio de pulso. Levantou a cabeça do colo da amiga onde acabou por dormir e Luna lhe sorriu.

_ Melhor?

_ Sim, obrigado. – agradeceu por conta do feitiço calmante que ela conjurou em seu corpo e longe dos olhos do motorista que dirigia o taxi.

_ Chegamos senhorita. – avisou o motorista de cabelos brancos e escassos. Luna sorriu e ajudou Draco a descer e o proibindo de ajudar com as malas.

Draco, enquanto Luna pagava o taxista, olhava para a pequena casa, construída de pedras e tendo sua porta e janelas feitas de madeira, com um olhar intrigado e até um pouco desgostoso. Mas mesmo assim sorriu quando Luna pegou sua mão e a apertou com carinho. Draco sabia que essa era a maneira dela de perguntar e constatar se ele estava ok, por isso sem questionar o loiro retribuiu seu sorriso e permitiu que ela tocasse a campainha da casa.

Minutos depois a porta de madeira trabalhada em desenhos florais se abriu revelando a figura de um homem de cabelos ruivos e face lupina. E com olhos assombrados Draco soube a quem estava encarando, mas antes de emitir qualquer som Luna tomou sua frente e sorrindo para o homem se apresentou:

_ Oi, você deve ser o Bill, meu nome é Luna, Luna Bernardes. – Draco viu a amiga estender a mão pequena para o ruivo, mas os olhos azuis destes estavam travados em Draco, que como o covarde que é abaixou a cabeça fugindo daquele olhar.

E aquele era um dos primeiros olhares que receberia e que pareceria para Draco, como gritos mudos lhe esfregando na cara a imundice e desonra que era ele mesmo. Sua respiração começou a fugir do controle, mas Draco a manteve o mais estável que pode durante o período da tal Fleur aparecer à porta e em meio a gritos abraçar Luna.

_ Já estava ficando preocupada com você. Então cadê o amigo que viria com você? – perguntou Fleur para Luna e Draco viu a amiga olhar para o lado e não encontra-lo e quando já começava a ficar preocupada, foi Fleur que denunciou sua localização. – Malfoy?

E essa seria uma das primeiras repulsas que ouviria na voz de todos por ali. Os olhos um pouco mais azuis que o do ruivo o encarou em descrença e algo mais. Draco ficando irritado com toda aquela situação. Bufou.

_ Luna, eu acredito que seja melhor irmos para um hotel e... – começou ele enquanto a amiga se aproximava com um olhar de preocupação. Luna sorriu tentando acalma-lo.

_ Vocês já se conheciam? – perguntou ela com carinho e foi Fleur que respondeu.

_ Sim, mas entrem aqui fora esta chovendo e olhe para vocês todos encharcados. Bill pegue as malas... Devem estar mortos de fome, entrem, entrem... – pediu e ordenou à meia veela, com um sorriso gentil.

Draco deixou ser levado por Luna para dentro da casa que notou não ser tão pequena assim. Já dentro ele ainda conseguiu ouvir o som de duas crianças na casa. Aquela altura era de se esperar que eles tivessem tido filhos. Pelo canto dos olhos e um pouco incomodado viu Bill colocar as malas para dentro e fechar a porta.

Luna entrou em seu campo de visão e com o costumeiro sorriso, apontou a varinha para suas vestes e as secou. Enquanto seus olhos corriam pela casa a procura de mais alguém. Fleur e Luna conversavam, enquanto essa ultima o puxava pela mão para o que parecia ser a direção da sala.

O cômodo era bem grande e possuidor de um luxo aconchegante e delicado. Mas isso era de se esperar de alguém que estudou em uma escola francesa. Mas Draco não se prendeu aos detalhes, sua atenção estava pregada nas duas cabeças loiras esparramadas pelo tapete.

_ Meninas, olha os modos. – repreendeu Fleur atraindo a atenção das duas pequenas que se colocaram de pé e cumprimentaram a ambos, ele e Luna.

_ Mas elas são lindas e muito educadas, Fleur. – elogiou Luna com seu jeito de menina.

_ Obrigado.

_ Não diga isso, até ter certeza. Pois essas duas são capazes de derrubar a casa quando querem. – disse o ruivo de forma travessa, fazendo as meninas revirar os olhos para o pai, causando nesse um ataque de riso.

_ Bill as leve para cama.

_ Mas mamãe. – choramingou o que parecia ser a mais nova, que deveria ter cinco anos.

_ Nem meio 'mas', Dominique. – repreendeu Fleur de forma calma e como aceitando a derrota a mais velha puxou a mais nova pela mão escada acima sem esperar pelo pai.

Fleur sorriu para ambos e meio desconfortável Draco aceitou o convite mudo que recebeu para se sentar no sofá.

_ Pedirei para Bill colocarem as malas de ambos no quarto de hospedes e...

_ Não precisa Fleur sairemos amanha cedo. – avisou Luna. – Draco tem que resolver algo pela cidade... – concluiu Luna atraindo a atenção de Fleur para o loiro novamente.

_ Pensei que tivesse sumido Malfoy, o Profeta até publicou um artigo com sua morte e...

_ Eu sei, voltei para mudar isso. – disse com seu antigo tom arrastado que Luna pareceu ignorar a mudança de tom em sua voz. –Luna esta certa nós sairemos cedo, eu só não queria ir direto para minha casa e Luna...

_ Eu acabei oferecendo sua casa a ele e como você... – disse Luna ficando constrangida e Fleur sorriu se sentando em umas das duas poltronas brancas.

_ Estou feliz que esteja aqui. E entendo sua decisão Malfoy. Sintam-se bem mais que bem vindos aqui. – disse a meia veela que teve a atenção roubada pela descida esbaforida do marido pelas escadas.

_ Finalmente quietas.

Fleur sorriu e se levantou.

Para Draco aquela noite de estadia ao lado de um Weasley e uma meia veela só lhe gritava apenas uma coisa: a noite seria longa.

E foi longa e cansativa, pois mesmo colocado no mesmo quarto que Luna não conseguira dormir, sua mente trabalhando como encararia sua mãe depois de todo aquele tempo desaparecido e em meio a tantos pensamentos conflituosos, se sentiu sufocado, com medo e uma culpa que só naquela noite sentiu seu peso real.

Culpa por tê-la deixado lutar pelo seu paradeiro, quando só bastasse uma palavra sua para ter-se com ela e seus sorrisos calorosos.

Sentia falta dela, uma saudade tão grande que o sufocava e por conta disso que se encontrava inquieto ao lado de Luna no banco trazeiro de mais um taxi. Ele estava voltando para casa e essa confirmação lhe despertava uma segurança e um receio que era difícil de separar ambos, como sentimentos distintos.

Ele ficara sabendo, por incrível que pareça por Bill Weasley que sua mãe ainda residia na Mansão Malfoy. E durante o jantar se pegou a imaginar sua mãe sozinha todos aqueles anos, percorrendo aqueles corredores frios sozinha... A sua espera.

A culpa voltou temperada com o medo de não ser aceito, de não saber o que dizer quando se encontrasse frente a frente com Narcisa Malfoy.

Sentiu uma mão tão tremula quanto à sua envolver suas mãos fazendo-o sorrir para aquele gesto de consolo e segurança.

Foi uma longa viagem da casa dos Weasleys para aquela casa tão absurdamente enorme e que gritava para a mente de Draco: Vazio. Aquele lugar não lhe representava conforto, muito pelo contrario causava em sua pele arrepios constantes e uma vontade de correr, fugir, simples assim. E sua única intensão naquele ato era se afastar dali. Draco sentiu o controle sobre sua respiração se perder e não demorou para que mãos pequenas tocasse seu rosto e olhos pretos o encarasse com carinho e entendimento.

Assentiu. Assentiu para dizer a si mesmo que podia fazer aquilo. Draco sabia que podia. Mas as lembranças eram tão fortes, tão vivas e...

_ Eu não posso... – admitiu finalmente de forma derrotada abaixando a cabeça em um gesto claro perante suas próprias palavras. Mas Luna riu um riso infantil que atraiu a atenção de Draco para a face serena da amiga que balançou a cabeça em discordância.

_ Não. Você pode e sabe disso, sabe o que esta te esperando além desses jardins. Ela esta doida para te dar uma braço e dizer que tudo vai dar certo e você vai olhar nos olhos dela e vai acreditar, por que você vai ver ali naqueles olhos que é tudo verdade. – as palavras de Luna eram carinhosas, mas para os ouvidos de Draco soava em um tom de repreensão.

Draco respirou fundo e assentiu.

E com passos lentos e quase pré-programados, não que isso fosse mentira, caminhou com Luna ao seu encalço até a porta branca da soleira da Mansão Malfoy. Com as mãos tremulas e com um pensamento pessimista Draco bateu na porta, com a ajuda de uma cobra de metal onde a boca entrava o rabo, formando um circulo.

Tudo lhe gritava familiaridade, mas acompanhado disso vinha um desespero decorrente da noite que aquela mesma casa imponente não foi suficiente para protegê-lo do demônio que o tornou o homem amedrontado e problemático que era hoje.

oOo

Ela se encontrava do mesmo jeito que Draco, se lembrava de tê-la visto em algumas fotos. No fundo ele culpava as fotografias que às vezes capturava pelos poucos 'Profeta' que ele lera durante todo aquele tempo.

As mãos de dedos finos como os seus tocaram seu rosto com um cuidado que se denota a uma flor de estrema delicadeza. Um sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que se lembrava de quando era criança, lhe foi concedido como um presente que não merecia.

Uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto, mas o rosto que o encarava com medo e devoção já estavam a tempo lavado pelas lagrimas. De forma meio desastrosa levou suas mãos de encontro às duas que lhe prendia a face e Draco fechou os olhos se permitindo naquele momento se deliciar pela sensação de ser cuidado, de ser querido... Ela sempre esteve a sua espera, como pode ter demorado tanto tempo para voltar. Narcisa Malfoy era tudo do que ele precisava naquele momento.

_ Meu Draco... – o gemido se desprendeu dos lábios trêmulos de sua mãe e Draco sorriu. – Que bom que você voltou. Mandei lhe preparar sua torta de limão com chocolate.

Draco abriu os olhos e encarou aqueles olhos azuis.

_ Como assim mandou preparar? Sabia que eu vinha? – perguntou sentindo o medo voltar. Um medo que não tinha sentido, que não tinha rosto, mas que Draco estava acostumado a sentir sempre que algo lhe fugia do controle.

_ Não, mas isso não me impediu de que a cada dia eu comesse um de seus pratos favoritos, sempre estive a sua espera Draco. – revelou Narcisa envolvendo-o finalmente em um abraço que jamais pensou em ter recebido algo assim por toda sua existência.

_Talvez ali estivesse realmente seguro._ – pensou Draco, mesmo sabendo que essa certeza ele jamais teria realmente.

o

E os dias na Mansão se seguiram calmos e até revigorante para Draco. Luna e Narcisa, sendo que essa ultima acabou por adotar Luna como uma filha, estavam se tornando grandes amigas. O envolvimento delas eram hipnotizantes e irritantes quando ambas se empenhava em lhe encher a cabeça com perguntas desnecessárias.

Um mês foi seu limite de dias felizes e harmoniosos, de mente limpas e de sorrisos fáceis. Mas Draco jamais precisou ser feliz, quem disse que ele precisava?!

E foi entre sorrisos e mais uma seção de compras com Luna que seu pesadelo bateu a porta, que o passado não muito longínquo veio lhe fazer uma visita.

O Beco Diagonal por algum motivo estava bem escasso. As poucas pessoas que passava tinham seus corpos cobertos por pesados casacos e capas, dificultando assim a visão de seus rostos e de um futuro conhecimento. A neve cobria tudo que os olhos podiam avistar; um vento forte cruzou pelas ruas estreitas fazendo Luna se encolher contra seu peito e Draco passou os braços pelo seu corpo miúdo. Ela gargalhou diante do próprio comentário, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

_ Luna, vamos para casa. – pediu Draco pela milionésima vez.

Ela negou se afastando de seu abraço e correndo para a loja de Madame Malkin, fazendo gestos exagerados para que a esperasse no Caldeirão Furado que em alguns minutos estaria com ele novamente.

Como se alguns minutos fosse suficientes para saciar essa sede que Luna parecia possuir. – pensou Draco com um sorriso e protegendo as mãos do frio no bolso do casaco e caminhando de forma quase curvada em direção ao Caldeirão.

Mas antes mesmo de dar mais de cinco passadas, braços fortes o prenderam em um abraço possessivo e abusivo. As mãos fortes entraram para dentro de seu casaco e a voz que preencheu seus ouvidos fez Draco se encolher em um misto de submissão e pavor.

_ Sentiu minha falta, Draco? –a voz era pegajosa e tão asquerosa quantos os braços que lhe rodeava o corpo, como correntes.

O homem riu diante de seu silencio e com três estalar de língua o demônio voltou a falar ao pé de seu ouvido.

_ Desejo muito que não tente nada e nem grite por socorro, tem um beco ali e eu quero que me acompanhe até lá. – e não esperando pelo movimento de seu corpo foi girado no próprio eixo e um rosto sorridente com um olhar doentio lhe mirou com diversão e desejo que fez seu corpo tremer de pavor e desespero. – Senti tanto sua falta, agora seja um bom menino e segure minha mão.

Draco com seus dedos trêmulos e inseguros segurou a mão que lhe foi oferecida e de cabeça baixa se deixou levar para um beco bem afastado do alcance de Luna e de qualquer passante. Para achar aquele lugar tinha primeiramente que saber que ele estava ali, ou jamais seria notado. E ciente disso o medo de Draco só se alastrou pelo seu peito, fazendo seu corpo tremer.

Hiperventilando, Draco olhou o homem que colava seus corpos e friccionava a ereção que somente aquele insano possuía e sentiu a sensação de nojo e uma vontade desesperada de vomitar tomar conta de seu corpo.

_Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo de novo... não podia... não podia..._

O homem de olhos verdes lhe fitou em pura adoração e deleite. E Draco sem mais conseguir se segurar, uma lagrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Não queria mais aquilo, mas também não tinha mais forças de lutar contra aquilo. Estava tão cansado...

_ Xiiii... Não chora meu loiro, eu vou cuidar direitinho de você. Vamos Draco, eu sei que você ainda lembra-se de todas as nossas brincadeirinhas, vamos faça aquilo que somente você sabe fazer, vamos faça? – aquilo de longe passou de um pedido, de longe passou de um elogio ou carinho, a leviandade e a luxuria era a única nota que tomava conta daquelas palavras.

As mãos fortes forçaram sua cabeça para baixo e não foi difícil para Draco se ver ajoelhado diante da ereção que nem se lembrava de quando foi descoberta, e engolindo a vontade que teve de vomitar tomou aquela coisa em sua boca e fez o que lhe foi ordenado. As imagens de um passado sombrio onde fazia aqueles mesmos movimentos em um chão sujo, preso em um quarto húmido e escuro, onde a luz só o invadia quando aqueles olhos verdes vinham lhe tomar como o objeto que sempre fora naquelas mãos, romperam em sua mente.

E Draco se sentiu sendo transportado para aquele passado e o chão onde seus joelhos se sustentavam já não era mais de pedras e sim de um chão batido tomado pelo cheiro de fezes e urina que ele mesmo empesteava o lugar. Seu corpo já não estava mais cobertos por roupas grossas e quentes, estava nu, banhado por sangue seco de machucados que ainda nem pensavam em se cicatrizar.

A sua boca, Draco sentia ser preenchida pelo mesmo volume, o gosto do liquido era tão imundo, quanto nos dois mundos que agora estava preso. A língua que preencheu a sua boca era tão asquerosa quanto podia se lembrar. As mãos eram tão fortes, que foi difícil se impedir de gritar quando os tapas e murros vieram. Quando novos hematomas e machucados eram tatuados em sua pele.

E quando os dedos lhe invadiram no único lugar que mais temia, Draco se desligou como sempre fazia. E em meio a sua apatia do momento deixou que a dor daquela submissão e penetração rasgasse seu corpo e sua mente. E diante de tamanho desespero deixou que o pouco progresso de vida que fizera fosse tomado de seu corpo e mente como dementadores sugando sua felicidade e sua alma, o deixando oco.

Já não era mais infantil o suficiente de querer gritar e pedir por socorro, naquele buraco onde era lançado ele jamais seria ouvido. Mesmo que em um ponto de sua mente soubesse que era no Beco Diagonal que estava, não no cativeiro que teve sua alma drenada por um ano na mão daquele desgraçado.

Mas Draco a muito naqueles minutos de possessão se permitiu sonhar com algo assim, se privou até de ver que tinha uma chance.

Quando sentiu seu corpo ser abandonado já não conseguia se sustentar sozinho. Draco se lançou ao chão cansado e derrotado. Uma risada preencheu seus sentidos e alguns chutes foram deferidos em seu rosto. Lábios tocaram-lhe o ouvido e a voz, a única voz que jamais seria capaz de esquecer preencheu seu corpo oco, Draco gemeu.

_ Jamais deixarei um resquício de sorriso se desenhar em sua face Draco Malfoy, pois sua felicidade é minha, sua dor é minha, você é meu e sempre será. – um beijo foi deferido em sua bochecha e a voz voltou a soar pelo que parecia ser em um tom de carinho. – Durma bem meu loiro. E lembre-se que um sorriso seu é uma visita minha. Até mais Draco Malfoy.

Os passos foram se afastando e uma calma irreal tomou o corpo de Draco, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso frágil, diante de um pulsar de dor em seu peito. E soube que naquele momento se qualquer divindade fosse boa o bastante e com um pouco de sorte ninguém o encontraria e assim quem sabe ele não conseguiria ter o seu já tão esperado descanso eterno.

Os olhos que não tinha notado estarem abertos foram se fechando e o ultimo som que ouviu foram de passos. Mas Draco não se importava, pois ele próprio já estava de partida. E na fresta mínima de seus olhos ainda conseguiu vislumbrar duas orbes verdes lhe fitarem em pura preocupação e assombro. E por algum motivo àquele verde era diferente, não fez o tão esperado medo se instalar, mas contribuiu para a sensação de paz possuir cada célula do seu corpo lavado de sangue que se encontrava estendido ali no beco diagonal.

Adormeceu e Draco só esperava que dessa vez fosse para sempre.

oOo

* * *

Bom é isso por hoje...

Logo mais postarei o próximo, parece que nosso herói lindão vai entrar na história... Peço paciência com ela agora, pois o Draco vai parecer irritantemente

sofredor, mas vocês entende né? kkkkk Faz parte da vida sofrer e faz parte do ser humano torturar a própria dor.

Obrigada pelas reviews só espero que quem esteja lendo se manifestem é importante.

Bjos e abraços de urso

Jessy

x


	4. Chapter 4

**GHOST**

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **Pós-guerra - Quando os fantasmas se tornam maior que você... O que você faria? Enfrentaria-os? Fugiria? Enlouqueceria? Abraçaria-os? ou simplesmente se esqueceria? Obliviate é a solução ou se prostituir seria a melhor saída? Draco tenta encontrar essas respostas enquanto corre de um passado com olhos verdes. **  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para a de futuros leitores.

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude.

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**_-X-_**

_Durante muito tempo construí uma história em cima de um castelo destruído_

_E pra fugir dessa realidade dura eu já encontrei mais de mil motivos_

_Agora essas palavras de pessoas santas parecem música nos meus ouvidos_

_Já que ficou quase insuportável ouvir a voz dos meus olhos aflitos_

_De tanto chorar depois que a festa acabar_

_Se eu não me matar, talvez eu peça ajuda para voltar_

_Do lugar da onde despenquei feito um anjo que morreu de raiva_

_Na queda eu me despedacei, mas eu já me permito mudar_

_Olhei ao meu redor para reconstruir meu castelo caído_

_Pra viver de bons momentos sem ter que ter os olhos escondidos_

_Já fiz até um testamento que não tem nada, nada, nada escrito_

_Já que a minha maior herança é a que eu vou levar comigo_

_Pra evoluir, depois que o terror passar_

_Se eu não suportar talvez eu peça ajuda pra voltar_

_Do lugar da onde despenquei feito um anjo que morreu de raiva_

_Na queda eu me despedacei, mas eu já me permito mudar_

_Esse meu ódio é..._

_Meu ódio é..._

_O veneno que eu tomo querendo que o outro morra..._

**_-X-_**

Dor.

Essa palavra só deu duas certezas para Draco: que ele ainda estava vivo ou que foi direto para o inferno.

Mas como para ele a terra e o inferno não eram muito diferentes, então nem ao menos se importou em abrir os olhos.

Ouvia som em meio ao seu estupor, mas não queria raciocinar com coerência. Queria apenas cair, seja no breu de sua mente, seja nas mãos da morte, mas essa ultima parecia não querer muito sua alma. Por um segundo se permitiu sorrir internamente e se lembrar de que nem mais alma possuía.

Soltou um gemido de dor e sentiu mãos tomarem a sua em um aperto desesperado e mesmo sem olhar, sabia que era sua mãe. E tomar esse pouco de conhecimento fez tudo doer ainda mais forte, fez tudo parecer ainda mais real. E aquele pequeno toque se tornou numa dor maior do que poderia suportar, em um movimento brusco puxou a mão do contato que lhe era oferecido e abriu os olhos mirando íris de azul límpido tomado por um sofrimento que deveria pertencer somente a ele e a mais ninguém.

E diante daquele olhar que corria pelo seu corpo e face, Draco começou a sentir aquela velha sensação de sujeira. A necessidade de um banho começou a se tornar tão ou mais importante que respirar. E diante do seu desespero, afastou a coberta que lhe cobria o corpo e tirou tudo que poderia estar pendurado e grudado pelo seu peito e braços e arrastou-se para a porta que julgava ser a do banheiro.

Conseguia entreouvir os pedidos de sua mãe para que voltasse para cama, mas ele não podia, simplesmente não podia. Seu corpo estava sujo será que ela não via isso? Será que ela não sentia aquele cheiro de fossa impregnado em sua pele? E o sangue...Será que sua mãe não via o sangue banhar seu corpo machucado? Ele estava imundo...

E diante da sua euforia de chegar ao banheiro acabou por empurra-la com mais força que o necessário. Mas naquele momento ele não conseguia sentir-se culpado.

_Ela que se colocou em sua frente entrando em seu caminho. Ela era a culpada._

As mãos trêmulas abriu o registro do chuveiro e com um suspiro de quase alivio Draco se colocou embaixo daquela corrente de agua límpida, os olhos cinza atentos e mesmo assim desfocados da realidade percorreram o banheiro e encontraram uma bucha. Um sorriso infantil tomou os lábios rachados e inchados, e como uma criança pegou a bucha como se fosse seu presente de natal adiantado e com um sorriso maníaco Draco se pôs a esfregar o próprio corpo de forma descontrolada e sem nenhum cuidado.

Aquele cheiro, aqueles toques, aqueles beijos, aquelas caricias tinham que sumir de sua pele, de sua alma e mente.

E mesmo com as mãos trêmulas ele esfregou, esfregou, esfregou e só parou de esfregar quando braços o circularam e Draco gritou. Gritou e chorou. Não queria ser tocado. Não podia ser tocado, estava sujo.

_ ME SOLTA... ME SOLTA... EU PRECISO... EU PRECISO CONTINUAR ESFREGANDO... – e as palavras se intercalavam e se misturavam umas com as outras até que tudo ficou escuro novamente.

Talvez a morte resolvesse finalmente ser sua amiga.

Mas ele soube assim que acordou, sabe quantas horas mais tarde, que ela ainda não o queria. A morte simplesmente se renegava a leva-lo. Draco sentiu o corpo pesado e uma vontade forte de continuar dormindo e após uma breve olhada pelo quarto do hospital e após constatar que sua mãe estava a um braço de seu alcance dormiu novamente.

Quando voltou a acordar um céu estrelado se desenhava pela janela daquele quarto. Draco suspirou e a dor de respirar o fez ofegar e por fim o obrigou a relaxar o corpo contra o colchão daquela cama desconfortável.

Draco ouviu passos e logo em seguida teve o rosto, já tomado pela idade, de sua mãe flutuar perante seus olhos. Um sorriso doce contornou os lábios tão parecidos com os seus e foi quase impossível não retribuir aquele gesto. As mãos frágeis seguraram as de Draco levando aos lábios rosados que a pouco lhe sorriu, depositando em meios aos esparadrapos e agulha, um beijo tão tenro quanto uma manhã de verão.

Um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios e uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto de Draco, quando a imagem dele empurrando-a tomou conta de seus pensamentos, o loiro tremeu.

_ Desculpa, eu empurrei à senhora e... – Narcisa balançou a cabeça em negação e voltou a beijar-lhe a mão.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu te desculpo. Mas vai ficar tudo bem meu menino.

E diante daquelas palavras, para Draco foi impossível segurar o choro. Chorou, grudado as vestes da mãe. Chorou sentindo dor, medo e muita, muita vergonha. Pois Draco queria saber se ela continuaria a toca-lo assim quando tomasse conhecimento da vida que levava ainda há um mês atrás? Queria saber se ela continuaria beijar-lhe a mão quando tivesse consciência de quantas coisas imundas ele já tocara com as mesmas?

Ele era tão impuro, tão imundo, tão NADA... Que doía tão fundo que na visão de Draco a única coisa que aplacaria aquela dor seria a sua destruição total.

Quando o abraço de Narcisa começou a se tornar para Draco algo sufocante, ele logo tratou de afasta-la. Precisava saber como chegara ali, quem o achara naquele beco?

_ Quem me trouxe para este hospital? Quem me achou naquele beco? – a voz saiu um pouco menos que um sussurro, mas diante do silencio ao fim de seu choro Draco soube que a mãe o tinha ouvido.

_ Harry Potter. – disse Narcisa de forma quase doce. – O Sr. Potter estava passando por lá, pois tinha testemunhas que diziam ter vistos movimentos de um comensal por aquela área e Potter foi averiguar. – Narcisa voltou a se aproximar de sua cama e Draco se perguntou em que momento ela se afastara tanto dele? – E foi após ver um suspeito sair de um beco e aparatar que Potter foi averiguar o tal local e...

Ambos sabiam o que ele havia encontrado naquele beco. Um Draco Malfoy nu, desacordado e banhado de sangue e sêmen. Com um aperto no peito Draco viu lagrimas rolar pelo rosto pálido de sua mãe, e observou calado ela se afastar de qualquer contato seu.

_ Eu nunca deveria ter feito àquela viagem, eu jamais deveria ter te deixado sozinho. – começou Narcisa a falar entre seus soluços mal contidos. – Ah Draco, você não sabe o quanto me culpei e ainda me culpo pelo que você veio a passar. Esse atentado foi causado pela mesma pessoa que te manteve refém não foi?

Draco assentiu. Já não podia mais mentir. Não para ela. Não para sua mãe.

_ Esteve todo esse tempo com eles? – perguntou ela insegura seja em falar ou em ser respondida.

Draco suspirou negando.

_ Um ano. – sua mãe sufocou o choro com a mão e Draco fugiu de seu olhar sentindo a vontade de tomar banho voltar acompanhada de uma vontade de vomitar.

_ Por que não voltou? Como fugiu? Onde esteve? – as palavras saiam suplicantes, questionadoras regadas de sofrimento.

Draco agora um tanto alterado balançou a cabeça freneticamente em negação.

_ Eu... Eu não sei... – olhou para os lados em busca de uma saída para se livrar daquele assunto. E seus olhos foram tomados pela jarra de agua vazia. – Preciso de agua. – ele interrompeu Narcisa assim que viu que ela formularia mais uma pergunta.

Mesmo em meio ao choro ela assentiu e pegando a jarra se retirando do quarto. E em meio a seu frenesi Draco se pôs de pé e dessa vez tomando todo cuidado com os equipamentos se arrastou até o banheiro. Debruçou sobre o sanitário, sentando no chão frio e vomitou.

E foi nessa posição que sua mãe e uma enfermeira o encontraram, mas Draco não se importou de ser visto naquele momento tão humilhante, pois sabia que jamais conseguiria voltar para cama com as próprias pernas. Mas fechou os olhos, quando sua mãe largou a jarra, que se estilhaçou no chão, e mais uma vez sufocou o choro com as mãos correndo para seu lado.

Ele vomitará sangue.

oOo

Duas semanas e três dias foi o que durou sua estadia no hospital St' Mungus. Os cuidados de Luna e de sua mãe agora eram redobrados para com ele e Draco já estava começando a se sentir sufocado, pois já não era mais deixado sozinho nem mesmo quando ia dormir.

Mesmo naquele momento em que ele se encontrava embaixo de uma arvore lendo, Draco sabia que estava sendo vigiado de longe. Fechou o livro, um romance, que estava lendo desde que voltara do hospital há uma semana. Aspirou o ar com força, sentiu os cabelos voarem para longe e uma sensação boa tomou conta de seu ser.

Deixou o corpo cair até se encontrar deitado em meio à grama e seus olhos finalmente conseguirem ver o céu azul, quase escasso de nuvens. Era boa aquela sensação de paz. Os olhos se fecharam por vontade própria e Draco se deixou ficar naquele estupor, perdido entre o real e o imaginário.

A respiração era lenta e constante, mas ele sabia que ela só se mantinha assim, pelos milhares de poções que vinha tomando desde então. Ainda sentia a cada pesadelo necessidade de tomar banho, às vezes ele conseguia se conter, mas em outras era quase impossível. Mas a vontade de se mutilar em meio ao banho havia sumido e ele sabia que sua mãe e Luna agradeciam aos céus por isso.

Os vômitos, bem esses eram quase frequentes. Escondidos, mas frequentes. Assim como a vontade mais que frequente de ficar sozinho, isolado, como ele se encontrava agora embaixo da sua arvore favorita desde muito pequeno.

Sentiu algo molhado penetrar seu ouvido e levando as mãos ao rosto Draco descobriu que estava chorando, um choro silencioso como aquele momento de paz. Mas esse choro o irritou como todos os outros, por que eles, todos eles estavam acontecendo de uma maneira que Draco não notava a primeira instancia e isso o enfurecia.

_ Oi, posso me sentar aqui ao seu lado? – mesmo sem abrir os olhos ele assentiu. Draco sabia pelo cheiro de lírios que era sua Luna.

_ Veio conferir se estou vivo? – sua voz mesmo arrastada tinha um tom irônico quase cômico. E podia até imaginar Luna revirar os olhos diante da sua pergunta.

_ Não, já estava fazendo isso do jardim de inverno. – comentou Luna no mesmo tom.

Draco sorriu e sem olha-la se sentou, encostando as costas no tronco e notando que Luna ainda estava de pé.

_ Não vai se sentar? – e finalmente a encarando percebeu o quanto aquelas semanas em Londres fez bem a ela. Luna estava mais viva, mais alegre. Saia todo final de semana para se encontrar com a tal de Fleur e mais uma menina que ela se recusava em dizer o nome.

Bateu de forma travessa na grama ao seu lado e com um sorriso tenro no rosto Luna se sentou.

_ Mamãe estava contigo?

_ Sim, mas chegou um rapaz e tive que me e retirar como manda a etiqueta. – Draco revirou os olhos e ela riu. – O que mais eu podia fazer? O rapaz foi logo disparando: "Podemos conversar em um lugar mais calmo?" e tipo quem ainda manda uma dessas?

Luna riu das próprias palavras e Draco se limitou a sorrir.

_ Pelo menos soube o nome do tal rapaz? – perguntou Draco de forma sarcástica e Luna suspendeu as sobrancelhas em um claro: "O que você acha?" e Draco riu. – Quem?

_ Harry Potter. Acredita? Eu apertei a mão de Harry Potter. O Herói! – o entusiasmo de Luna o fez querer ficar sozinho novamente, mas a raiva o permitiu se levantar e se afastar dela.

_ Preciso entrar. – as palavras saíram ríspidas, fazendo Luna o olhar, preocupada.

_ Eu vou com você.

_ Que seja.

Draco se levantou e sem esperar por Luna começou a caminhar em direção à mansão que se estendia a sua frente. Afinal desde quando Harry Potter vinha frequentando a mansão? Que assunto àquela altura da vida ele teria para tratar justamente com sua mãe? Raiva, ele sentia muita raiva.

E foi como um furacão que invadiu o jardim de inverno de sua mãe. Fazendo a mesma se sobressaltar e Potter em um movimento prático lhe apontar a varinha. Diante dessa ultima Draco deu um passo para trás trombando com Luna as suas costas.

Imagens, imagens de um homem lhe apontando uma daquelas assaltou sua mente. Um filme queria se projetar em sua mente naquele momento, tentando lhe obrigar a ver um tempo de sua vida que tentava esquecer a qualquer custo. Mas as imagens começavam a ter mais força a cada segundo sobre si e cambaleante, mesmo após Potter abaixar a varinha começou a se afastar com seus olhos opacos encarava o nada, enquanto buscava algo para se apoiar e fugir dali o mais rápido que suas pernas tremulas poderiam lhe permitir.

A sensação de que seria torturado se não saísse dali começava a se projetar em seu ser. O desespero de que mesmo se corresse e se escondesse 'ele' ainda o encontraria e o torturaria e o obrigaria a fazer coisas que já não queria mais fazer, começava a tomar o controle total de suas ações.

Um grito lhe escapou dos lábios altamente serrados e as mãos foram aos cabelos, os puxando e tentando a todo custo se proteger e assim o corpo foi ao chão e no formato de uma bola ficou até que uma voz se sobressaiu aos gritos de pavor e as risadas insanas que tomava sua mente.

_ Draco, para. Draco, você está bem. Estamos aqui. Dray sou eu, Luna.

Mas as imagens e a risada não queria ir embora, até que tudo ficou como numa manhã de verão, calmo. E uma música foi pintando as imagens de dor com cores claras como o céu que via todos os dias embaixo de sua arvore.

_A insensatez que você fez,_

_Coração mais sem cuidado,_

_Fez chorar de dor o seu amor,_

_Um amor tão delicado._

_Ah! Porque você_

_Foi fraco assim,_

_Assim tão desalmado._

_Ah! Meu coração_

_Quem nunca amou,_

_Não merece ser amado._

O som preencheu seus sentidos e como um náufrago preso em uma ilha com seus próprios pesadelos e demônios, aquela musica era como um guia, uma ancora... Sua salvação naquele momento de descontrole e de insanidade. Draco ainda como um náufrago, segurou nas vestes de Luna como se fosse sua salvação. Sua cabeça se enterrou no pescoço dela e suas mãos se enroscaram envolta de seus ombros e ali chorou.

Chorou por que já não mais entendia o que estava lhe acontecendo. Já não mais entendia suas próprias ações e a sensação de estar perdido crescia cada hora que o vento levava. E Draco não gostava de estar perdido, Draco não gostava de mostrar suas fraquezas. Draco queria controle. Draco queria 'seu' controle de volta.

E Draco sabia que ali, não muito longe parado vendo todo seu descontrole estava Harry Potter. O menino que recusou sua amizade, o adolescente que prendeu seu pai, o mesmo adolescente que o viu chorar no banheiro da escola e mesmo assim o atacou e quase o matou. O homem que desejou naquele quarto escuro e imundo que se tornasse o seu herói, mas que nunca apareceu.

E diante da vergonha e do conhecimento de tal pessoa Draco afundou o rosto ainda mais na curva do pescoço de sua Luna. E em nenhum momento a musica cessou.

**_-X-_**

_Vai meu coração, ouve a razão,_

_Usa só sinceridade._

_Quem semeia vento, diz a razão,_

_Colhe sempre tempestade._

_Vai meu coração,_

_Pede perdão, perdão apaixonado._

_Vai, porque quem não,_

_Pede perdão,_

_Não é nunca perdoado._

**_-X-_**

Quando sentiu a letargia vim, após tomar a poção que sua mãe pediu. Draco voltou a fugir do olhar de Harry Potter, afundando-se nos braços de Luna. E mesmo sabendo que se continuasse ali dormiria no chão, não se moveu e nem deixou Luna o fazer. E quando a escuridão o abraçou só desejou que Harry Potter jamais aparecesse em sua casa novamente.

oOo

Os olhos verdes olhava toda aquela cena com um misto de assombro e por que não de preocupação. Afinal se nem mesmo ele conseguia pregar os olhos aquelas semanas, por conta das imagens de Malfoy naquele beco; como ele ousou ignorar o fato do que Malfoy estaria passando.

O descontrole emocional era claro, até mesmo para Harry que não era entendido do assunto como sua amiga Hermione, conseguia ver. Mas ele também conseguia ver que aquilo ia além de um descontrole emocional normal.

Os olhos verdes estavam paralisados na cena da mulher mais nova que cantarolava uma musica que desconhecia, enquanto acalentava com pequenos gestos o loiro pregado em suas vestes como um sedento ensandecido.

O choro que se misturava a musica era de um tom sofrido e arrebatado de angustia. Harry sabia, por que sua profissão exigia praticamente esse entendimento: reconhecer sons. E aquele som que se desprendia do rosto escondido no pescoço da tal Bernardes era de um sofrimento gritante.

Mesmo em seu estupor, viu pelos cantos dos olhos Narcisa sair do jardim e correr para dentro e retornar minutos depois com um frasco, que parecia ser um remédio, e a muito custo conseguir fazer Draco Malfoy beber de seu conteúdo e a alteração no quadro foram quase imediatos. O choro sessou, a música chegou ao fim, mas as mãos pálidas ainda permaneceram segurando o vestido da jovem com mais força que o necessário.

Harry observou Bernardes cerrar os braços envoltos do corpo agora adormecido de Malfoy e chorar, um choro calado regado de sentimentos puros e amorosos. Os olhos pretos escondidos pelas pálpebras caiam lagrimas e mais lagrimas, a face de menina porcelana era retorcida pela dor que Harry não conseguia estimar sua densidade.

Um gemido ao seu lado chamou sua atenção e quando se virou quase que seu coração perdeu uma batida. Narcisa Malfoy chorava. Não estava surpreso, pois estava acostumado com a presença dela, mas o brilho de medo que tinha em seus olhos sufocou Harry. Não era qualquer medo, era aquele medo que toda mãe possui pelos seus filhos e quando as íris azuis límpidas se prenderam nas suas, para Harry foi quase impossível não estender os braços para ela e a abraçar como todos aqueles anos fizera.

_ Ah, Harry. Eu já não sei o que fazer... – aquela frase também era conhecida entre eles.

_ Shhhhhhh... – chiou de forma serena nos ouvidos daquela mãe que ele sabia que estava começando a ficar esgotada pelo sofrimento do filho. – Vamos encontrar uma solução para isso também.

Ela negou em seu abraço.

_ Não. Sua divida comigo já foi selada Harry. Não posso te pedir isso.

_ Eu vou fazer pela a amizade que construímos esses anos todos. – disse ele com serenidade.

Sim, eles tinham uma amizade. Uma amizade bem solida para ser mais exato. Uma amizade que não era vista com bons olhos por ninguém que conhecia a ambos. Mas para Harry era a mesma amizade que um dia poderia ter tido com sua mãe se ela ainda fosse viva.

Quando os soluços cessaram, Narcisa se afastou de seus braços e tocou seu rosto com carinho e com um sorriso em seus lábios em meio ao rosto banhado, ela disse:

_ Então vou me permitir ser egoísta, Harry. Vou me permitir te pedir algo, que só pediria a você ou a Severo, mas como esse último não esta mais entre nós...

Harry assentiu e com os olhos pediu para que ela prosseguisse.

_ Se souber de um meio para salvar o meu filho desse sofrimento eu imploro Harry que você o salve.

Fazia um ano que Narcisa o chamou para aquele mesmo jardim e lhe disse que estava doente, até aquele momento se recusou a acreditar. Mas agora via, aquele rosto que antes mesmo perante as olheiras era tão lindo e rosado, agora possuía sombras embaixo dos olhos e marcado por manchas e traço de expressões, soube que em breve também não teria mais o contato daquelas mãos o acalentando.

Harry voltou a abraça-la para em seguida solta-la e caminhar até o corpo que ainda era abraçado pela tal de Bernardes.

_ Vou leva-lo para o quarto, falarei com Hermione, pedirei que nos ajude. – Narcisa agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e com mãos gentis afastou a loira de Malfoy que se ofereceu para mostrar o caminho para o quarto do loiro.

Harry assentiu e ambos percorreram os corredores da Mansão em silencio. Bernardes abriu uma das portas daquele corredor e um quarto mal iluminado se apresentou a sua frente, sem se prender aos detalhes, Harry depositou Malfoy na cama e a loira o cobriu, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Harry se afastou para sair e dar mais privacidade ao casal, mas uma mão pequena segurou seu pulso e olhos pretos se fixaram nos seus e Harry notou a quão parecida àquela menina era da antiga amiga de Malfoy: Pansy Parkinson.

_ Pode ficar com ele, creio que conseguirei achar a saída. – disse com um sorriso sereno, mas ela não sorriu, mas pelo menos soltou sua mão para fazer um gesto claro para ele se sentar na poltrona próxima demais da cama aonde Malfoy agora repousava e Harry soube que Malfoy era constantemente vigiado durante o sono.

_ Eu ouvi o que a Sra. Malfoy lhe pediu e sei o quão doente ela está. Não sei se posso confiar em você, mas também ouvir você mencionar o nome de Hermione...

_ Você a conhece? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

Bernardes assentiu.

_ Mas eu não me lembro de você... – perguntou Harry tentando puxar na memoria alguma loira assim próxima a sua amiga e sua mente era preenchida somente pela imagem de Fleur Weasley.

Bernardes soltou um riso fraco e Harry encarou fundo nos olhos pretos.

_ Sou amiga de infância de Fleur Weasley. Eu conheci Hermione no torneio Tribruxo.

_ Não me lembro de Hermione...

_ Ela realmente não falaria sobre mim, pois não nos falamos muito, só conversas aleatórias. Mas compareci no casamento de Fleur também. – insistiu ela como se quisesse força-lo a lembrar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer Harry sorrir sem jeito.

_ Desculpe, mas não me lembro. – Luna sorriu e fez descaso com um aceno de mãos.

Os olhos ônix da loirinha caíram sobre o corpo adormecido de Malfoy e Harry começou a se sentir desconfortável, como se tivesse interrompendo algo. Resolvendo sair dali o mais rápido que podia se pôs de pé.

– Certo, agora tenho que ir e...

_ Eu vou leva-lo até a porta... – disse ela correndo para abri a porta, mas em um pequeno reflexo Harry segurou-lhe o pulso. – O que?!...

Ele sorriu.

_ Pode ficar. Eu consigo encontrar a saída sozinho. – Ela acenou sorrindo para em seguida abaixar a cabeça.

_ Posso te pedir um favor, Sr. Potter? – pediu ela com seu jeito de menina.

Harry assentiu e esperou com olhos calorosos.

_ Peça para Hermione me encontrar amanhã no caldeirão furado, por favor?

Harry tocou-lhe o ombro e olhos brilhosos pelas lagrimas lhe fitaram com atenção e surpresa.

_ Passarei o recado. Srta. Bernardes. Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para ajuda-la... – falou incerto ao ver lágrimas rolar pelo rosto de porcelana.

_ A Sra. Malfoy já te pediu tudo que eu também poderia pedir. – disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios. Harry abaixou a mão que segurava ainda o ombro da menina e também sorriu. – Se você diz que pode encontrar o caminho para a saída então...

_ Pode ficar e pode deixar que passo seu recado para Hermione. Até mais ver Srta. Bernardes. – Luna assentiu e com passos lentos voltou para o lado de Malfoy, ocupando a mesma poltrona que antes ele mesmo estivera sentado. Agora Harry sabia quem velava os sonos de Malfoy e por algum motivo se sentiu ainda mais inquieto por saber daquilo.

oOo

Seu corpo doía, mas isso já se tornara uma referencia para mostrar a ele o quanto ainda estava vivo, assim como também essa dor que sentia era como uma afronta para suas tentativas de deixar de viver. Mas Draco por um motivo se encontrava bem aquela manha.

Sim já era a manhã de um novo dia, pois o sol batia em sua janela somente nos primeiros períodos da manha. Um fleche de memória passou por sua mente, mas Draco se recusou a se prender a ele, naquele momento só queria curtir o pouco de paz que sentia.

_ Vejo que já acordou. – Draco sorriu, afinal era o esperado que não estivesse sozinho.

_ Bom dia mamãe...

Draco abriu os olhos com lerdeza, à face de sua mãe sorrindo ocupou sua visão e Draco naquele momento nunca achou sua mãe tão bonita. Levou as mãos para o alto e tocou-lhe o rosto com devoção.

_ O que foi? – perguntou ela um pouco corada e Draco sorriu.

_ A senhora está realmente linda essa manhã.

_ Está me dizendo que antes estava feia? – Draco gargalhou e soltou o rosto dela se sentando na cama.

_ Você jamais será referencia a palavra feiura, mamãe. Anjo, talvez...

Narcisa se afastou da cama e caminhou de forma lenta até as janelas as abrindo com graciosidade.

_ O dia está lindo essa manhã, por que não vamos passear...

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Draco e suas mãos apertaram os lençóis com mais força que o necessário. Sentiu os olhos de Narcisa sobre ele, mas já não podia mais se controlar. A perspectiva de sair já estava deixando-o daquele jeito, imagine realmente faze-lo com aquele demônio lá fora a espreita o esperando...

__ Jamais deixarei um resquício de sorriso se desenhar em sua face Draco Malfoy, pois sua felicidade é minha, sua dor é minha, você é meu e sempre será. Durma bem meu loiro. E lembre-se que um sorriso seu é uma visita minha. Até, meu Draco._

Draco balançou a cabeça freneticamente e só percebeu que gritava quando sentiu braços o rodearem e uma voz se sobressair a sua ainda mais suplicante.

_ PARE DRACO... – seu corpo se retesou e sua cabeça pendeu no ombro de sua mãe e naquele momento em que chorava em silencio ele só pensou em uma coisa: _Sua mãe cheirava a manhã de verão._

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou protegê-lo meu menino. – O mais irônico daquelas palavras era que Draco que deveria estar dizendo isso a ela não o contrário, mas como ele sempre foi egoísta isso bastou para acalma-lo de uma maneira que nem as musicas de Luna fazia ou poderia fazê-lo.

Draco prendeu as mãos nas roupas de sua mãe e a segurou com força. Não queria pertencer a ninguém além dela. Ela era sua única dona, simples assim.

_ Sabe mamãe, senti sua falta. – Narcisa riu e fez cafune em seus cabelos como sempre fazia quando ele era pequeno.

_ Eu sei. Agora vamos, temos um café da manha para tomar junto com Luna. – e com gestos delicados ela o afastou e com um sorriso lindo traçado no rosto se retirou.

Draco elevou os olhos para a janela aberta e viu sua arvore no alto da colina, solitária. Um fleche de imagens e olhos verdes se fixaram em sua mente. Harry Potter. O que será que ele poderia querer com sua mãe?

Bom essa resposta Draco poderia obter em alguns minutos. Narcisa falaria para ele.

Naquele café da manhã sua mãe se recusou a dizer, as únicas palavras referentes a Harry Potter foram: _Ele agora é amigo da Família_. Draco tentou retrucar, mas Narcisa foi irredutível em suas palavras. Então com um toque de graciosidade de Luna a conversa mudou de rumo e por conta disso agora ele estava ali sentado embaixo de sua arvore fazendo um piquenique com as duas mulheres da sua vida.

oOo

Os dias transcorreram calmos durante aqueles meses de inverno, Draco se permitiu esquecer, se permitiu mudar. Já não dava mais para continuar da forma que estava. Ninguém precisava lhe dizer para saber que algo errado estava se passando com sua mãe e o medo de perdê-la era maior do que o que tinha pela própria vida.

A primavera chegou florida aquele ano, o jardim da Mansão nunca ficara tão bonito. Os arbustos todos estavam cobertos por flores pequenas e delicadas, sua arvore estava carregada de flores rosa, tão linda, tão majestosa. E foi em uma manha embaixo dela enquanto sua mãe lia poesia que abordou o assunto que assombrava seu coração.

_ Quando a senhora está pensando em me contar? – perguntou Draco ainda mantendo os olhos fechados e com a cabeça pousada nas pernas de sua mãe. Ouviu-a fechar o pequeno livro e suspirar de forma inebriante.

_ Seja mais claro Draco, sabe que não suporto quando fala meias palavras. – veio o pedido dela de forma calma, fazendo Draco se levantar de seu colo e a olhar nos olhos.

_ Sobre aquilo, que eu aposto que até aquele moribundo do Potter deve saber... Então por que não me fala o que esta acontecendo com a senhora?

Narcisa se pôs de pé e sorriu fazendo descaso.

_ Não tem nada me acontecendo, apenas esqueça seja lá o que te falaram.

_ PARA. – gritou ele ao vê-la se afastar. – Pare de mentir para mim ou eu vou ser obrigado a ir embora novamente e... – mas ele não conseguiu prosseguir após receber um olhar fuzilante de Narcisa, que caminhou até onde ele ainda estava sentado e se ajoelhou a sua frente.

_ Nunca mais repita isso. Nunca mais, ouviu bem? – repreendeu ela de maneira dura e quase raivosa.

_ Então me deixa saber o que se passa com a senhora... – pediu Draco em um fiapo de voz.

Narcisa tocou seu rosto com carinho e sorriu.

_ Vamos nos preocupar somente com você nesse momento. Agora venha. Harry logo, logo estará aqui. – disse ela lhe estendendo a mão, Draco revirou os olhos, mas aceitou a mão pequena que lhe era estendida.

_ Porque ele tem que vir com tanta freqüência? – queixou-se ele. Narcisa riu com doçura.

_ Ele me faz rir e Luna parece gostar dele. Além do que a amiga dele vem te ajudando durante essas ultimas semanas, não vem?

Ah sim, Hermione Granger mais uma vez estava na vida de Draco Malfoy, dessa vez não era para lhe dar um soco e nem para cuidar de ferimentos físicos... Hermione Granger agora aparecia uma vez por semana somente para examiná-lo psicologicamente, perante o primeiro diagnóstico dela, a _Dra. Granger_ acusou ser síndrome do pânico.

Se Draco acreditava nela? Bem não sabia, afinal eram métodos trouxas que ela vinha utilizando nele. Tanto nas consultas periódicas, quanto nos remédios, sim remédios e não poções.

Mas para sua mãe e Luna a melhora era perceptível, então perante aquela situação Draco não poderia falar nada, só lhe restava aceitar. Mas na verdade Granger não o incomodava, pois ela sempre se comportava com profissionalismo, a única pessoa que Draco se sentia de alguma forma, incomodado, era com a presença de Potter.

Draco assentiu para a mãe caminhando o resto do caminho até a mansão em silencio. Um vento forte ainda ousou bagunçar lhe os cabelos, fazendo Narcisa sorri doce para ele e Draco revirar os olhos em revolta.

_ Sentara hoje conosco para o chá? – perguntou Narcisa enquanto passava pela porta que lhe era aberta por Draco. – Obrigado.

Fechando a porta que dava passagem para o jardim, Draco entrou na sala de musica em silencio. Olhou para a mãe por um segundo e com um simples gesto de cabeça negou.

_ Precisa conversar com pessoas além de mim, Luna e a Dra. Granger, Draco. – ele sabia disso, sabia que precisava sair do casulo que estava construindo em torno de si mesmo, mas ele ainda não estava pronto. Sempre que pensava algo assim, em sua mente sempre surgia duas orbes de um verde frio e em sua mente ecoava uma voz com um timbre tão frio quanto aqueles olhos demoníacos.

_Jamais deixarei um resquício de sorriso se desenhar em sua face Draco Malfoy, pois sua felicidade é minha, sua dor é minha, você é meu e sempre será..._

Aquelas palavras eram como uma ancora amarrada aos seus pés, com o único intuito de puxa-lo para baixo sempre que pensava ou meramente tentava sair do estupor que se encontrava. Tinha medo daquele homem e não tinha vergonha de admitir isso. Não quando sua alma fora rasgada ao meio pelas mãos e pelas palavras daquele demônio.

Draco sentiu os olhos escurecer novamente, estava aponto de ter um ataque novamente, sabia disso e precisava evitá-lo. Com um sorriso simples apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa para sua mãe e sem nenhuma palavra saiu da sala e se trancou no quarto.

Quando a porta bateu a suas costas com um som oco e vazio, Draco finalmente soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estivera prendendo. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios e quando tocou seu rosto percebeu que chorava.

Para todos a sua volta o tratamento de Granger estava surtindo efeito, mas quando coisas assim aconteciam Draco sempre dizia para si mesmo que não adiantava criar esperança. O que ele tinha não era uma doença que poderia ser curada, afinal almas não se podem ser trocadas e muito menos remendadas para se tornarem perfeitas novamente, uma vez feridas o sangue cedo ou tarde sempre voltara a jorrar pelo ferimento.

Ele respirou fundo tentando se controlar e após alguns minutos teve êxito. Caminhou até a janela e se surpreendeu com a garoa que caia e batia na vidraça desta. Com dedos trêmulos Draco abriu a janela e deixou a chuva fina bater em seu rosto como um bálsamo.

* * *

Olá pessoinhas sabe estou muito triste a fic está terminadinha no pc só que estou perdendo o animo em continuar posta-la aqui ou em qualquer lugar, pois

sei que elá está sendo muito bem vista e até lida, mas vocês não me dão nenhum retorno, sei que as vezes é um saco ficar

mandado comentários e escrevendo-os, porém é angustiante para mim posta-la aqui e só ter apenas esse pouco de retorno me faz crer que minha historia não esteja sendo boa o bastante, desculpem-me pelo desabafo, mas mesmo assim quero agradecer as poucas pessoas que comentaram "Obrigada, fiquei muito feliz com as palavras de cada um de vocês ;)"

obrigado pela atenção

bjos e abraços de urso

Jessy

x

x


	5. Chapter 5

**GHOST**

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **Pós-guerra - Quando os fantasmas se tornam maior que você... O que você faria? Enfrentaria-os? Fugiria? Enlouqueceria? Abraçaria-os? ou simplesmente se esqueceria? Obliviate é a solução ou se prostituir seria a melhor saída? Draco tenta encontrar essas respostas enquanto corre de um passado com olhos verdes. **  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para a de futuros leitores.

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude.

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

Era uma bela manhã de inverno e sentado na sacada de seu quarto Draco se deslumbrava com os primeiros flocos de neve. Fazia seis meses que estava ali. Fazia seis meses que seu corpo fora violado.

Draco sentia um pouco mais confiante em si mesmo do que quando chegara ali, não queria admitir, mas as seções de terapia com Granger, melhor, Dr. Granger estava sendo uma das suas melhores forças em seguir em frente. Luna também ajudava muito cantando, lendo, conversando para e com ele.

O único que não via utilidade em estar ali era Potter, era como um vaso comprado errado, você tenta encaixá-lo em qualquer canto da casa, mas depois de tanto você acaba por reconhecer que ele, o vaso, não pertence e não combina com a casa. Simples assim, por uma bela questão que o comprou errado.

E para Draco, Potter estava se tornando esse vaso, por mais que tentasse dia após dia achar uma explicação, um por que para ele estar ali, simplesmente não conseguia... Potter não pertencia a sua vida, nunca realmente pertenceu.

Aspirou o ar com calma e o soltou vagarosamente. Olhou o jardim começando a ser coberto com os primeiros flocos e sorriu. Mas seu sorriso sumiu quando viu Potter caminhar sossegadamente pelo caminho que levava a entrada principal.

Pulou da sacada e correu para o primeiro andar, mas foi bloqueado por Luna que lhe sorriu de forma doce.

_ Luna me deixa passar.

Ela negou.

_ Por que em vez de perseguir o Harry, você não me acompanha no café da manhã? – disse ela passando a mão direita em seu braço esquerdo.

_ Por que ele veio tão cedo hoje, normalmente ele espera pela amiga?

Luna deu de ombros.

_ Logo mais saberemos, Narcisa logo mais nos contara, certo?

Seus olhos pretos brilharam confiantes para ele e só sobrou a Draco suspirar e concordar a acompanhando em direção a sala de jantar.

Granger apareceu assim que Draco e Luna haviam acabado de terminar o café, a castanha entrou na sala acompanhada de um dos elfos da mansão.

_ Bom dia Luna. Bom dia Malfoy.

_ Bom dia Hermione. – cumprimentou Luna sorridente e Draco se limitou a apenas um balançar de cabeça. – Sente-se e tome café da manhã conosco.

_ Obrigado Luna, mas já tomei o meu em casa. Assim que terminar o seu Malfoy, nós começaremos com a consulta. – disse Granger sorrindo de forma calma, quase doce.

_ Sim doutora. – respondeu Draco limpando os cantos da boca com o guardanapo e se pondo de pé. – Acredito que já tenha terminado. Vamos? – Granger assentiu sem se abalar com seu sarcasmo. – Luna não se importa em...

_ Não, não, imagina. Não se prendam aqui por minha causa podem ir, logo Narcisa e Harry virá me fazer companhia.

Draco assentiu a olhando longamente antes de se retirar.

Granger foi à frente já acostumada com a casa e já sabendo de có e salteado o caminho que levava a sala que era reservada para suas seções com ela, quando o tempo estava fechado ou frio demais como hoje.

As mãos pequenas e tão firmes que Granger ainda possuía abriram a porta da sala, com um sorriso gentil me deu passagem e uma vez nós dois dentro da sala do piano, ela fechou a porta e lançou feitiços silenciadores ao redor. Estávamos nós dois presos no pequeno mundo que eu desenhei e ela moldou com suas palavras gentis.

_ Toque o sentimento que está sentindo hoje Draco.

Com um suspiro cansado me postei diante do piano branco a minha frente, tão alvo e brilhoso quanto à neve que começava a cobrir o imenso jardim lá fora. O que ele estava sentindo hoje...? Que pergunta difícil de se fazer a alguém que busca pela mesma resposta todos os dias em vão.

Passou os dedos com suavidade pelo teclado, apenas para retirar o belo pano vermelho carmesim que o cobria. Dobrou-o e o desprezou em suas coxas. Tocou novamente as teclas com suavidade e logo a melodia já começava a se fazer ouvir: _Sonata ao Luar de Beethoven_.

Com seu inicio leve, melancólico, aterrorizador. Que pega uma irônica felicidade no meio e termina com uma revolta clara, angustiante, linda, poderosa.

E Draco tocava, tocava e chorava. E sua única expectadora ouvia seu pequeno show, sentada no parapeito da janela ao seu lado. Dando-lhe a leve sensação de estar sozinho. E com onze minutos passados os dedos ficaram leves, firmes, mas suaves; as lagrimas já não rolavam, mas os dedos não paravam e voltavam a ter força em seu dedilhar. E a força e a leveza se juntam e Draco tinha a sensação de querer chutar tudo, gritar diante de tamanha calmaria... Draco só queria voar em meio a sua dor e de lá só parar quando a imensidão do 'absoluto nada' o alcançasse e o tomasse.

Quinze minutos de sonata se vão rapidamente e Draco conclui seu pequeno show e Granger se levanta batendo palmas e chorando.

_ Lindo como sempre. Emocionante.

_ Por que eu tenho que tocar? – perguntou com frieza e desprezo.

Olhos castanhos o encararam de forma meiga.

_ Um dia você notara sem que eu precise lhe dizer o quão bem, essas notas arrancadas de seus dedos lhe fazem. – Ela sentou ao seu lado e começou a tocar uma musica infantil: _brilha, brilha_ _estrelinha_. – Não gosta de tocar?

_ Gosto.

_ Qual sentimento que lhe toma quando se senta em frente ao piano?

E a musica infantil continuava.

_ Depende de qual musica vou tocar, triste, melancólico, alegre, eufórico... depende.

_ E hoje o que sentiu?

_ Raiva, tristeza, ira... Você sentiu. – concluiu achando aquela conversa um absurdo, Granger riu.

_ Sim eu senti, o que sente enquanto toco?

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha ironicamente.

_ Que você tem muito a aprender e que essa musica é ridícula.

Ela riu, concluindo seu pequeno espetáculo.

_ Teve aquele sonho novamente?

Negou com um pequeno meneio de cabeça.

_ Entendo.

Draco se levantou em um rompante e a encarou com fúria.

_ Entende? O que você entende? Você me faz tomar remédios desnecessários, me faz segui-la em passeios pelo meu jardim que me causam fobia e ainda como se não bastasse me faz sentar aqui e tocar e tocar e tocar quantas músicas idiotas forem necessárias... Me diz curandeira Granger o que tanto você entende?

Draco riu, não, gargalhou de forma histérica para em poucos minutos a encarar novamente com raiva e nojo de si mesmo.

_ O que sabe tanto da minha vida? NADA, nada além do que eu lhe conto aqui. Sabe de uma nova curandeira? – riu debochado. – A nova é que eu não aguento mais olhar pro rosto da minha mãe, já não suporto mais as perguntas sem fim de Luna, já estou no meu limite com as visitas constantes desse Potter e sem contar que essas seções terapêuticas já me encheram o saco há muito tempo. Eu odeio estar aqui.

Levou as mãos ao rosto em desespero e sentiu as lágrimas fugir por entre seus dedos, porem jamais parou em seu monologo.

_ Eu odeio as pessoas, eu odeio essa casa, eu odeio Potter, assim como você... – jogou-se no pequeno canto escuro da sala e riu baixinho. – Quem eu quero enganar... a única coisa que odeio é _ainda_ permanecer vivo.

_ Draco... – Granger tentou se achegar a ele, mas foi repudiada.

_ Estou muito cansado essa manhã... – concluiu Draco em um fiapo de voz. – Estarei em meu quarto, depois continuamos, fique para o almoço... Preciso ir.

E ditas essas ultimas palavras em uma pressa desmedida já abrindo a porta e percorrendo o corredor, Draco assim deixou Granger para trás e se trancou em seu refugio. Só precisava descansar, só precisava esquecer esses pensamentos horrendos que povoava sua mente e nublava seus olhos. Só precisava adormecer.

Abriu os olhos de forma abrupta e sentiu seu coração disparar e seu olhar logo buscou a porta onde alguém batia. Com a voz tremula e fraca ainda por culpa do sono mandou seja lá quem fosse entrar. Luna. A loira entrou no quarto sorrindo e anunciou o almoço, dizendo que Draco devia descer em menos de dois minutos caso contrario ela mesma viria buscá-lo.

Sorrindo o loiro concordou e foi tomar um banho, colocou uma roupa mais pesada e desceu para a sala onde todos o esperavam, entre eles além de sua mãe e Luna estavam Potter e Granger. Essa ultima estava em uma conversa animada com Luna, pareciam que estavam marcando de se encontrarem para fazerem algo divertido, e por um minuto sentiu inveja daquilo... Poder sair.

Sair...

Quanto tempo fazia que essa ideia já nem mais passava pela sua mente? Quanto tempo que não pisava em um ambiente além dos vários cômodos da mansão e do jardim ao redor da casa e o de inverno?

_Jamais deixarei um resquício de sorriso se desenhar em sua face Draco Malfoy, pois sua felicidade é minha, sua dor é minha, você é meu e sempre será. Durma bem meu loiro. E lembre-se que um sorriso seu é uma visita minha. Até, meu Draco._

Seu corpo vibrou levemente e sentiu o sangue lhe fugir da face. Respirou fundo e sorriu tímido quando Luna finalmente o avistou.

_ Estava para buscá-lo? – disse ela se pondo de pé e vindo ao seu encontro. Draco revirou os olhos.

_ Estou aqui agora não estou? – respondeu petulante e ela riu.

_ Está e vestido impecavelmente como sempre. – rebateu Granger.

Narcisa se pôs de pé e Potter lhe ofereceu o braço assim como fazia com Luna e Granger, melhor, assim como ambas faziam consigo.

_ Vamos almoçar crianças. – disse Narcisa aparentando realmente estar feliz com a situação.

Luna se achegou mais em Draco, quando todos já estavam sendo servidos pelos elfos e sussurrou-lhe:

_ Está tudo bem?

Draco a olhou afável e assentiu.

_ Sim, só sentir uma tontura leve, deve ter sido por conta do banho muito quente que tomei.

Ela revirou os olhos, satisfeita com a resposta que Draco deu-lhe e sorriu.

_ Da próxima vez não repita mais tamanho descuido, quer morrer de pneumonia?

Narcisa tomou a frente de uma conversa calma e quase sem sentido algum, com o único intuito de fazer todos se interagir e fazer com que o almoço fluísse de forma leve e sem muitos transtornos. Para Draco ela parecia realmente feliz, mais viva.

Potter e Granger foram embora ao entardecer e boa parte desse tempo Draco passou na biblioteca lendo como sempre. Sua mãe veio se juntar a ele assim que as visitas se foram, se é que ainda podiam chamá-los assim.

_ Será que pode fechar esse livro um instante?

Draco a obedeceu e Narcisa sorriu se aproximando dele, sentando-se no braço da poltrona que estava. Seus dedos finos e longos percorreram pelo seu cabelo o bagunçando e se detiveram somente em seu rosto, ali permanecendo em uma caricia que era muito que bem vinda.

_ Você me parece tão bem nesse ultimo mês? Anda sorrindo mais, a conta de água diminuiu...

_ Mamãe! – repreendeu perplexo.

Ela riu.

_ Estou brincando. – Seu sorriso se foi e no lugar dele deixou uma expressão quase que sonhadora. – Estou feliz com seu progresso. Às vezes eu queria saber timtim por timtim de tudo que lhe aconteceu longe das minhas vistas... Mas quando olho para você assim, relaxado, lendo, rindo como riu hoje no almoço e no jantar, eu penso pra que saber?

Seus olhos se prenderam na face suave de sua mãe e sorriu sem jeito.

_ Pra que saber, quando sei que seja lá o que for você está lutando, você está correndo atrás da sua salvação. – Draco sentiu sua garganta apertar, mas se manteve firme. – Você é tão lindo Draco.

Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e levantou uma sobrancelha, como que dizendo: "sei..."

Narcisa riu.

_ Você é lindo, forte... – suas mãos gentis acariciaram sua sobrancelha. – Você é um herói.

_ Herói, mamãe?

Ela assentiu.

_ Você é meu herói, mas acima de tudo, você é seu próprio herói, Draco. Entende o que quero dizer? – perguntou ela séria.

Assentiu.

_ Que bom. Eu tenho uma doença no meu sangue.

Draco arregalou os olhos a encarando. Surpreso no rumo que sua mãe estava dando a conversa.

_ Não precisa se alarmar, só acredito que está forte o bastante para ouvir isso agora. – ela sorriu.

_ Que doença é essa?

_ Não se prenda a nomes Draco, mas a principio estava sendo difícil achar uma cura, por isso tive que partir para o Brasil. Encontrei um medibruxo, amigo de família. As pesquisas estavam fluindo, mas não era nada certo, concreto, sabe?

Assentiu segurando uma de suas mãos.

_ Mas depois de eu ter tido que voltar às pressas, Paolo finalmente entrou em contato comigo ontem. Tem um tratamento de três meses que parece ser o certo. É o certo. – concluiu ela otimista.

_ Mas pra isso a senhora precisa ir até lá?! – não era bem uma pergunta que fazia e sim sua própria reflexão sobre o fato.

Ela assentiu.

_ Mas ouça se você se sentir mal com a minha ida, eu...

_ Você vai pegar a primeira chave de portal para lá, irá fazer seu tratamento e voltar pra mim daqui três meses novinha em folha. – Sua mãe riu chorando. – Tenha mais confiança em mim.

_ Eu tenho, eu tenho... Falei com Harry essa manhã...

_ Por que falou com ele primeiro em vez de falar comigo primeiro?

Narcisa riu o abraçando.

_ Você sempre será meu único filho e meu bem mais precioso Draco. Mas Harry é uma pessoa que não tem nenhum laço conosco, achei que ele seria a pessoa perfeita em me aconselhar em algumas coisas, por isso que enquanto eu estiver por lá, Harry virá morar aqui.

Draco deu um salto da poltrona que quase derrubou sua mãe no processo.

_ Desculpe. – a ajudando a se sentar novamente. – Mas ficou louca?

_ Draco...

_ Mãe, eu o odeio e...

_ Me poupe Draco, odiar? Por Merlim meu filho, não seja tão drástico.

_ Ok talvez odiar não, mas não temos uma socialização muito pacifica e você sabe disso.

_ Sim eu sei.

_ Então... Nos mataremos no primeiro dia.

Narcisa riu pondo-se de pé.

_ Ora Draco a casa é grande, temos muitos cômodos, mas ele dormira no quarto ao lado do seu.

Draco arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

_ Eu não vou cortar meus pulsos, se é isso que quer ter certeza. – rebateu feroz e Narcisa suspirou.

_ Eu sei que não, mas eu quero ficar tranquila lá Draco, preciso estar tranquila. Luna terá que resolver umas coisas fora, eu não posso te deixar sozinho, eu sei que a mansão é segura, mas eu não me perdoarei novamente se algo ruim acontecer com você de novo enquanto não estiver aqui.

Narcisa tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

_ Pois se algo acontecer por mínimo que seja meu amor, quem cortara os pulsos será eu.

_ Mãe, não fale isso.

Ela riu docemente.

_ Harry só ficará aqui para mantê-lo seguro, afinal quem invadiria uma casa com Harry Potter dentro?

_ Um lunático? – brincou Draco, mas logo ficou serio quando sua mãe não riu. – Certo, mas na primeira idiotice eu o expulso daqui.

Narcisa sorriu caminhando para a saída.

_ Por mais idiotice que os dois fizerem ele não redará o pé daqui nem um milímetro para fora. – e dizendo isso ela sorriu, acenou e se foi dizendo: - Boa noite filho.

Draco olhou para a porta de forma perplexa.

_ Onde estava a confiança em mim no final das contas? – se perguntou voltando a se jogar na poltrona.

o

Parecia que a ida de sua mãe para a America era algo há muito tempo planejado, pois uma semana após me avisar de sua ida, lá estava às malas dela paradas no meio do hall de entrada. Tudo me fazia crer que no final das contas só faltava mesmo era ela me avisar que iria, pois o resto em geral estava tudo muito bem esquematizado.

Era uma manhã de terça-feira quando Draco sentiu os dedos de sua mãe lhe acariciando sua face com doçura.

_ Promete se alimentar bem?

Ele revirou os olhos, indignado.

_ Sim mamãe.

Seus braços pequenos e finos o circularam e o apertaram com amor e um calor que lhe trouxe água aos olhos.

_ Sentirei saudades, falarei contigo sempre que possível via flu e...

_ Narcisa sabe que ficara um pouco debilitada após o procedimento. – avisou o tal doutor amigo da família que Draco não se apegou muito ao seu nome.

Narcisa fez descaso com um aceno de mão que fez Potter as minhas costas sorrir.

Sim Potter e eu ainda não havia me esquecido dele.

_ Sentirá minha falta? – às vezes sua mãe lhe fazia acreditar que ela não passava de uma estudante.

_ Todos os dias.

Ela riu.

_ Eu te amo. – foi somente um sussurro, mas era um sussurro tão baixo que parecia como se ela tivesse confidenciando-lhe algo, de extrema importância.

_ Eu também, volta pra mim, ok? – confidenciou em retorno estreitando o espaço ainda mais entre seus corpos.

Ela assentiu.

Narcisa se afastou de seu abraço e sorrindo-chorando beijou-lhe a face e saiu, saiu sem olhar pra traz, talvez porque se olhasse um único momento ela não teria forças para seguir aquele caminho adiante, pois Draco sabia que ela estava sendo forte por ambos naquele momento.

o

Fazia quase um mês que sua mãe estava no Brasil, falara com ela via flu pouquíssimas vezes, mas falava muito com seu medibruxo que lhe passava um relatório completo sobre a evolução de seu tratamento que ainda estava no inicio e as mudanças em seu quadro clínico ainda eram muito pequenas para dizer algo, além disso.

A convivência com Potter? Bem não tinha uma convivência para ser mais exato, comiam suas refeições juntos, apenas em isso. Não trocavam conversas e muito menos olhares, da sua parte já da dele. Potter sempre estava atento se ele comia o suficiente e coisa que Draco tem questão de fazer mesmo quando acordava com o estomago revirado, por conta de suas noites mal dormidas.

Granger vem toda quinta-feira, para a consulta de praxe. Ela lhe faz perguntas e Draco responde e é também nas quintas que ele almoça e janta em seus aposentos, afinal não queria atrapalhar a conversa dos melhores amigos.

Luna vem lhe ver sempre que possível, afinal logo que minha mãe resolve ir para longe a amiga veela de Luna resolve ter mais um filho que a loira será madrinha. Sei que a culpa não é dela, afinal ainda me lembro das visitas constantes do meu falecido padrinho quando era mais novo. Faz parte. Mas a questão é que ela me pareceu muito feliz, falava com olhos brilhantes e sorriso radiante da sua querida afilhada.

Quando Luna sempre aparece é a vez de Potter ficar em seus aposentos, ou ele sai para resolver ou ver seja lá o que for. É como se fosse um acordo mutuo entre nós, mantermos afastado um do outro em dias sem visitas e quando umas de nossas visitas aparecessem um dos dois se isolava e permitia que ambos curtissem seu doce dia de descanso.

Estávamos seguindo a risca esse pequeno cronograma entre nós, com suas regras e limitações, mas estava funcionando em uma convivência pacifica e quase inexistente para nós dois. Mas uma coisa que eu havia me esquecido completamente da síndrome de heroísmo crônica que Potter possuía e seu distúrbio de protetorísmo acentuado.

Era uma noite de quarta-feira, uma calma noite de inverno pesado. Luna tinha vindo àquela manhã lhe fazer uma visita e eles passaram o dia inteiro no jardim de inverno de sua mãe, fora também o terceiro dia que conseguiu falar com Narcisa por via flu. Draco passou o dia extremamente calmo sem pensamentos nublosos e distorcidos, um dia realmente perfeito.

Até a noite cair...

_O som do vento batendo contra alguma porta e uivando por entre os corredores gélidos era angustiante. A cela que estava era tenebrosa, nunca em toda minha vida eu pensei em ficar enjaulado e pela primeira vez senti um medo aterrorizador._

_Meu corpo todo tremia e nem era por conta da falta de roupa que meu corpo possuía, quando naquele momento eu só tinha um fino retalho cobrindo minha nudez. Estava apavorado com o que podia me acontecer naquele lugar, mas nada me preparou para o que me aconteceria aquela noite._

_Afinal eu já estava acostumado com a entrada de um ou outro ali naquela cela fedida, que vinham e me torturavam até que minha voz sumisse de tanto gritar e se retiravam entre risos e brincadeiras, se vangloriando por humilhar um _fraco Malfoy._ Mas como disse nada me preparou pra aquele momento, nada._

_Não sei em que momento as torturas já não eram mais satisfatórias. Eu não sei quando meus gritos de dor já haviam perdido a graça, mas tudo indicava que nem um e nem outro já satisfazia por completo a ânsia de vingança que todos ali pareciam possuir pela minha família. Também não conseguia entender por que EU que tinha que pagar por erros acometidos pelos meus pais e não eles e não ELE._

_A porta que batia em uma sincronia programada pelo vento se silenciou, eu soube que meu destino mudaria dali em diante. Ouvi passos se aproximarem e risos e conversas aleatórias se tornarem mais audíveis a cada distancia sendo quebrada até a minha cela. O brilho da varinha iluminou a escuridão que me embalava, a porta se abriu soltando um pequeno e doce ruído agourento, como se sussurrasse o quanto eu estava ferrado. _

_Meu corpo já nem era tão reconhecível, estava mais magro que o normal, minha pele branca estava escurecida pela sujeira, assim como meus cabelos platinados. Eu tinha medo de pensar em me olhar no espelho em tal estado. Mas esse medo jamais poderia medir o medo que senti quando vi aqueles quatro pares de sapato a minha frente._

_As lagrimas rolaram com antecedência da dor que teria que suportar sabe Deus por quanto tempo. O par de sapatos mais brilhosos deu um passo à frente e se agachou para me mirar com seus frios e tenebrosos olhos verdes._

_Recuei como um gatinho assustado e com frio, serrando ainda mais o fino retalho que cobria meu corpo. Dedos gélidos percorreram minha face com acidez, aquele toque me queimava na mesma proporção de quando você encosta um gelo contra pele e o pressiona fundo nela._

_E o maldito riu quando tentei recuar e com um brilho de sua varinha meu doce refugio feito de retalho se foi e meu corpo foi exposto e aquela brincadeira espantosa entre os risos e piadas dos demais visitantes fez meu corpo e mente gelarem do pior que viria dali em diante._

_Estava apavorado._

_As mãos fortes e frias fizeram meu corpo se deitar no chão em um baque surdo, onde senti minha cabeça rachar e naquele lugar se empapar de sangue. Minhas vistas turvaram, mas eu estava mais consciente eram das mãos e lábios que percorria meu corpo e dos dedos que penetravam minha intimidade e eu gritava e chorava, até implorava expulsando para longe meu orgulho e pedindo por misericórdia, essa que nunca veio me fazer uma visita. _

_Quando aqueles únicos toques já não me eram mais suportáveis, quando pensei que ele não podia ir mais longe do que aquilo... Só deus sabe como eu estava enganado. _

_Enquanto sentia coisas serem colocadas dentro de mim, que vibravam e me fazia gritar tamanha a ardência que sentia, meu grito logo foi abafado por algo pulsante que forçou-se para dentro de minha boca e dedos firmes seguraram meu cabelo e abrigaram minha cabeça a fazer aquele vai e vem cadenciado. _

_E um e outro se postava a minha frente e intercalava-se entre si para terem seus membros chupados e lambidos pela minha boca e lavados pelas minhas lagrimas. Mas foi durante em uma dessas trocas, quando meu rosto já estava lavado de gozo e minha boca só se podia sentir o gosto azedo daquele pecado, que meu terror mais tenebroso se iniciou._

_Meus olhos se arregalaram. Minhas vistas se turvaram em lagrimas e antes que eu pudesse implorar gritar ou qualquer outra coisa, fui calado por mais um pênis em minha boca enquanto outro me rasgava ao meio, enquanto se forçava para dentro de minha intimidade._

_Doeu e meu único movimento diante de tamanho pavor eram as lágrimas e os gemidos que deixava escapar cada vez mais fortes e intensos. _

_Uma boca chegou perto de meu ouvido e com uma voz lasciva sussurrou-me:_

__ Se não relaxar não entra meu Dragão. - e mais lagrimas rolaram. - Ou será que terei que batizá-lo com algo para a brincadeira ficar mais divertida? – com a boca ainda preenchida tentei gritar-lhe por misericórdia, mas uma risada fria me tomou os sentidos, fazendo meu corpo tremer._

_Foi quando senti algo gelado penetrar o meu interior, quando senti meu corpo se esquentar e meu próprio membro se erguer sem vontade própria, foi nesse instante enquanto a droga tomava o controle que soube que estava perdido. _

_As gargalhadas foram às alturas, quando meu corpo se remexeu por vontade própria contra o membro que se insinuava sobre minha entrada e uma voz lasciva que não me pertencia saltou de meus lábios implorando para ser penetrado, para ser rasgado, por ser possuído e consumado naquele pecado, só me restou abandonar e aprisionar a pouca sanidade que possuía, para que quando o efeito chegasse ao fim ainda pudesse ter um pouco de mim em meio aos cacos que me restaria mais tarde._

_O medo foi facilmente tomado por uma luxuria despretensiosa, e o frio logo foi encoberto por um calor demoníaco. Eu já não era mais eu, era algum ser que havia me possuído. _

_E aquelas palavras lascivas e nojentas não paravam de sair de minha boca e de serem invadida através de meus ouvidos. _

_E foram um, dois, três e quatro, um atrás do outro, um respeitando sua vez e eu sempre implorando por algo ao qual jamais queria e parecia não ter fim. E aqueles quatro demônios me destruíram sem a menor consideração, noite, após noite, dia após dia, até quando já não podia mais distinguir a realidade, até quando já não precisava de droga para me entregar, até quando a clientela passou de quatro para sabe lá Merlim quantos mais._

_E eu só pedia uma coisa:_

__ Mais, eu quero mais, mais fundo, mais..._

_Frase que se repetia em minha mente e que tomava forma em meus lábios rachados e úmidos de sêmen. _

_ Draco... – alguém lhe chamava.

_ Mais, eu quero mais... – gemia em meio ao seu desespero. Sentia alguém lhe chamando, mas porque não ia mais fundo, por quê?

_ Draco Malfoy acorda.

_Acordar? Mas eu já estou acordado. _

_Abri meus olhos lentamente e senti o vento percorrer meu corpo e fazê-lo tremer de frio, olhei para cima e encarei olhos de um verde profundo, eram diferentes, mas ainda assim verdes. Meus braços sabiam o que tinham que fazer da forma que ele gastava que fosse feita. Rodeei o pescoço forte a minha frente e enterrei meus lábios em seu pescoço, descendo pelo peito, brincando com seus mamilos, da forma que ele gostava. _

_Suas mãos desceram, ele não gostava de ser negligenciando. E Draco sorriu._

_O membro ainda não estava firme, mas pulsava levemente entre seus dedos. Uma, duas, três e o vai e vem foi se intensificando._

__ Eu estou sendo um bom menino, não estou? – gemeu como ele gostava que fazia. _

_"Sim Dragão, mas quero sua boca, vamos sua boca." _

_ Draco p-para... Draco o que está fazendo...

Mas Draco não ouvia nada além das alucinações de sua mente e das ações gravadas a força em sua pele. E foi quando sua boca estava para alcançar o seu doce brinquedo, que sentiu braços firmes o segurar e o suspender no ar, obrigando-o a empurrar a pessoa para longe.

Draco se dentou novamente e arrancando suas calças a lançou para longe e começou a brincar com o próprio corpo, beliscando seus mamilos, brincando com seu membro e gemendo e se retorcendo de forma luxuriosa.

E foi quando Potter soube que ele estava em transe que não adiantava chamá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa que Draco não iria acordar daquele distúrbio, pois Draco precisava consumá-lo.

E o primeiro dedo veio, logo mais o segundo e o terceiro e Draco começou a se mexer encima dos próprios dedos sem qualquer pudor e ignorando completamente a presença do moreno no quarto.

E parado ao seu lado Potter teve que esperar toda aquela cena se desenrolar e chegar ao fim, entre seus gemidos e gritos. E em nenhum momento, após o empurrão que recebeu Potter o interferiu.

Ele somente se aproximou quando os olhos de Draco voltaram a se cerrar por entre as pálpebras e Potter o limpou, o vestiu e o cobriu, e o ouviu chorar durante a noite toda sem emitir uma única palavra. Pois no fundo ambos sabiam que quando acordasse Draco só se lembraria do pesadelo que lhe era imposto quase todas as noites.

o

A amanhã de quinta-feira pareceu se apresentar de forma torturante para os residentes da mansão Malfoy, ou talvez os residentes que se apresentaram para ela de forma acabada. Pois para Draco a primeira coisa que fez quando despertou foi correr em meio a tombos e tropeções para o banheiro onde se trancou, rasgou a roupa que lhe cobria o corpo, abriu o chuveiro e sem poder mais se segurar se jogou aos pés do vaso sanitário e vomitou, vomitou como a muito tempo não fazia.

E em meios às lagrimas e pensamentos povoados de lembranças dolorosas ele se lavou, se esfregou e se machucou embaixo do chuveiro. Estava sujo, imundo... Coberto de impurezas que jamais poderia arrancar de sua pele.

E gritou, e gritou mais auto, até quando além daquela gosma branca e impura seus olhos começaram a ver sangue por todo seu corpo, era uma mera alucinação, mas para Draco era uma realidade que parecia que jamais queria abandoná-lo. No final das contas estava certo... Nada poderia salvá-lo... Era um brinquedo torto.

_Esqueci as regras do jogo__  
E não posso mais jogar  
Veio escrito na embalagem  
Use e saia pra agitar  
Vou com os outros pro abate  
O meu dono vai lucrar  
Seja cedo ou seja tarde  
Quando isso vai mudar?_

Ouviu um estrondo ao longe de algo batendo ocamente contra a parede, mas nem se importou só tinha que tirar aquela sujeira. O que sua mãe diria quando o visse?

Deus sua mãe... Ela não podia vê-lo daquela forma. Ela não podia vê-lo.

E mais um estrondo que dessa vez era o som da porta do seu banheiro sendo arrombada.

_ SAIA, VAI EMBORA... minha mãe, ela não pode ver... ela não pode... ME LARGA, ME SOLTA, VAI EMBORA... ME SOLTA POTTER, QUE PORRA ME SOLTA...

Braços fortes o prenderam e o retiraram debaixo da água e em meio aos seus gritos e tentativas de fuga Draco foi lançado contra a cama e enrolado com o lençol.

_Não me diga: "eu te disse"__  
Isso não vai resolver  
Se eu explodo o meu violão  
O que mais posso fazer? Isso é tão desconfortável  
Me ensinaram a fingir  
E se eu for derrotado  
Nem sei como me render_

_ Para Draco, para com isso. Você está limpo. – veio à voz calma preencher seus sentidos.

_ Não eu estou sujo. – Draco segurou o rosto de Potter que o mantinha em um abraço sem jeito e dolorosamente apertado. – Minha mãe, ela não pode me ver assim, Granger também não... É rapidinho, é bem rapidinho... – pediu como uma criança.

Lagrimas começou a rolar por sua face.

_ Por que você me odeia tanto...? Por que uma única vez não me deixa ter o que quero?

_ Eu não te odeio Draco, eu não te odeio...

_ Me odeia, me odeia sim... MENTIROSO, mentiroso, mentiroso... – disse Draco esmurrando-lhe o peito de forma desesperada. – Me solta, me solta...

Potter segurou-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe a testa.

_ Calma, eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui...

Draco firmou seu olhar naquele mar verde e calmo e gradualmente começou a se acalmar. Seus dedos trêmulos se firmaram nas roupas de Potter se prendendo ali.

_ Fica comigo, não me deixa sozinho... não me deixa sozinho... – e Draco sussurrou essas palavras até que adormeceu nos braços de Potter.

o

Harry olhou o frágil corpo entre seus braços e suspirou. Sentia o corpo cansado, a mente saturada. Deitou Draco na cama, conjurou um feitiço de cura e rapidamente os arranhões pelo corpo deste foram se fechando um por um até não sobrar nada além de uma pele de alabastro integra.

Harry sabia que estava sendo consumido dia após dia naquela insanidade que era Draco Malfoy, desde o dia que o achou ensanguentado em um beco na Travessa do Tranco.

_ Não me deixa sozinho...

Harry sorriu e transfigurou o lençol borrado de sangue em um pijama confortável e limpo, vestindo Draco com ele. E passou os dedos pelos cabelos molhado do loiro.

_ Estarei sempre aqui.

Ouviu algo a suas costas e se virou sorrindo para a sua amiga que estava parada a porta com os olhos arregalados.

_ O que aconteceu aqui?

Harry riu.

_ Me acompanha em um chá senhorita. Não quero perturbá-lo. – tentou brincar com a situação.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Mas antes me permita dar um jeito nas coisas por aqui.

Harry arrumou a porta do banheiro que havia arrombado, deixando essa intacta, para em seguida dar um sumiço com as roupas que Draco espalhou pelo quarto em seu desespero de ir ao banheiro. Também arrumou as coisas dentro deste, desligando o chuveiro, que na pressa em acalmá-lo havia se esquecido. Hermione o ajudou concertando a porta do quarto e dando a Draco uma poção de sono sem sonho, ao seu pedido, assim o loiro não acordaria tão cedo.

Hermione levou as mãos à boca e Harry depositou sua xícara de chá na mesinha a sua frente.

É claro que Harry fez questão de omitir a parte que fora atacado por um Draco fora de si na noite passada, assim como a cena libertina que presenciara na mesma ocasião. Malfoy não precisava ser exposto daquela maneira, pelo pouco que o conhecia e que era muito, aquilo que aconteceu seriam coisas que ele jamais contaria para ninguém, nem mesmo para sua psicóloga, nesse caso Hermione.

_ Nesse caso meu tratamento teve uma brecha por essa recaída ter acontecido, estávamos indo tão bem... – lamentou-se a castanha.

Harry suspirou e a interrompeu.

_ Acredito que isso desencadeou por conta do afastamento de Narcisa e Luna ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione sorriu de forma doce.

_ Tem toda razão Harry. Ele deve estar se sentindo sozinho. Isso faz sua mente se sentir desesperada.

_ A única coisa que sei, seja lá o que esteja pensando, eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho.

Hermione pegou sua xícara de chá na mesinha e assentiu.

o

* * *

Olá pessoinhas como posso ter leitores mais lindos que vocês, como recompensa a tantas reviews lindas e incentivadoras coloquei esse capitulo

antes de completar uma semana que vocês acabam de ler e espero que comentem nele também, pois mesmo

que eu não vá parar de postar a fic seus cometários me faz ficar sorrindo o dia inteiro

parecendo uma boba alegre kkkkkk Obrigado por cada um dos comentários tentarei respondê-los o mais rápido possível )

obrigado pela atenção

bjos e abraços de urso

Jessy

x


	6. Chapter 6

**GHOST**

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **Pós-guerra - Quando os fantasmas se tornam maior que você... O que você faria? Enfrentaria-os? Fugiria? Enlouqueceria? Abraçaria-os? ou simplesmente se esqueceria? Obliviate é a solução ou se prostituir seria a melhor saída? Draco tenta encontrar essas respostas enquanto corre de um passado com olhos verdes. **  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para a de futuros leitores.

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude.

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

Draco sentia seu corpo pesado e quente, muito quente. Calafrios percorriam seu corpo de forma assustadora. O grosso pano que lhe cobria naquele momento suas mãos o reteve mais próximo ainda de seu corpo tentando combater o frio que jamais passava.

Sua boca estava seca e sentia sua roupa molhada de suor, assim como seu rosto.

_ A-a-agua. – pediu de forma baixa, quase sem fôlego.

Tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu antes que dormisse e nada lhe veio a mente, ou melhor, veio tudo de uma vez e as imagens estavam tão borradas que não sabia distinguir o sonho da realidade. Sua cabeça doía.

Sua cabeça foi levantada com delicadeza e um canudo forçou entrada em sua boca.

_ Consegue chupar? – perguntou uma voz gentil.

Draco nada disse apenas sorveu do liquido que descia por sua garganta como um bálsamo.

_ Minha cabeça...

Sentiu um pano gelado ser colocado sobre sua testa e uma mão suave afastar-lhe os cabelos e o acarinhando.

_ A água já tinha uma poção para dor. Descanse.

E como se tivesse sido hipnotizado, ao som daquelas palavras Draco adormeceu.

o

Harry que estava parado próximo à janela enquanto Hermione auxiliava e cuidava de Malfoy, se virou para ela quando a ouviu se movimentar.

_ O que ele tem?

_ Seu corpo e mente só estão esgotados, acredito que por sua magia ter enfraquecido seu corpo também adoeceu. – ela pegou dois frascos de poções da mesinha e estendeu a Harry que os recebeu em mãos. - São poções sem magia quase que um remédio trouxa. O vermelho é para dor e febre e o azul é caso ele se sinta enjoado.

Ela suspirou parecendo realmente cansada.

_ Harry me acompanha até a porta quero falar contigo.

Ele assentiu e após olhar Malfoy pela ultima vez fechou a porta do quarto atrás dele e de Hermione, alcançaram o hall e Harry desabou no ultimo degrau da escada ali sentando olhando de forma fixa os dois vidrinhos em sua mão.

_ Harry sei que já é grandinho o suficiente para tomar decisões em sua vida, Rony e eu tentamos ao máximo não interferir nela. – Harry encarou a amiga sem entender. Hermione suspirou. – No inicio te questionamos sobre isso, mas naquele tempo você tinha um motivo bom por se embrenhar nessa loucura, afinal tinha uma divida com a Sra. Malfoy, mas pelo que sei, ela já te libertou dessa divida, sei também que tomou um carinho por ela...

_ Aonde quer chegar Hermione? – questionou.

_ Quero tentar entender o que te leva a estar aqui, a vir aqui quase todos os dias desde que Malfoy retornou? Harry, você cumpriu seu dever, pagou sua divida e eu como sua amiga aceitei cuidar da situação atual de Malfoy como medibruxa. O que eu não entendo é o que vem fazer aqui, quando já não tem mais um porque para estar aqui? O que busca nessa casa?

_ Nada, eu só gosto de conversar com Narcisa. – disse tentando se justificar mesmo sem saber do que estava sendo acusado.

_ A única coisa que sei é que Malfoy não é uma obrigação sua. Sei que se compadece dele, mas não precisa sacrificar sua vida para ficar aqui, enquanto a mãe dele está em tratamento medico. Draco Malfoy é forte, ele pode ficar sozinho por certos momentos. Não precisa você morar aqui. Cuidar dele_ vinte e cinco_ horas por dia.

Harry se levantou cansado.

_ Eu falei para você há algumas horas atrás eu não vou deixa-lo sozinho. E você não entende...

_ O que eu não entendo Harry? Malfoy pode ter passado por muitos problemas e dificuldades, mas nós também e assim como nós ele é forte, talvez as dores dele seja mais duras que as nossas, mas ele pode supera-las, ele não precisa de uma babá.

_ Eu não sou a babá dele. – rebateu começando a se irritar.

_ Não é o que está me parecendo. Você só tem que entender que você não precisa salvar a todos. Às vezes as pessoas podem caminhar sozinhas.

_ E o que sugere? Que eu o abandone aqui sozinho?

Hermione suspirou.

_ Não Harry, eu quero que seja honesto consigo mesmo e para com seus sentimentos. Você nem sabe por que aceitou pajear a Malfoy... Mas quero também que quando Narcisa ou Luna retornar você irá buscar algum rumo para sua vida.

Ela se aproximou e tocou seu rosto com carinho se abaixando para beijar-lhe a testa.

_ Eu quero que seja feliz e pare de tentar salvar a todos e passe a salvar a si mesmo. – ela se pôs de pé e caminhou para a saída parando a porta. – Fiquei sabendo de sua demissão, auror Potter.

E dizendo isso ela bateu a porta e Harry pode ouvir o som de seus passos se afastando até o ponto que ela poderia enfim aparatar.

Entrou no quarto de Malfoy logo depois de ter tomado um banho, vestido com moletom e pantufas no pé se aconchegou em uma poltrona perto dele.

Conferiu sua febre em tempos periódicos e ela permanecia sempre se alterando, mas nunca se abaixava por completo, porem amenizava o suficiente para dar algumas horas de sono sem gemidos para o loiro.

__ Quero tentar entender o que te leva a estar aqui, a vir aqui quase todos os dias desde que Malfoy retornou? Harry, você cumpriu seu dever, pagou sua divida e eu como sua amiga aceitei cuidar da situação atual de Malfoy como medibruxa. O que eu não entendo é o que vem fazer aqui, quando já não tem mais um porque para estar aqui? O que busca nessa casa?_

Suspirou pesarosamente, abaixando o livro que lia enquanto velava o sono do loiro que gemia em seus delírios por conta da febre e se remexia na cama diante de algum sonho ou pesadelo que pudesse estar tendo.

'O que eu buscava ali?' – Hermione realmente havia lhe feito uma ótima pergunta mesmo.

Nada mais lhe prendia ali, Narcisa era uma mulher incrível, porem ela não passava disso.

Por que nem pensou duas vezes antes de pedir as contas no Ministério só para estar ali com aquela pessoa que nem gostava de ver sua cara? Por que?

Pena?

Obrigação?

Compadecimento?

Não... Harry sabia, sentia que não era nada disso. Porém a única coisa que tinha certeza era que não podia se afastar de Malfoy, não ainda, não agora... Mas quando?

Quando?

_ A-agua... – gemeu o loiro e Harry se desprendeu de seus devaneios e atendeu ao pedido do enfermo.

Draco bebeu de forma lenta, fazendo pausas longas para manter a respiração em controle. Com a mão livre Harry a colocou na testa suada do loiro. Quente, quente demais.

Pegou a poção que Hermione havia lhe dado e aproveitou o 'meio' despertar de Malfoy para medica-lo. Enquanto dava-lhe a poção a tremula mão do loiro se prendeu na barra de sua blusa a segurando com firmeza a ponto de deixar os nós de seus dedos brancos.

Tentou se afastar com o termino de seu trabalho, mas Malfoy recusava-se a soltar sua blusa e sua respiração ficava ainda mais ofegante e com dispneia, e Harry ainda apostava que ele estava com taquicardia.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e segurou a mão de Malfoy, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, e aproximou seu rosto do ouvido dele.

_ Ei... Está tudo bem fique calmo. Eu estou aqui, Draco. Eu não vou te abandonar. Eu estou bem aqui. – assegurou-lhe Harry e para dar ênfase as suas próprias palavras retirou a mão do loiro de seu moletom e a segurou firme em volta de seus dedos, notando o quanto o outro tremia em sua meia consciência.

Pouco a pouco o loiro foi se acalmando, enquanto Harry repetia aquelas palavras uma vez após a outra, até que por fim Malfoy pareceu mergulhar em um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos.

Quando notou que ele não mais notaria sua presença Harry se levantou e voltou para sua poltrona, mas antes trocou a compressa fria da cabeça de Malfoy e o aconchegou melhor por entre o edredom que lhe cobria o corpo.

Na manhã seguinte Harry pediu para os elfos fazerem uma sopa e trazerem ao quarto na hora do almoço. Em nenhum momento Harry abandonou seu posto, em nenhum momento saiu do quarto de Malfoy, além de ir ao seu quarto ao lado para fazer sua higiene.

Após verificar mais uma vez a febre de Malfoy e ao ver que enfim abaixara, Harry aproveitou esse momento para ir ao seu quarto, tomar um banho e fazer todas suas necessidades. Uma hora depois retornou para sua poltrona, leve e revigorado pela noite mal dormida.

Malfoy parecia menos rubro e mais parecido com o normal, com seu tom de pele pálido. Sorriu. Talvez enfim ele estava reagindo.

Harry tomou seu café da manhã ali e leu até a hora do almoço quando os elfos trouxeram seu almoço e a sopa leve que pedira para Malfoy.

Harry estava começando a se preocupar pelo fato do loiro em nenhum momento ter acordado. Suspirou e dispensou o elfo que fez uma reverencia e saiu pela porta a fechando ao passar.

O moreno se aproximou da cama e sentado em sua beira começou a chamar pelo loiro. Mas este somente resmungava e lamuriava coisas sem sentidos e que mal podiam ser ouvidas. Harry tentou ser mais firme e o balançou de leve, porém firme, que até fez a compressa sair da cabeça do loiro.

_ Vamos Malfoy acorde, você precisa reagir... Vamos!

Olhos cinza o encaram de forma torpe e sem vida, como se olhasse, mas não o enxergasse ali e o coração de Harry deu um tranco. Algo estava muito errado ali.

Malfoy se arrastou até ele e ainda hipnotizado pelo olhar apagado do loiro, Harry só foi notar que esse já estava sentado em seu colo de frente para si quando Malfoy o beijou. Não era um beijo normal, se é que me entende... Era forçado, era treinado, era como se ele tivesse se passando por um bichinho domesticado como na outra noite quando atacara Harry.

Tentou afasta-lo de si, mas Malfoy estava mais determinado que antes, pois cruzou as pernas em sua cintura e começou a pressionar e friccionar seu glúteo em seu membro. Braços finos e gélidos rodearam seu pescoço e uma língua quente demais começou a lamber-lhe o lóbulo de sua orelhar.

Harry não podia continuar com aquilo... Ir em frente seria a mesma coisa que abusar de um invalido.

_ Pare já com isso Malfoy. – recriminou-o e o loiro sorriu.

_ Está tudo bem, não precisa colocar uma recompensa em minha cabeceira essa noite.

Noite?

Por deus ele nem estava ciente do seu tempo e espaço!

_ Malfoy, vamos acorde... – pediu quando ele começava abrir-lhe a blusa.

Ele riu pegando uma de suas mãos e levando aos lábios a beijando e lambendo seus dedos para depois abaixa-la até seu membro ereto, fazendo Harry toca-lo ali mesmo contra sua vontade.

_ Viu estou bastante acordado.

Harry afastou sua mão e segurou a dele que friccionava seu membro. Ele riu.

_ E vejo que está bastante acordado também. Quer que o tome? – e dizendo isso ele me olhou com seus olhar perdido e mostrou-me sua língua vermelha, me fazendo entender o que ele faria a seguir.

Suspirei e sentir meu peito se apertar.

_ Quem sou eu? Sabe meu nome? – perguntou e Malfoy sorriu e começou a beijar e lamber-lhe o rosto e pescoço.

_ Ora você sabe que não pergunto os nomes de meus clientes, mas hoje você é especial, pois hoje você será meu em vez do contrario.

_ Por quê?

_ Assim os sonhos não viram mais. Bobo eu não. Mas você cuidara de mim essa noite não é?

Harry suspirou e quando Malfoy fez que ia se deslizar por entre suas pernas para chegar ao seu propósito, Harry o prendeu em torno de seus braços, o abraçando.

_ Eu cuidarei de você Draco, mas não assim da forma que quer. Acorde você ainda está sonhando, tanto que quer fazer algo que jamais faria em mim.

_ Claro que não eu quero fazer, eu sei de como você gosta. – disse ele tentando beijar-lhe o pescoço.

_ Pare com isso, caramba. – gritou o que o fez tremer em seus braços. – Ei você lamberia a mim, Harry Potter? Pois sou eu Harry Potter...

A cabeleira loira tomou forma a sua frente e olhos confusos, porém menos nublados o encarou.

_ Potter...?

Harry sorriu aliviado.

_ Sim sou eu, agora volte a se deitar na cama.

E sem que pudesse esperar por aquilo, Draco gritou e o empurrou fazendo Harry larga-lo pelo susto e Draco caiu no chão se levantando rapidamente e correndo para o outro extremo do quarto.

Harry só pode pensar: _Tomará que ele não entre em pânico._

o

Draco não estava em pânico, estava apavorado. Deus o que ele iria fazer com Potter? _Com Potter?_

Seus olhos miraram a figura a sua frente e sua única reação foi se encolher ainda mais de contra a parede. O que estava acontecendo com ele? – Uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto e seus olhos se arregalaram surpresos... Tinha que sair dali... Potter não podia mais vê-lo assim... Potter... O que ele poderia estar pensando de Draco agora?!

Draco se levantou em um pulo, seus olhos embaçaram e suas pernas tremeram assim como todo seu corpo.

_ Malfoy... – Potter fez menção que iria segurá-lo, mas Draco se apoiou na parede o afastando com a mão.

_ Não me toque... eu preciso ir ao banheiro... eu preciso...

Potter suspirou e emendou sua frase:

_ Precisa de um banho não é? – os olhos verdes que o encararam eram dóceis, tão diferentes daqueles olhares impetuosos do tempo de escola.

Pena. Potter sentia pena de si.

Draco serrou os dentes com raiva, pois se até Potter sentia pena dele então realmente estava no fundo do posso. Draco bateu em sua mão estendida a afastando de si.

_ Eu já disse para não me tocar. Eu não preciso da sua pena, maldito.

Potter o encarou confuso.

_ Pena? Do que esta falando?

Draco riu começando a andar em direção ao banheiro quando sentiu suas pernas firmes novamente.

_ Isso realmente não importa. Sua opinião não é mesmo valida para mim.

_ O que está tentando dizer Malfoy? Seja mais claro. – enfureceu-se Potter.

_ Que eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Que eu não preciso que fique do meu...

Suas vistas embaçaram e seu corpo ficou mole, Draco tentou buscar em que se segurar, mas nada... Somente o vazio e esperou calmamente seu corpo encontrar o chão, mas foi algo que nunca aconteceu, pois se sentiu ser suspenso no ar e mesmo não querendo admitir sabia que era Potter o ajudando, o segurando entre seus braços. Mas nem raiva deu para sentir, antes que sua mente fosse tomada pelo buraco negro da inconsciência.

Quando Draco acordou encontrou seu quarto todo escuro, com as luzes todas apagadas e somente o barulho da chuva forte que açoitava suas janelas. Havia realmente desmaiado e depois dormido... Estava com tanta sede.

Levantou o corpo se sentando e levou um susto quando algo caiu em seu colo com o movimento. Segurou a pequena compressa entre os dedos, estava gelada. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e estava queimando. Alguém deveria tê-la posto em sua testa para amenizar a febre.

Buscou cada canto do quarto com os olhos, quando levou outro susto ao encontrar Potter sentado dormindo e babando na poltrona ao lado de sua cama. O olhou mais atentamente e viu as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, escuras. O livro que pendia entre suas mãos, esquecido. Além do som leve que se desprendia de sua boca entreaberta.

E Draco sentiu vergonha por tê-lo ali, pois era claro o que Potter estava fazendo por ele. Mas sentia tanta sede... – Procurou com os olhos alguma água próxima e viu uma jarra na mesinha do outro lado do quarto. Jamais conseguiria pegá-la sozinho, sua mente ainda estava zonza e pesada e seu corpo tremia que nem vara verde por conta da febre.

_ P-Potter... – chamou e sentiu sua garganta rasgar pela secura que estava instalada nela. – P-Potter Ac-corda quero ag-gua.

Draco se enfureceu ao ver que ele nem havia se mexido. Pegou um dos travesseiros de sua cama e tacou no maldito que se levantou em um pulo assustado. Draco bem que queria rir da cena, mas sua garganta doía demais.

_ Por que fez isso Malfoy? – perguntou o moreno zangado colocando o travesseiro em sua cama novamente.

_ A-gua.

Potter suspirou e assentiu.

_ Somente água? Não esta com fome? – perguntou Potter colocando a mão em sua testa, fazendo Draco puramente por instinto afasta-la com um tapa. – Eu só vou verificar sua febre.

Draco se resignou.

_ A-gua.

Sem dizer ou ao menos olha-lo nos olhos Potter se afastou buscando o que queria. Ajudou-lhe a beber e se afastou colocando o copo ao lado da jarra, tudo isso tomando todo o cuidado para não toca-lo.

_ Vou sair e pedir para os elfos fazerem seu jantar, por favor, se mantenha na cama em repouso. – e assim ele deixou o quarto retornando minutos depois com uma bandeja com um prato de sopa.

_ Não estou com fome, meu estomago está ruim.

Potter sorriu compreensivo, depositando a bandeja em seu criado mudo.

_ É por que não come há dois dias, se sentira melhor depois.

_ Cadê a Granger, ela deveria estar aqui e não você. – rebateu tentando disfarçar o seu desconforto diante daquele cuidado que Potter estava depositando em si.

_ Ela não pode ficar 24 horas a sua disposição ela tem outras pessoas que dependem dela e de seu serviço. – respondeu ele ajustando a bandeja em minhas pernas. – Consegue comer sozinho?

Draco o fuzilou com os olhos.

_ Não sei por que adoeci, mas não sou invalido.

Potter assentiu entregando-lhe a colher e voltando para sua poltrona e livro.

_ Sabe por que estou assim? – transpôs sua duvida, após alguns minutos passados em silencio.

Potter abaixou o livro que lia e o encarou.

_ Além do seu corpo está fraco, parece que sua magia está confusa, não sei explicar Hermione virá amanhã vê-lo e te explicara tudo. Agora termine de comer. – dizendo isso ele voltou para o seu livro ignorando Draco e suas duvidas, ofendido e com medo do que aquilo poderia significar Draco também se silenciou e voltou a comer para em seguida voltar a dormir.

o

Draco acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, porém não tão cedo quanto Potter que já não mais ocupava sua poltrona. Olhou ao redor e não o encontrou em lugar algum. Pensou em levar para tomar um banho, seu corpo estava suado e seu pijama colava em sua pele, causando um atrito asqueroso. Porém sua cabeça doía muito e Draco se manteve quieto e com os olhos fechados.

_ Está acordado Malfoy? – Draco abriu os olhos surpresos pelo susto que levou e encarou Potter com os cabelos molhado e trazendo ao quarto o cheiro de alguma loção desconhecida para Draco, mas não menos agradável.

_ Minha cabeça dói. – reclamou em um sussurro.

Potter assentiu caminhando para as janelas e serrando as cortinas.

_ Desculpe esqueci-me de fechá-las ontem. Parece que o sol vai abrir um pouco hoje mesmo com a chuva de ontem. – Potter sorriu para além da janela antes de serra-la também, assim o quarto caiu no breu e Draco enfim abriu os olhos novamente.

Procurou pelo vulto de Potter e o localizou próximo a jarra de água.

_ Aqui abra a boca. – pediu ele já próximo novamente com uma colher e um copo de água em mãos.

Draco obedeceu sabendo que se tratava de alguma poção para dor.

_ Aqui beba água. – Draco negou. – Tudo bem.

_ Granger...?

_ Ela virá a qualquer momento.

Draco sentiu seus olhos pesarem e se fecharem por um momento.

_ A-acho que... posso dormir... só um pouco? – disse entre uma piscada e outra.

_ Eu te acordo. Mas terei que descer para recebê-la, mas um elfo ficara por perto, por isso não faça nada indevido.

Bateu na mão que pousou em sua testa e rebateu antes de adormecer:

_ Já disse... não me toque.

o

Sentia um calor em sua testa e cabelos, era como se para Draco tivesse uma mão alisando-lhe a frente do rosto. Pensou em abrir os olhos e ver de quem se tratava, mas preferiu por mantê-los serrados, assim aproveitaria por mais do toque morno daquelas mãos em sua pele quente.

Era tão refrescante.

_ Parece que sua febre retornou. – ouviu a pessoa dizer.

Sentiu novamente aquelas mãos mornas agora em sua bochecha.

_ Hei Malfoy acorde, Hermione já está aqui.

Abriu os olhos devagar e Potter lhe sorriu afastando as mãos de seu rosto.

Sentiu seu estomago se revirar um pouco quando tentou se sentar e Potter logo auxiliou.

_ Ei tudo bem? Ficou pálido de repente.

Draco fez descaso com a mão.

_ Foi por que me movimentei rápido demais. – respirou fundo e encarou fundo nos olhos verdes a sua frente. – Pare com isso.

Potter logo pôs um rosto confuso.

_ Parar com que? – ele abriu a boca de modo a ter enfim entendido e logo emendou: - Sei que meu toque te desagrada, mas não tinha como te acordar de outra forma e você precisa estar consciente dessa vez, para que Hermione possa curá-lo logo.

Potter sorriu com afeição e isso fez o sangue de Draco ferver mais ainda diante de tamanha hipocrisia.

_ Não só os toques Potter, mas essa preocupação falsa que tem por mim, não precisa encenar agora, afinal minha mãe e nem Luna estão por perto. – Vociferou em retorno apertando a borda do lençol com as mãos deixando os nós dos dedos braços.

Potter respirou fundo como se tivesse tentando acalmar a si mesmo.

_ E quem te disse que minha preocupação não é verdadeira?

Draco sentiu o rosto queimar de raiva.

_ Jamais pedi por sua pena. – rebateu feroz.

_ Pena? Pena Malfoy, nós sentimos daqueles que morrem com sentimentos de arrependimento, de não ter tido coragem de dizer ou fazer algo, pena eu sentia por pessoas como Tom Riddle... – Potter soltou o ar de forma mansa e se aproximou. – Mas você está vivo, cheio de vida para superar suas barreiras. Quando irá perceber que é somente você mesmo que sente pena de si mesmo?

Draco arregalou os olhos e o mirou.

_ Saia. – sussurrou.

_ Como?

_ Saia. SAIA. SAIA DO MEU QUARTO POTTER. SAIAAAA... – e gritando Draco lhe jogou um dos tantos travesseiros que ocupava sua cama.

Quando Potter pensou em dizer algo segurando ainda o travesseiro que lhe acertara o rosto, a porta se abriu dando passagem a uma Granger séria e um tanto furiosa.

_ Creio que está maravilhosamente bem não é Malfoy para gritar a pleno pulmões? – Draco virou o rosto fazendo pouco caso e fugindo daquele olhar reprovador. – E você Harry, coloque o travesseiro na cama e saia.

E sem dizer uma palavra Potter fez o que lhe foi dito e deixou o quarto no segundo seguinte.

Granger bufou irada e Draco pacientemente a ignorou. Ela respirou varias vezes e por fim se aquietou na beira de sua cama tocando-lhe a perna com carinho.

_ Que bom que acordou.

Draco assentiu agora bastante constrangido para encara-la.

_ Eu ouvi a discussão que tiveram agora e acredite ele está dizendo a verdade.

Draco a fuzilou com o olhar.

_ Não me olhe assim, nós dois sabemos que você só age de forma temperativa assim, quando você reconhece a verdade nas palavras das outras pessoas.

_ Então você está me dizendo que tenho pena de mim mesmo?

Granger inclinou a cabeça para o lado e o fitou em uma pergunta muda.

_ Ok talvez eu tenha, mas ele não tem nenhum direito de se intrometer em minha vida desse jeito, não pedi a ajuda dele, não pedi seus conselhos e muito menos sua presença nessa casa.

Granger levantou.

_ Porém se não fosse a presença dele nessa casa só deus sabe o que faria naquela crise que teve que o jogou de cama. Você parece que ainda não entendeu o agravamento da sua situação.

Draco abaixou a cabeça.

_ Você tem noção do quão perto você chegou de perder tudo nessa crise desnecessária? Você não é mais uma criança Malfoy e, eu estou aqui como sua medibruxa, mas parece que você se esquece por casualidade disso ou não?

_ Não foi como se eu pudesse controlar...

Granger riu.

_ Como assim não pudesse controlar? O que viemos fazendo até agora Malfoy? Não é exatamente praticar varias formas de você controlar suas crises?

_ Você também... – tentou rebater, mas o olhar gélido a sua frente o fez se deitar e afundar entre as cobertas.

Granger soltou o ar de forma leve e Draco sentiu minutos depois sua cama afundar minimamente aos seus pés e sentiu segundos mais tarde as mãos acariciar sua perna.

_ Ouve algo esse tempo que queira me contar?

_ Nada, afinal estava praticamente em coma. – alfinetou mordaz.

E Hermione o ignorou.

_ Vou te examinar agora e te darei o que for necessário para que se levante da cama pelo menos, tudo bem?

Draco assentiu.

_ Tire a camisa do pijama.

Draco obedeceu e de olhos fechados para não encarar a varinha, o loiro se deixou ser examinado.

o

Draco voltou a por a parte de cima de seu pijama e encarou Granger sentada na poltrona e ficou assim encarando-a enquanto ela rabiscava com a pena em mãos as folhas que cuidadosamente pousava em suas pernas e enquanto olhava-a receitar seja que remédio pudesse tira-lo daquela situação Draco só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: que aquela poltrona pertencia a Potter.

Afastou as vista repugnando seus pensamentos e encarando as janelas abertas que deixava vê-lo um pouquinho do céu azul lá fora. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e se sobressaltou encarando assustado para o rosto aflito de Granger.

_ O que foi?

_ Eu que pergunto, por que está chorando?

Seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda e sem pensar Draco empurrou Granger para longe. Ele estava fazendo de novo, estava chorando sem notar...

_ Malfoy...

Estava se entregando de novo, estava voltando para o mesmo dia que chegara ali. Sabia, sempre soube que jamais deveria ter confiado no tratamento daquela sangue-ruim... Sangue-ruim? Granger?

Riu.

Ele era o único sangue-ruim ali, ele era único sujo ali, ele era único intragável...

_ EU JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME TOCAREM... – gritou a plenos pulmões.

Enquanto seus olhos perdiam o foco da realidade e se embaçavam com o passado, Draco ainda ouviu uma bandeja cair ao chão e uma discussão, mas aquilo não importava Draco precisava esquecer sua dor. Ele já aprendera como fazê-la, era simples bastava... bastava... Seus olhos se abriram e viu uma silhueta masculina se aproximando de si.

o

A bandeja escorregou por entre seus dedos ao som do grito de puro pavor de Malfoy que lançou Hermione para longe de si. Ele estava tendo um ataque e por algum motivo Harry sabia o que possivelmente poderia acontecer a seguir.

Precisava tirar sua amiga dali, precisa privar Malfoy de mais daquela vergonha... Porem se Hermione visse poderia... Não! Rony me mataria. Malfoy jamais me perdoaria nem a mim e nem a ela.

_ Harry não, ele pode machucá-lo. – advertiu Hermione se levantando e já abrindo sua maleta preparando um sonífero.

Harry sorriu amável para ela.

_ Está tudo bem. Ele não vai precisar disso.

_ Harry... – perguntou ela assustada com suas ações.

_ Hermione, ele só está perdido e talvez antes que eu possa chegar até ele, Malfoy pode fazer algo que eu não quero que você veja. Saia do quarto.

_ Harry, está insano.

_ Hermione, eu estou serio, se não sair eu terei de tira-la, eu não posso expô-lo a você caso ele faça.

_ O que ele irá fazer?

Harry a encarou duramente.

_ Saia.

Castanhos lutaram com os verdes e por fim Hermione se levantou.

_ Te dou meia hora caso não desça dentro desse tempo votarei até aqui, ok?

Harry assentiu e Hermione deixou o quarto.

Harry se aproximou da cama e não demorou menos que uns segundos para Draco pular em seu pescoço, lambendo-o, beijando-o... Harry serrou seus braços ao redor do corpo magro e sussurrou.

_ Não vamos fazer Draco.

Ele o empurrou fazendo Harry deitar na cama com ele por cima, tinha se esquecido como ele fica forte nesses surtos. Vendo apenas dois surtos dele e Harry já sabia como trata-lo. Era como acalmar uma criança perdida.

Draco se insinuou contra seu membro e sorriu.

_ Mas não é o que seu amiguinho quer.

Harry trocou as posições de ambos e voltou a abraçar o corpo menor.

_ Você não precisa disso, Draco. Você não precisa mais disso para esquecer. – o corpo menor se retesou em seus braços. Era agora. – Você tem muitas pessoas que te ama e que se importa com você, Luna, sua mãe e e...

_ PARE... PARE... PARE DE FALAR ISSO. Dói, faz parar de doer. – e ele chorava e se afastava dos braços de Harry arrancando as próprias roupas.

_ Draco pare, eu posso ajuda-lo, mas não assim. Acorde.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça de forma descontrolada.

_ NÃO, NINGUEM PODE. Ninguém pode... – sua voz mudou para um tom sedutor e ele prosseguiu já sem nenhuma roupa cobrindo seu corpo. – Mas você pode me ajudar, como disse basta vir aqui... venha...

E ele se tocou intimamente enfiando dois dedos.

_ Assim eu me acalmarei venha...

Harry fechou os olhos e os sentiu arder. Deus o que fizeram com aquela alma? O que fizeram com essa pessoa? E sem pensar Harry se adiantou até ele e afastou as mãos dele daquele lugar e ainda sem pensar Harry o abraçou firme segurando-o como uma criança, sentando-o em seu colo e afagando seus cabelos.

_ Eu já disse que não vamos fazer, vamos Draco seja um bom menino e me abrace, depende e confie um pouco mais em mim. Sairemos dessa juntos, ok?

Com um sorriso calmo nos lábios Harry o sentiu timidamente rodear sua cintura com as mãos. E mais calmamente ele o apertou de volta.

_ Isso você não está sozinho. Ele não pode mais te machucar. Só estamos nós dois, e aqui ninguém pode machuca-lo.

_ Ninguém...? – era como ouvir uma criança com medo, pensou Harry, quando Draco perguntou aquilo tremendo em seus braços.

_ Ninguém. – afirmou convicto. – Pois você agora está mais forte é um menino forte.

_ Forte.

_ Você não tem mais medo dele, você é livre.

Draco negou chorando agora abertamente.

_ Não. Ele está lá fora me esperando Harry.

Harry sorriu somente em um delírio para ele falar seu nome dessa forma.

_ Mas eu estou aqui e ele não pode se aproximar. Eu não vou te abandonar Draco.

Olhos cinza chorosos o encararam com desespero.

_ Está mentindo.

Harry sorriu amável negando e tocando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

_ Eu fiz Hermione sair do quarto, eu fiquei o tempo todo aqui para acalma-lo não foi? Eu te procurei o tempo todo quando estava perdido...

_ ISSO PORQUE MINHA MÃE TE PEDIU.

Harry voltou a abraça-lo.

_ Shhiii, quem te disse isso? Eu o procurei por que eu quis, por você Draco. Pode ter sido por um pedido de sua mãe, mas me mantive ao seu lado por você, para ajudar você.

_ Mesmo que seja mentira, continue mentindo Harry. Eu não aguento mais, dói demais.

_ Eu sei, eu entendo. Eu vou ficar bem aqui ao seu lado, durma. Durma e não sonhe com nada.

Draco se aninhou em seu colo e preso em seu pescoço adormeceu.

o

Harry foi ter com Hermione assim que aconchegou o loiro por debaixo das cobertas, sereno, calmo, dormindo quase como se fosse um anjo caído. Encontrou a morena na sala andando de um lado para outro, quando o viu veio ao seu encontro.

_ Então?

Harry sorriu.

_ Dormindo.

Hermione o olhou desacreditada e por fim suspirou.

_ Nem acredito que logo com você, ele fosse se acalmar.

Harry caminhou até uma poltrona sentando-se nela, estava tão cansado. Mas no fundo sentia que aquele tormento valia a pena. Enquanto via Malfoy dormir foi tomado por uma ideia e que talvez fosse uma porta para Draco se recuperar ou pelo menos caminhar para uma possível recuperação... Um degrau, nem que fosse apenas um degrau para sua cura.

_ Hermione, eu quero que pare de vir toda semana.

Ela arregalou os olhos, confusa.

_ Como?

_ Olha, sei que você, Luna e Narcisa só estão pensando no bem dele, na melhor forma dele se recuperar. Sei disso, mas uma coisa que vocês três estão esquecendo é de quem foi o pai de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione caiu no sofá, pronta para rebatê-lo seja lá qual fossem suas ideias.

_ O que o pai dele tem haver com isso?

_ Tudo. Por que Malfoy foi sequestrado dentro de sua própria casa?

_ Vingança...

_ Exato, ele foi pego para pagar pelos pecados que nunca foi dele e sim do pai dele. Acha que o Yaxley deixou ele se esquecer do porque estava em suas mãos?

_ Harry...

_ Não, ele não deixou se bem conheço aquele psicopata, ele deve ter feito uma lavagem no cérebro de Malfoy decorrente a isso.

_ Harry...

_ Ouça Hermione, você em todo tempo que esteve na presença de Malfoy já o ouviu falar de Lucius?

_ Não, mas é compreensivo, afinal o pai dele morreu.

Harry assentiu.

_ Sim, mas nem Narcisa fala dele tampouco desde que Malfoy retornou, antes conversávamos horas a fio sobre tudo, até sobre Lucius. Mas agora nada.

_ Aonde quer chegar?

_ Já notou a forma que Malfoy olha para essa casa quando pensa que ninguém o está observando?

_ Não.

_ Pois eu já. É como se ele esperasse a qualquer momento Yaxley, ou seja, lá quem for aparecer para levá-lo. Sabe por que me pus a ficar com ele aqui enquanto Narcisa está fora?

_ Por que ela te pediu.

Harry sorriu negando.

_ Eu me coloquei a ficar, porque eu notava esse temor nele e sabia que se ele ficasse sozinho Malfoy entraria em colapso.

_ Olha Harry venho analisando ele há meses e Malfoy me parecia bem capaz de ficar aqui sozinho, enquanto eu ou Luna não aparecêssemos.

_ Uma coisa que talvez Luna não saiba sobre Malfoy e que talvez você não tenha notado ou se esquecido é que Malfoy é um ex-sonserino.

_ _Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_ _para atingir os fins que antes colimaram_ – recitou Harry uma pequena frase da musica que cantavam em Hogwarts. – Independente de qual seja seus objetivos sonserinos fará de tudo, até mentir e atuar para conseguir se conservar e chegar ao pote de ouro. Ele é o sonserino mais puro que já conheci, além de Snape e Tom Riddle claro. Só que Malfoy tem a essência que nenhum desses dois tiveram.

_ Que essência Harry?

_ A família Malfoy é geração sem fim na casa das cobras, são eras de tradição, séculos de ensinamento, Malfoy sabe enganar e escolher todas as saídas possíveis para uma fuga o que não me surpreende que ele tenha fugido de Yaxley.

_ Harry, eu ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar?

_ Estou chegando lá, mas antes precisa entender por que cheguei a essa conclusão. – Harry olhou para a amiga e sorriu. – Ele vem enganando a todos, Malfoy assim como Lucius muito bem o criou sabe ocultar seus sentimentos como ninguém. Lucius o treinou muito bem, um perfeito e digno sonserino, o príncipe de gelo como bem ouvíamos algumas alunas o chamar em Hogwarts, porque isso mudaria agora?

Hermione se manteve quieta.

_ Para o bem ou para o mal o único que consegue arrancar essa mascara dele, assim como ele a minha, sou eu. Não conseguimos mentir, ocultar nada um para outro. Não sei por que, mas sempre foi assim. Você mesma disse em Hogwarts que era assim.

Hermione assentiu e Harry já viu suas engrenagens cerebrais trabalhando. Sorriu.

_ Você, mesmo sabendo do que ele é capaz começou a deixar sua guarda baixa, começou a confiar em tudo que ele dizia. Não sei como são suas seções, mas Malfoy não tem melhorado nada há muito tempo. Ele parou com seus surtos de limpeza, mas não totalmente.

_ Eu conheço meus pacientes.

_ Conhece mesmo Hermione? Não estou desmerecendo seu trabalho, o acho magnífico, mas como pode ter certeza que seu paciente está falando e agindo de forma sincera?

Ela se calou.

_ Pense em suas seções com ele, nas coisas que ele te contou, pense no Malfoy em Hogwarts da forma como ele camuflava suas ações. – Harry permaneceu alguns minutos em silêncio até que por fim Hermione o encarou e ele sorriu triunfante. – Entende quando digo que ele vem nos enganando, porém esses dias que passei com ele, eu vim observando-o de perto e soube do quão grave é seu transtorno depois da primeira noite com ele em vigília.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ O que quero dizer é o mesmo que disse antes que pedisse para sair do quarto, eu já vi o pior lado dos surtos de Malfoy. – Harry levou seu tronco para frente apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e encarou Hermione. – Ele não só está enganando a todos como a si mesmo, nem ele mais sabe o que é verdade e o que ele inventou.

_ Se for assim terapia convencional não vai ajuda-lo.

Harry sorriu.

_ Ele ainda não percebeu que está cada vez mais fraco, que sua magia está entrando em colapso.

_ Ele sabe, já falamos sobre isso, mas acredito que ele não tenha me dado ouvido.

Harry assentiu.

_ Por que acima de tudo ele está com medo. Medo do passado, do futuro. Medo de perder sua mãe, como perdeu o pai. Medo dessa casa, do que pode acontecer se abaixar a guarda e diante disso ele nem notou que nem varinha tem.

_ Harry o que tem em mente?

_ Quero leva-lo embora.

_ Como?

Harry se levantou.

_ Amanhã mesmo vou começar os preparativos para leva-lo embora. Hermione, eu posso estar errado, mas enquanto ele se manter aqui nessa casa, próximo dos possíveis lugares que ele pensa que Yaxley possa encontra-lo, Malfoy não dará brecha para uma possível recuperação. Por que o medo o impede.

Ela também se pôs de pé e ficou de frente a ele.

_ Harry é uma responsabilidade grande demais.

Harry colocou a mão no ombro pequeno dela e sorriu.

_ Eu sei, mas eu ainda não entendo o motivo, mas quero ajuda-lo, pois se não o fizer eu jamais irei me perdoar.

Hermione sorriu da mesma forma que sorria em Hogwarts como que dizendo: 'Talvez eu saiba o por que...' – era ações que somente ela tinha domínio.

_ E Narcisa, Luna...

_ Falarei com elas essa semana, na próxima partiremos.

_ De alguma forma eu acredito que ambos vão sair salvo dessa aventura.

Ambos sorriram cúmplices.

_ Pode deixar Rony comigo, assim como o resto do pessoal.

Harry assentiu.

_ Mas venha me conte suas ideias de forma mais clara... todos os detalhes. – disse Hermione o puxando para o sofá, onde ambos se acomodaram e Harry começou seu monologo.

* * *

Boa noite pessoas lindas do meu fanfiction ^^ Depois desse lindo capitulo que eu deveria ter postado nesse final de semana

não deu e vim hoje plena segundona posta-lo para vocês ;) Não atrasei porque quis ou por ai, foi porq

minha internet decidiu me dar bolo em pleno final de semana, ou seja, hiper carência de minha parte kkkkkkk

Mas faz parte, por fim ela resolveu retornar hoje depois de muita briga e agora estou aqui louca para saber o que acharam

desse capitulo onde o Draco está mais atiradinho por conta de seus disturbios momentaneos e o Harry mais kawiin a cada minuto, esse homem é um principe... kkkk

Obrigada imensamente pelas reviews do capitulo passado adorei cada uma, só que ainda não as respondi por falta de tempo, mas as leio com muito amor e um sorriso no rosto, valeu mesmo ;)

bjos e aquele hiper abraço de urso

Jessy

s2

x


	7. Aviso Importante

**GHOST**

**Olá meus queridos leitores lindos. Calma não vim falar que larguei tudo e que a história entrara em hiatus, tudo bem que com a demora que tive para vir até aqui devem estar achando isso msm, mas fiquem despreocupados, pois estou aqui para dizer que essa fic está CONCLUIDA no nyah nesse endereço **

** .br/historia/318072/Ghost/**

**A fic se encontra terminada e é por lá que pretendo terminar todas as minhas outras fics, não é porque esteja largando o fanfiction é somente que não tenho um porque da mudança...kkkk Apenas ocorreu.**

**Para aqueles que ainda não sabiam da mudança agora sabem e se ainda quiserem acompanhar a fic e minhas outras futuras loucuras já sabe onde me encontrar ;)**

**Obrigada pela atenção e boa noite ;D**

**Bjs e abraços de urso**

**Jessy**

**/ Amo vcs meus anjinhos do Fanfiction /**


End file.
